


Tempio Di Pietro

by TwoKinkyBeans



Series: Ti Amo [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Worship, Come Sharing, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gay Male Character, Gentle femdom, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Service Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Starker, Submission, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Summer Vacation, Switching, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, Vacation, Verbal Humiliation, Wine, Worship, god worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: In classical mythology, Cupid ([Latin: Cupido], meaning "desire") is the god of desire, erotic love, attraction and affection. Peter Parker is Tony’s Cupido. His God. His lord to please and worship. At least, that’s what they did in the Italian spa all this time ago. Tony wants to drop to his knees again. Serve.They just gotta find a way to make that happen.---A short spin-off series to the Jar Of Dirt chapter 10 ‘Laurel Crown’.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Ti Amo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697800
Comments: 132
Kudos: 241
Collections: Kinda interesting





	1. Tensione

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading this! This is a short spin-off series to Jar Of Dirt. You can read this as a standalone but there might be hints missing. We definitely recommend you to read Jar Of Dirt first!  
> x Lien & Kim

Peter takes another bite from the chocolate-chip cookie and smiles happily. Yesterday was so much fun. He’d never baked cookies with Tony before, well, Tony had never, in his entire _life,_ baked cookies before. He was adorable, white patches of flour staining his Black Sabbath hoodie while looking into the oven every thirty seconds to see if they were ready. Tony in the kitchen will always be a heartwarming sight for Peter.

Peter grins when he hears the ping of the elevator, doors sliding open. Good. Tony’s done early today.   
“Daddy, I missed you today!” Peter turns around, feeling the blood drain from his face when he sees MJ standing in the elevator. A smug smile playing on her lips.  
“Oh wow, now that’s a warm welcome!”   
“Oh! MJ! I… I didn’t- It’s not what it sounds-” Peter stammers but MJ interrupts his weak excuse with a chuckle and a small wave.  
“Sure thing, Pete.” Peter’s cheeks are _burning_ at his mistake. God. He knows MJ has her subs call her daddy and now _he_ called her daddy- fuck, fuck, _fuck_. The girl snorts at his awkwardness and walks over to him. “Dude, it’s no big deal. Kinda figured Tony would get off on being called that. C’mere, missed you.” Peter lets MJ pull him into a tight hug, her soft and warm embrace soothing his embarrassment. Yeah, the timing was unfortunate, but he knows she doesn’t judge him.

“Speaking of your daddy, where is he?” She saunters over to the kitchen, moving around ever so swiftly. Peter loves how she doesn’t mind that this is Tony Stark’s penthouse. Most people are afraid to touch anything. MJ made this her second home the first time she set foot in here. Peter had been afraid Tony would think her to be a little too confident, but no, he _adores_ MJ. Loves the endless discussions he can have with her, without her ever holding back her opinion. Loves the dark, sarcastic jokes. Loves how good of a friend she is for Peter, helping him crawl out of his shell after the MIT incident.  
“Oh, he’s uh, in the lab,” Peter stammers. _Working on our Stark Industries sex toy because I broke it last night._ MJ cocks an eyebrow at him, sipping on her water. She just knows there’s more to the story and she’s using her silence to spur him on, wanting to know every little detail. Peter just grins, shaking his head and waving her off. 

“Believe me, you don’t even want to know _this_ story.” Somehow, discussing his sex life with the girl had become so casual over time. He’s no longer too flushed talking about it. Yet, telling her that Tony made him his own personalized sex toy might be… Too much.  
“Try me?” She refills her glass and walks over to the couch, slumping down against the backrest and kicking off her sneakers. Peter groans as he follows her to the touch, sitting down next to her. She pats her own legs, inviting him to pop his feet in her lap as he always does. There’s no way she’d let the topic slide now. One day, he asked her why she was so curious about his sex life. She’d been honest, admitting she liked seeing him enjoy himself after… Well, Beck. Plus, she giggled, she liked having inside knowledge on the sexual preferences of the richest man in the world.

“I uh, broke our sex toy last night? It’s… Stark Tech and Tony’s fixing it now.”  
“ _Peter Benjamin Parker,_ are you telling me Tony _made_ you a sex toy?” She shakes her head in disbelief, grinning widely. “What does it do?”  
“Oh, you know, it changes shapes. It’s either a plug, a dildo, a vibrator…” Peter grins, wiggling his eyebrows. If he’s going to tell the story he’d better own it. “Anything Tony wants it to be.”  
“Kinky.”  
“Definitely. This one time he-” Peter shuts up the second the elevator pings. This time, it actually is Tony who comes walking in with, of course, the black cube in his hands. Peter grins at him sheepishly and the man looks between him and MJ, greeting her with a little nod.  
“Well, now you two are making me wonder what I interrupted?”  
“Oh, it’s n-nothing, honestly!” Peter rushes out at the same time as MJ’s nonchalant, “-talking about your sex life, why?” Tony laughs at Peter’s mortified face.  
“Didn’t know you were that much of a tattletale?” Tony smirks and cocks an eyebrow.  
“Oh,” MJ chuckles. “He really _is._ ”  
“Yeah? What’d the boy tell you about me?” Tony puts the sex toy on the countertop and heads for the chair opposite them, a curious sparkle in his eyes as he waits for MJ to continue. Peter flushes. Oh, God. He knows that face. He quickly chips in before the conversation gets out of hand.  
“Really, Mr. Stark-” he mentally curses at himself for the slip up of his name. “-it’s nothing. I just-” He can’t even finish his sentence as MJ puts her hand on his ankle and interrupts him.   
“Oh, just the usual stuff. The other time he told me how you guys like to have sneaky sex at parties - though, I don’t quite believe the ‘sneaky’ part.” She leans back against the couch, completely in her element. “But also how he calls you daddy and breaks sex toys.”  
“Toy. Singular.”  
“Now we’re talking.”

Tony eyes Peter quickly, checking up on him. Peter knows his face is flushed, part embarrassment, part… something else. Tony’s lips curl up when he sees exactly what’s going on and the man shifts in his seat to get more comfortable - ready to take this conversation to the next level. Peter gets off on embarrassment, on being portrayed as a needy little boy. Even more so when publicly. He’s a little afraid they’re crossing a line here, but they’re all seemingly very into the direction of this conversation.  
“Well, if we’re talking anyways,” Tony starts. “Why don’t you tell her how you broke the toy?”  
“Oh God,” Peter stutters, eyes widening as he stares at his boyfriend. He knew Tony was going to push further but he hadn’t expected this. He swallows, glancing sideways at MJ. The girl grins. 

“Please, do tell, Pete.” Peter takes a shaky breath, mentally cursing at the slight tingling in his groin.   
“I… Was uhm-...” He looks at Tony once more. The man nods in encouragement. “I was sucking on it, and uh, Tony slammed into my G-, uh, prostate, and I just accidentally bit down too hard. Y’know, Spidey strength,” he stammers. MJ looks rather impressed.   
“Sucking on a toy, uh? Now that’s one I should try with my subbies next time. You got any more good ideas, Tony?” Peter shifts and tries to pull his legs up, but MJ’s thumb brushes past the skin of his exposed ankle so gently it has him shiver. He decides it can’t hurt being so close to her just a little longer.  
“Depends,” Tony replies slyly. “What kind of Domme are you? Gentle? Rough? Mean?"  
“Hmmm, Gentle Femdom big time. I like giving my subs physical pleasure while degrading the fuck outta them at every chance I get.”

“Oh, in that case, you ever tried making them wear a plug, or any toy for that matter, and go shopping?” Tony grins. Peter blushes as he remembers the time he and Tony did exactly that and he actually moans at the memory.  
“Seems you liked that, Peter?” MJ whispers softly. Peter’s breath hitches and he’s not sure what to answer. So he simply nods, shifting in an attempt to cover his half-hard cock. MJ smirks and bites her lip. “I’ve never actually worn one up my ass, so I don’t really know what it’s like.” _Oh, no_. “What’s it like, Pete?”  
“It’s, ehm…” Peter presses his lips on top of each other and looks at Tony. The mischievous glimmer in the man’s eyes already says enough, but he nods for good measure. “Feels good,” Peter breathes out. “Makes you feel so full and- and it moves.” He swallows and stares at his half-eaten cookie on the table, not daring to look either other participants of this conversation in the eye. “With every step you take.” MJ nods with an approving look on her face.

“Sounds nice. Anything to add?” Peter’s mouth is dry. There are a hundred more things he could add. A hundred more things he could say, but this… This feels so weird. Terribly wrong but… So right.  
“Sometimes da- Tony makes it buzz.”  
“Oooh,” MJ sing songs. “That must hit you in all the good places, right?” Peter hates how casual MJ is. Hates Tony’s intense stare. But he loves it. He loves it so much. Peter nods, maybe a little too frantically and he sucks in a breath.  
“Speak, _honeybunch,”_ Tony orders and Peter automatically nods again.  
“Yeah- yeah, feels amazing. I couldn’t walk at some point, -was too much.”

MJ smiles and suddenly changes the subject.  
“Honeybunch!” She exclaims. “I almost forgot about that. I wonder what else you call him, Tones.”  
“Oh, you know, the usual. Sweetness… Sweet thing, baby, _good boy_... “ Tony shows Peter an endearing smile and is obviously pretending all those words don’t go straight to Peter’s cock. “All the things to make him soft and pliant.”  
“That means there’s more.” MJ grins.  
“Oh…” Tony’s expression grows darker and Peter shudders at the sight. “Definitely.” He pauses for dramatic effect and Peter squeezes his eyes shut, anticipating the rush of arousal that will shoot through him soon. “When things get a little rougher on the bed he’s my _slut._ ” Peter’s dick twitches and he licks his lips. “My sweet, little cockslut.” Peter lets his head fall back over the armrest and can’t contain himself anymore. His breathing has turned to soft whimpers and MJ’s constant rubbing of her thumb over his calf is doing things to him he would never dare to admit. But they’re all seeing it. There’s no denying that Peter is a horny mess on the couch and he jolts upright when he feels MJ lean over his legs that are still resting on her lap.

He relaxes slightly when he notices she reaches for something on the table, but his pleasure contorted face turns into a pout when he realizes what MJ is going for. His cookie. She comes back up to sit comfortably again and maintains eye contact with Peter as she asserts her dominance by taking a bite of his half-eaten cookie.  
“Oh,” she says quietly after swallowing. “This was yours, wasn’t it, _sweetness_?” she grins and leans forward to hand it to Peter. He doesn’t even raise his hands anymore, he just leans in and opens his mouth, wrapping his lips around the cookie as he closes his eyes. He moans softly as the sweet treat melts on his tongue, but then he realizes what’s happening and his eyes fly open. He pulls back, cookie still in his mouth and MJ cocks an eyebrow at him. She rubs the fingers of her hand together to get rid of the crumbles and then looks at the tips before locking gazes with Peter again. She slowly brings her hand up and wraps her lips around her index finger, then her thumb and then her middle finger. “Tastes good,” she says softly. Peter swallows his cookie and gasps for air. His cock is achingly hard right now and it’s extremely visible in his sweats.

It’s quiet for a second. All three people in the room are weighed down by the sexual tension in the air. It’s only when Peter manages to move to wipe his fingers on his shirt that MJ suddenly pats her hand on his legs and pushes him off her to stand up.  
“Alright, losers-” she says with a grin. “I’m off.” She walks past Peter’s face, putting in a little more effort to sway her hips and Peter goes pale when he smells it. When he smells _her_. MJ is so turned on that Peter can _smell her_. Fuck. Peter jolts when her hand suddenly rests on top of his curls and he looks up at her with big eyes. She smiles down at him and then sneaks a glance at Tony. “I’ll leave you two to it.” She tugs at his hair slightly before making her way to the elevator and Peter can’t stop staring at her. At the shape of her body, the lines of her curves. Her _ass_. When she steps into the elevator she twirls with an evil grin on her face. Her mouth is half-opened and her head is slightly angled up when she seductively moans. 

“ _Go be a good boy for daddy._ ”

The second the elevator doors close, Peter’s head whips around to stare at Tony wide-eyed. The man simply cocks an eyebrow and nods at his crotch.  
“You heard her.” Peter looks at Tony’s hard cock pressing through the fabric of his dark jeans and his mouth salivates at the sight. The boy slowly pushes himself off the couch. He’s too focussed on Tony to realize he could have stood up to walk. Instead, he crawls. His own hardness grazing past his loose sweats. Tony can’t help but smirk as he pushes his jeans down his butt and Peter nearly drools when his daddy casually cups his shaft through his underwear. Peter slowly moves up, curling his fingers around the hem of Tony’s pants aiming to pull them off completely. Once they’re discarded, he shifts to sit between Tony’s legs on the floor. He looks up at Tony, who leans forward to take Peter’s face in both his hands.  
“D-daddy,” Peter whimpers. His eyes flutter and his nostrils flare when he breathes in Tony’s cologne.  
“Oh, sweetness. You look so pretty when you’re all hot and bothered.” Peter shuts his eyes, relishing in the sensation of Tony’s warm hands covering his cheeks. Peter lets himself be guided as Tony pulls him closer to his crotch. The man’s hands move back on Peter’s head, tugging at his hair. Peter moans and hips buck against the chair.

“Go on then,” Tony whispers with a smile. Peter doesn’t wait. Now that daddy has given permission he’s going to go all in. He opens his mouth wide and licks one long stripe over Tony’s dick through the fabric of his underwear. “Oh, that’s right, right there, boy-” Tony is _so_ hard. Peter can barely believe that Tony got turned on watching Peter get… Dominated. By MJ. The younger man growls and teethes at the hem of Tony’s underwear.  
“O-off,” he moans. “Need you-”  
“Oh, sweetness,” Tony coos, complying with his sub’s wishes. “So eager to please.” Peter nods, squeezing his eyes shut as he laps at the skin of Tony’s now exposed cock. The older man gasps when Peter suddenly takes the man’s shaft in his mouth, without warning. He scoffs a laugh. “ _Very_ eager, aren’t you?” All Peter can do is moan. He brings up his hands to help jerk Tony off while his tongue swirls around the head. He hollows his cheeks and sucks ever so gently. Tony’s muscles relax as his eyes roll back and he sinks into the cushions of the armchair. “Oh, Peter, you feel so good on me, o-oh.”  
“Love you,” Peter whispers before he wraps his lips around Tony again and the man can’t help but smile.  
“I love you too, _caro mio-_ ”

It’s not long before Tony sits up straight to tug at Peter’s head a bit more aggressively, urging the boy off his cock.  
“Undress yourself for me, Petey, I want to take you to the bedroom.” Peter gasps at the word but frowns slightly at the implications.  
“But- your back-”  
“Uh-uh, don’t you dare ruin the moment, kid. I know how much you weigh, I deadlift half of that every week. Off with those clothes. Want you to sit down on top of me, want to fill you up.” Peter grins while he undresses.  
“Daddy’s overselling himself,” he says cheekily and Tony huffs.  
“Thought MJ told you to be a good boy for me, Pete.” Peter halts his movements, shirt half over his head and he realizes Tony could literally see his cock throb at the sentence. When he finishes taking off his shirt he’s met with Tony’s shit-eating grin. The man knows _exactly_ what he’s doing to Peter and honestly… Peter loves every second of it. Tony is still lazily stroking his cock while staring at Peter’s. The boy climbs on top of his daddy and angles himself so Tony can push in. Peter jolts when Tony suddenly grabs his cock to halt him from sitting down.

“Shouldn’t I open you up first, baby boy?” Peter smiles and leans down to press a kiss on the corner of Tony’s mouth. He then licks across the man’s lips and pulls back slightly, only to whisper:  
“Fingered myself after lunch, so I’d be ready for you.”  
“Lunch was a while back.”  
“Need you, daddy, please.” Tony pushes his face towards Peter to bring him in for a hungry kiss. They moan into each other’s mouths as Tony’s hands crawl up to Peter’s hips, only to lower him slowly. Too slowly for Peter’s taste. He’d rather slam down immediately. Feel his daddy fill him up so well- hit him right where he wants him to.  
“Easy, boy…” Tony mumbles against Peter’s chin before pushing his tongue back into the boy’s mouth, tasting the cookie Peter and MJ ate earlier.

Peter gasps when the tip of Tony’s cock probes his entrance.  
“That’s it, sweetness,” Tony whispers. “Let me in…” Peter’s body shakes as he lets Tony guide himself further and further down on his cock. He’s doing everything he can to unclench as fast as possible and when Tony bottoms out they come together in an embrace. They stay seated like that for a while, not moving, just taking in each other’s presence, feeling the stretch. Tony’s face is pressed flush against Peter’s chest and after a little bit, he starts pressing soft kisses on Peter’s skin, causing goosebumps to spread over the younger man’s body. Peter desperately holds onto Tony and presses his lips on top of Tony’s head.  
“Bedroom?” he asks quietly, causing Tony to chuckle.  
“Needy little thing,” the man sighs, taking Peter’s nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Peter clenches his jaw, stifling a moan. Tony looks up at Peter, his irises dark with lust, pupils blown wide and he grins. “Let’s go.”

Peter yelps surprised when Tony swiftly stands up, hands on the boy’s ass. Peter’s response, not just audible but also physical has Tony chuckle.  
“You’re getting a little sticky, Pete.” Peter slowly wraps his legs around Tony’s waist. The movement of Tony’s cock in his body causes him to groan softly.  
“Don’t want you to drop me,” he scoffs with a soft laugh. Tony squeezes Peter’s butt.  
“You’re a mean spider, Pete.” Tony starts walking towards the bathroom with Peter’s chest still flush against his face.  
“Self-preservation, daddy.” Tony arches his back slightly so he can pull back and look Peter in the eye with raised eyebrows.  
“Do you want to come?” Peter immediately scrambles to hold onto Tony regularly and he ceases his sticking. “That’s what I thought.”

Soon enough Tony manages to carry the boy to the bedroom. Peter smiles up at him as the man gently lowers him onto the soft sheets, hovering over him, kissing him passionately. Tony’s being so gentle with him it makes his heart flutter in his chest.  
“Daddy…” he whispers, grabbing onto the man’s shoulders, trying to pull him in even closer. He wants to feel Tony everywhere. The weight pressing down on him, the man’s hands exploring his tingling body, wants to hear Tony’s voice whisper sweet praise in his ears.  
“You want me to fuck you, _amore_?” Tony whispers against his lips and Peter nods breathlessly, clenching around Tony’s cock inside him.  
“Please, please move,” he whispers and gasps. His eyes widen when Tony rolls his hips into him, the drag inside him sparking pleasure throughout his entire body.   
“Like that?”  
“More, daddy, please, please.” Peter knows he’s a wreck in the very best sense of the word. He’s floating already, his mind easy and calm and fuck, he feels so loved. Tony complies with his wish, picking up speed, rutting into his sweet little submissive with a grin on his face and lowering his lips towards Peter’s ear.

“Did MJ turn you on, sweetness?” Peter jolts at the sudden embarrassment and he lets out a high-pitched moan. _Oh, God_. Tony’s doing it again, isn’t he? He’s going to whisper the sweetest filth into his ear, stirring up fantasies in his mind. Just as he did with Bucky all these months ago. Peter loves it. Loves him. He nods frantically.  
"You want to fuck her, don't you? Feel your hard cock slide into her slick, dripping pussy- suck at her tits until they’re sore. Make her feel _so_ good, just cause you want to do that for her. Oh, Peter, how I would love to see who could come more often in a row. Think you can beat a seasoned domme like her? I'd like to see you try.” Peter whimpers at the thought. He wants it. Badly.

"You want to bury your face between her slick thighs? Smell her scent again? ‘Cause I saw it hit you, _honeybunch_. You liked it didn't you?"  
“S-Smelled so good, she was horny, daddy, I-” Tony growls into his ears, sneaking his hand between their bodies to jerk Peter off. Hard and fast. Peter cries out when the little sparks just build and build and build. He wants to come so bad. Wants his daddy to fill him. Fill him up like the sweet slut he is. _God_. He really is. Tony sucks on the skin just below Peter’s ear, harshly, marking him up, claiming him - yet, teasing him with another sweet fantasy.

“Know what it sounds like, fucking a girl, Pete? I do- oh, I do, sweetness. The sound,” Tony gasps, losing himself in the rhythm of slamming into his boy. “It’s disgustingly filthy. The wetter, the better. You can hear it in the back of your head, can you? Can you hear her moaning your name, order you to come?”  
“Y-Yes, yes, yes,” Peter chokes out, he can hear it; MJ’s soft voice, demandingly sweet.   
“And you would come for her, Peter, because she told you so. You’d fill her up- mix your cum.” Tony’s voice is breathy and shaky and rough and Peter doesn’t know how to handle the pleasure coursing through him. It’s too much. He’s so close. So close.  
“T-tell me more, daddy, please.” Peter’s clawing on Tony’s back, fingers digging into the strong muscles he finds there. Tony moans as Peter’s nails press into his skin. His free hand moves up to tug on the boy’s soft curls.  
“Oh baby, she’d force that sweet little mouth of yours back down on her pussy- make you eat her out. But this time you can taste your own cum too. You’d like that, fuck Pete, you’d like tasting yourself inside her. Like making her cum over and over again until her legs are trembling all around you.”  
“F-Fuck, daddy, yes, yes!” Peter gasps, panting, pushing his head back into his pillow harshly when Tony flicks his thumb over the tip. Again, and again, and again, and-  
“Go on then, sweetness, be a slut for her. _Come for her._ ” 

Peter cries out when Tony’s words tip him over the edge. His hips buck into the man’s grip wildly, white hot spurts sticking between their bodies. He’s trembling all over. Tony’s low grunts are hot against his neck.  
“Good boy, fuck, Peter baby, you- Oh _yes._ ” Tony’s voice trails off and a loud, disgustingly filthy groan escapes his throat. Peter feels Tony’s balls against his ass as the man buries himself deep inside of him, filling him up. Peter just takes it all, relishing in the short pants leaving the man’s mouth and feeling Tony’s rapid heartbeat as he collapses on top of him. Peter lets out a shaky breath, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck and holding him close while the man rides out his orgasm.  
“Peter…”  
“Daddy, that was- fuck.”  
“S-so hot.”  
Peter nods, pressing a gentle kiss on top of Tony’s hair. He can’t help the amazed chuckle falling from his lips. He never thought they’d do something like this again. And fuck- he’d loved it.   
“I love you, Tony,” Peter breathes softly. Tony lets out a satisfied noise and buries his face in the crook of the boy’s neck.   
“I love you too, baby. Blanket?”  
“Blanket,” Peter replies with a happy smile, tugging on the sheets and wrapping the both of them into the soft, warm fabric. They hold each other until they doze off.

-

Tony growls and slams his laptop shut. He can’t see another e-mail, another article, another stupid fucking document, even if his life depended on it. Peter’s head shoots up from the other side of the desk, looking up from his Electrodynamics textbook alarmed.  
“You okay?”  
Tony doesn’t answer right away, doesn’t want to snap at his boy - which fuck - he would if he would open his mouth now. He takes a deep breath, holding it for a couple of seconds before letting the air escape his tight chest. He sniffs, his foot tapping on the floor restlessly. This is getting out of hand. He loves his job, doesn’t usually have a problem with the neverending pile of stuff he has to go through. However, lately he hasn’t been able to handle it very well. He’s so stressed. So burned out. So on edge that Bruce had already carefully suggested maybe he should take a couple of days off. But how could he? There were _deadlines_ and _meetings_ and surely he couldn’t just cancel those because his brain couldn’t keep up with it.  
“No,” his croaks, eyes gazing at the floor. “-I don’t think I am.”

Peter carefully closes his book and walks over to his boyfriend, hugging him from behind. Tony sighs into the embrace, hands reaching up to hold Peter’s wrists, pressing him closer.   
“Tell me what’s going on, Tony.” Tony sniffs, waving at the work in front of them.  
“I just… Can’t deal with this shit right now.” He bites his lips realizing how inadequate that sounds. It’s just work. The same old things he’s been doing for years already. “I’m just being stupid, Pete, don’t mind me. It’ll be fine.” Peter shakes his head gently.   
“You’re not stupid.” He sighs, kisses the top of the man’s hair. Tony melts into the touch.   
“I am, though. It’s easy stuff, just some editing and basic meetings.”  
“Tony, stop it. Just because it’s ‘easy stuff’ doesn’t mean it’s easy. You’ve been working so much the past weeks, if your brain needs a little break, take one.” Tony huffs. Peter makes it sound so simple. The man shakes his head.  
“Peter, I ju-”  
“Alright, that’s it. We’re leaving this office for the rest of today and don’t you dare protest against it.” Peter pulls Tony’s chair backward to create space between him and the desk.  
“Wha-”  
“Hush. Just come with me.” Peter doesn’t give Tony the time to even try and tell him off, grabbing his hand, helping him to stand up. Peter guides both of them outside the office and locks the door, stuffing the key inside his pocket.  
“I have a meeting with the chemistry team this afternoon, Pete.”  
“Fri? Please notify the chemistry team the meeting’s canceled.” Tony stares at Peter in astonishment.   
“You did not just do that.”  
“Oh, I sure did. Any other meetings I should know about?” Tony feels his face flush. He feels so called out and a weird part of his brain _likes_ it. He simply shakes his head. “Good.”

Soon, Tony finds himself seated on the couch with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and Peter half-asleep against his side, his head resting on Tony’s shoulder. Peter had taken good care of him; made him a grilled cheese sandwich and made sure Tony didn’t check his work emails as he ate. He’s so glad Peter cut through him. Forced him to put his work down. Maybe he did need this after all. Needed Peter to be strict. He looks down at the bunch of curls and smiles, pressing a gentle kiss on top of it. He hums their Italian tune - ‘Ti Amo by Umberto Tozzi -, the lyrics echoing in his head. 

_Dammi il tuo vino leggero, che hai fatto quando non c'ero, e le lenzuola di lino. Dammi il sonno di un bambino._

He freezes when it suddenly hits him. _Give me your light wine you made while I was away, and the linen sheets give me the sleep of a child._ The lyrics take him right back to the spa. How he knelt in front of Peter, how he made him feel good; fed him the grapes, massaged the warm oil into his God’s body. He needs that again. Craves the submission. Peter’s gentle but demanding touch. He needs to give up control.

_He needs to give up control._

“Peter?” His voice is shakier than he’d like it to be. Peter shifts, mumbling a soft “Yes?” as his eyes flutter open.   
“I- would… Would you be my Cupido today?” Peter whips his head up, to stare at Tony. Tony’s throat feels so dry, his heart thumping in his chest as he waits for Peter to answer. He knows Peter loved their little roleplay, but he has no clue if he’d want to do it again.  
“Did you just ask what I think you asked me?”  
“Well, yes? But only if you want to, of course.”  
“I- I can try, but I don't know if I can?” Peter replies slowly, sitting up straight. “I’m not a natural dominant like you, Tony.” Peter stares at the look that flashes across the man’s eyes and he smiles. “But I can’t say no to a sweet servant like you, why don’t you get down on your knees?” Peter whispers. He’s not sure how this will turn out. He doesn’t feel anything near the God he’d been in Italy. The environment of the penthouse just feels… off. Tony fucked him nearly everywhere in this place; domming him. He does want to try it though. Tony carefully puts the blanket away, kneeling in front of Peter.  
“My lord,” he whispers. “-you have taken such good care of me today.”

Peter looks at Tony, smiling. He carefully reaches out for the man’s face, dragging the tip of his finger across Tony’s bottom lip. The man’s eyes flutter shut at the gentle touch. Tony looks beautiful like this. Peter wants to dom him. Wants to take him apart. He just… Can’t. Not here. He pulls his hand back.  
“Tony, I-I’m sorry. Yellow.” The man’s eyes open wide and he scrambles up quickly, sitting down next to Peter again. Peter swallows, biting his lips. “Don’t get me wrong, I want to do this with you, Tony. It’s just…” Peter waves at their surroundings. “In here, it doesn’t feel right. I’m just Peter. Peter’s not a dom.” Tony shakes his head, taking Peter’s hands in his.  
“It’s okay. I… Guess it feels off for me too.” Peter groans. He doesn’t want to disappoint the man. Tony barely asks for something as specific as this and now it seems like it’s not working out. Peter feels bad about it. If only they were at the spa. The lush greenery surrounding them. The luxurious marble baths. Peter feels his body tingle at the thought, a hint of Cupido shining through. _What if…_

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”  
“Yes, Peter?” The boy can’t help but grin at the confused expression on Tony’s face.  
“Can you please book the Italian Spa for two this weekend. Friday till Monday.” Peter leans back on the couch, actually feeling in his element right now. Tony shakes his head.   
“I can’t-”  
“And cancel all of Tony’s appointments.”  
“I have canceled the appointments, are we taking this from your account, Peter?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. asks. Peter intently stares at Tony and Tony stares back. They both know Peter can’t afford this. They both know how much Tony likes it when Peter shamelessly spends the billionaire’s money. So Peter grins when he licks his lips and answers.  
“Tony’s.”

Peter squeals startled when Tony attacks him with a hot kiss. His warm, soft lips sweet on his own.  
“Fuck, Pete- Telling me straight-faced you can’t dom me in the tower and yet you pull shit like that?”  
“Daddy-” Peter whimpers, melting in the man’s demanding embrace. Tony’s lips graze past his cheekbones, up to his ear while leaving featherlight kisses. Occasionally giving a gentle suck on the sensitive skin. Peter loves it. Relishes in it.  
“Kid, you’re gonna be the death of me.”


	2. Progetto

Peter felt a strange hint of homecoming when he set foot in the spa again. The beautiful large pillars, frescos on the walls and lush greenery around him took him back to the first and last time they’d been here all those months ago. The flight to Italy was nice - Peter napped through most of it - and they haven’t done much since they arrived last night. They went to the sauna and then decided to hit the hay early on. The time difference between the USA and Italy was already evident in both men. They hoped they would be able to make the most of their little weekend off after a good rest. 

Peter laughs as he watches Tony lower himself into the natural pool. The water isn’t as hot as the other pools around here and seeing the man’s face scrunch indicates he clearly hadn’t expected the lower temperature. He splashes a handful of water Peter’s way, making him shriek when the cold droplets hit his bare abdomen.  
“Tony!” The older man laughs as he finally sinks down in the water completely.  
“If you want revenge, come and get me!”  
Peter snorts at the dare and carefully sticks his right foot into the pool. It’s not exactly cold, but cold enough to make him flinch a little. He won’t show Tony though, he’s not giving the man that satisfaction, so he forces a wide grin on his face and jumps right in. He ignores the way the cold water wraps around him and swims over to Tony, giving him a peck on his cheek. Tony sends him the goofiest smile as he wraps his arms around the younger man’s waist, pulling him in close.  
“Cupido,” he breathes gently and Peter’s jaw slacks, staring at his boyfriend. This morning, Tony had handed him a tiny little hourglass. Tony’s voice was slightly hesitant when he spoke.

“ _If it’s upright, we’re just Peter and Tony. If we put it on its side, I’m your servant. Whenever either of us needs a break, or wants to start a scene, we can communicate it, even if we don’t have the means to speak out loud.”_

Right before they left for the pool, Tony had eyed Peter carefully as he flipped the hourglass to its side. Peter had simply nodded and as if on cue, Tony wordlessly peeled Peter’s belongings from his hands - carrying it for him. And now they were here. There wasn’t anyone else in or near the pool right now. Just them. The mere idea of what they could do had Peter rock hard in his trunks.  
“That’s right, Tony,” Peter whispers softly - stressing the man’s name. He takes a small step forward, and another one, forcing Tony backward until he has the man trapped between his body and the edge of the pool. “-oh, I’ve missed seeing you like this. You’re so ready to please me, aren’t you?” Peter bites down his lips, pushing away the slightly intruding thought as he remembered who had spoken the words he wants to say last. Peter will reclaim them. Make them his own once more. “So ready to _worship me_ , I just know you are.”  
“Yes, yes, my lord,” comes Tony’s breathless reply. His eyes big and brown, looking down at his god in adoration. “- _please._ ”

Peter pulls Tony in for a gentle kiss, loving how the man gasps against his lips; already pliant in his arms. Peter knows how much Tony needs this - the little break from the weight on his shoulders that comes with the responsibility of being a Stark. Well then, they’d better dive right into it.  
“I’m thirsty,” Peter says, eyeing his glass of wine on the little table next to the pool. He slowly releases his grip on Tony to urge him on. Peter watches the little spark in Tony’s eyes. The man gives him a quick nod before he turns around, placing his hands on the edge of the pool and pushing up. He gets out of the water easily, giving Peter a nice view of his ass, very evident as the crimson wet fabric clings onto his skin. His throat is dry at the unspoken promise of him topping the heck out of his lover tonight. _Tonight._

Tony picks up the glass of wine carefully to bring it to Peter. To _Cupido._ As he walks back he stares at the god in awe. Oh, how he’d missed this. Watching the droplets glistening on the young man’s skin in the basking, warm glow of the easy-morning sunlight. He still can’t believe just how stunning Peter truly is. The ripped muscles, curls framing his face just perfectly. Damn, he can’t wait to place the laurel crown on top of his head later today. Right where it belongs.  
“Your wine, my lord.” He crouches down at the edge and bows his head slightly as he hands Peter the glass. His breath hitches when their fingers brush together ever so lightly. He gazes up a little, watching how Peter’s lips part, taking the tiniest little sip from the deep red drink.  
“Hm,” Peter hums, his eyebrows furrowing together. Tony’s heartbeat picks up slightly at the hint of dismay coming from the other.   
“Is there something wrong, _amore_ ?” Peter waves for Tony to get back in the pool and he quickly obliges. He can feel the shimmer of arousal thrumming underneath his skin. Peter’s working up to something and he can’t wait to find out what it is.  
“I don’t like the glass.” Peter states, handing Tony the glass curtly. He doesn’t like- what now?  
“I- How would you like it then?” Peter licks his bottom lip suggestively, taking a quick glance at their surroundings before taking a step closer towards Tony. The movement causes the water to gently bounce around their chests and the soft, rippling sound only adds to the anticipation. Their bodies are flushed together and _oh god_ , Tony can feel Peter’s hard-on on his thigh. Peter smirks, leaning in to whisper into Tony’s ear, the hot breath tickling his skin. He waits for Peter to speak.  
“From your lips.”

Tony freezes and his dick twitches as he stares ahead. The wires in his brain are buzzing with arousal and when Peter pulls back, biting his bottom lip, Tony gasps.  
“Go on,” Peter says quietly. His hands creep up to curl his fingers around Tony’s. He helps the older man bring the glass up to his lips. “Take a little sip for yourself first, sweetness.” The glass rests against Tony’s lips and slowly but surely he tips it, closing his eyes. There’s a gentle tug, pulling the glass away from him slightly and he opens his eyes to look at Peter. At Cupido. There’s a small smile on his face and he whispers: “Eyes on me.” 

As Tony tips the glass again, not breaking eye contact this time, one of Peter’s hands caresses Tony’s jawline and moves down to his throat. His thumb rests on Tony’s Adam's apple and the man is having a hard time keeping his composure. The wine invades Tony’s mouth, the sweet alcohol stings his tongue deliciously. Peter’s thumb rubs a slow circle on Tony’s Adam’s apple and he licks his lips, pressing himself against the older man even more. “ _Swallow._ ”

Tony moans, taking the glass from his lips and obeying Cupido’s command. The god must feel Tony’s hard-on throbbing against his thigh. Their brown eyes, still locked together, slowly lose their color as their pupils blow wide with lust. Peter relishes in the sensation of the wine going down Tony’s throat and he immediately uses his other hand to push the glass back on Tony’s lips.  
“The next sip is mine.” Tony simply nods slowly, not looking away from his Cupido’s eyes, swallowing him whole. When he has taken his next sip, Peter takes the glass from him and places it on the side of the pool. Tony purses his lips together in an attempt to keep the sweet wine inside his mouth. Peter turns back to Tony and shifts them in the water until his servant’s back is pressed against the wall of the pool once more. He invades Tony’s space again but before he takes his sip, he leaves a wet kiss right below Tony’s jaw. The man jolts slightly, his mouth wants to open so he can moan at the attention his god is giving him, but the wine-

“Ready to share?” Peter sighs as he kitten licks Tony’s lips. Tony nearly swallows the sip when Peter’s hand suddenly grabs his hard, throbbing cock through his trunks. He lets out a repressed moan and Peter chuckles softly. “Don’t move. Just let it happen…” Peter closes his eyes and presses his slightly opened mouth against Tony’s. While his one hand rubs Tony’s dick agonizingly slowly, the other finds its way up to play with Tony’s curls. The man immediately melts under his god’s touch and he opens his mouth, sharing the wine with his Cupido. Peter drinks it up immediately, pushing his tongue in to taste every corner of Tony’s mouth. They moan into each other and a soft tug at Tony’s hair has the man gasp. He’s turning to putty. His god’s teasing has his knees buck. He’s glad he’s squashed between Cupido and the pool wall, or he would’ve lost his balance. He knows he can’t be drunk from one sip of wine, but he sure is drunk on his infinite love for Peter.

“Cupido.” he whispers feverishly into their never-ending kiss, “Thank y-”  
“Shhh, _caro mio_ ,” Peter coos, cutting of Tony’s plea, “-take another sip and let me taste it.” Tony isn’t sure how he even manages to find the glass on the edge of the pool without looking. He moves it to his lips, whining low in his throat when Peter’s grip on his hair tightens slightly, making him tip his head back. The motion has some of the wine trickles down Tony’s neck and he can’t help but close his eyes when he feels Peter’s eager lips suck onto the sensitive skin. 

“Oh, you’re so good for me,” his Cupido breathes out, “-already getting close?” Tony’s ashamed to admit that yes he is. Peter’s hand palming him so good, the dominance seeping through every sweet praise he gets. Peter grins, Tony can feel it against his skin. The young god’s lips move up to his ear, licking and grazing his teeth past the little curves. “I wish I could make you come, right here, but…” Peter grunts and lets go of Tony altogether all of a sudden. Tony nearly collapses forward at the loss of support and stares at Peter in confusion. Did he do something wrong? Did he-

“-a beautiful pool don’t you think?” A strange voice suddenly rings in Tony’s ears from the other side of the water and his cheeks flare up. Peter is already floating in the water as if he hadn’t been ravaging Tony mere seconds ago.   
“You knew they were coming,” Tony whispers breathlessly, quickly leaning back against the edge of the pool and sipping from Peter’s wine, hoping he doesn’t look too flushed. Peter smirks, nodding. His sensitive Spider hearing must’ve heard them coming from far away.   
“I did,” he confirms. “-but you know how much I love hearing your sweet sounds. I couldn’t stop just yet.”  
“My l-”  
“Come on.” Peter laughs gently and swims towards Tony. Taking the glass from his hand and finishing it, swallowing the last sip before he pushes himself up and outside the water. Tony follows Peter’s lead, walking up to their belongings to take them with them. Carrying everything for his god once again.  
“Amore, where are we going?”  
“I think it’s time for me to wear a certain laurel crown, don’t you think?” Tony wholeheartedly agrees.

-

“No!” Peter exclaims, jumping for the hourglass in Tony’s hand. He wants to tip it so he can order Tony to tell him what’s up. Make him say why he’s being so secretive all of a sudden. The older man holds the hourglass up in the air and knows Peter can steal it easily if the boy really wants to. Peter holds back, though, only to protest once again. “We came here to spend the weekend together, it’s Sunday already, I don’t want to spend a whole day by myself!”  
“Kid, I arranged all kinds of lovely massages for you. I want you relaxed and ready for tonight.” Peter pauses and stares at Tony, his brows slightly curled up into a frown.  
“What are you up to?” Tony drops his hand and sneaks it around Peter’s waist swiftly, to pull him closer. He holds his head back a little so he can keep looking at Peter’s face and he grins.  
“Only good things.”  
“No work?” Peter asks with a stern tone. Tony shakes his head and presses a quick peck on Peter’s lips.  
“No work.” His free hand pushes a strand of Peter’s curls out of the young man’s face and he cocks his head, studying Peter’s expression. “I promise, _amore_.”

Only good things, indeed. 

To say it lightly, Tony was a little frustrated by the constant interruptions of the other people at the spa. The only place he could truly submit to Peter was at their own little temple of a hotel room. And it wasn’t enough. He needed more. He _needs_ more. And more he will get. More he will _give_. He wants to spoil Peter- drown his Cupido, his sweetness, in his riches. And that’s what he shall do.  
“Mr. Stark, bon giorno!” The real estate agent welcomes the billionaire with open arms and a wide smile. It’s slightly windy on the spa island’s docks.  
“Marcello.” Tony nods politely while readjusting his sunglasses.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”  
“Oh,” Tony says with a smirk. “The pleasure is _all_ mine.”  
“Tony- may I call you Tony?” The agent glances at Tony with slightly widened eyes and Tony scoffs. Sales trick.  
“Sure.” Tony waves it off.

“Well then, Tony-” Marcello jumps into his speedboat, gesturing for Tony to follow him, which he does. “I have a wide array of available islands.” His accent is thick, the r rolling off his tongue like he’s a purring cat.  
“Cool, so how fast would you be able to turn one into Eden?”  
“Ah!” Marcello exclaims, baring his teeth with a wide smile. He starts the motor of the speedboat and they slowly take off. “You want a special retreat?” Tony nods curtly. “It depends on the land you pick and its possibilities. Obviously also the building style and how extensive your landscaping plans are.”  
“Talk to me. Give me options.” Tony sits down and leans back in his seat, curling his arm over the edge of the boat.  
“If you talk _fast_ , with today’s technologies and the latest building techniques in mind, we can get you a modern mansion within two months. That’s… Very fast, though.”  
“I’ve got money.” Tony scoffs a laugh. Marcello nods, holding back a laugh of his own.  
“Oh, I know.”  
“I don’t want a concrete cube.”  
“Don’t worry, Tony, I know many architects and my phone is buzzing constantly since word went out you’re _possibly_ buying from me.” Tony shakes his head and looks away. Marcello said it as if he knows Tony will be buying from him. He has to give it to the agent, though. Tony is impatient. They _will_ be shaking hands today.

“I want an ancient Roman temple.” Marcello’s head whips to look at Tony and he sucks at his teeth. “True Roman. None of that Renaissance mixed stuff. Luscious luxury. Pillars and triglyphs and a pediment with depictions of gods.” Marcello nods.  
“Want to be one?” Tony holds back a smirk.  
“Want to worship one.” There’s a short pause and Tony continues before Marcello can ask any questions. “Pomegranate orchard, large garden with a natural pool. Statues everywhere.” He uses his hands to gesture the shapes he envisions.  
“That sounds like quite the project!” Marcello’s voice sounds a little strained as if he’s scared of something. Tony knows what, though. Deadlines.

The inevitable question arises immediately.   
“When would you like all this to be ready?” Tony sniffs and turns his head to look over the water. The mainland is barely visible from here and the spa island is slowly growing smaller and smaller. He cocks an eyebrow and looks back at the real estate agent.  
“August.” Marcello sucks in a breath and Tony can’t help but feel for the guy. Still, as mentioned before, Tony is impatient. He’s not going to let Peter wait more than a year for this. His Cupido deserves to be worshipped in his own temple. Sooner rather than later.  
“That’s four months from now.”  
“I can’t exactly move a birthday, now, can I?” Tony stretches his back and crosses his legs. “The island’s a gift.” He kind of leans towards the real estate agent. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I can pay. Whatever it costs. I want- I need it done by then.” He didn’t mean to sound so desperate, but he did. 

Marcello takes a second, but then the corners of his mouth curl up.  
“You’re doing this for someone special,” he states. Tony nods, squeezing his eyes shut as he thinks of his Cupido.   
“He is my everything.” Marcello looks at Tony for a while, before his expression turns soft, yet resolute. He turns the wheel and steers away from the island they were headed to.  
“Change of plans?” Tony quips. Marcello just smiles.  
“Where we’re headed to now, wasn’t on the list of islands to show you, but… I think it might be exactly what you’re looking for.”

Marcello was right. It was exactly what Tony was looking for. After a full tour of the island, Tony’s head swam with anticipation. His cock half-hard near constantly. The island was sizable, but traversable. It’s a diagonal piece of land. When you dock the island you have to look up to see the temple in the distance. At least, that’s how Tony envisioned it. There’s nothing at the top of the hill now, but there will be. Oh, there will be. The island even has its own pond, which could easily be converted to the natural pool Tony wants and the fact that it rests against a steeper part of the hill means the waterfall can be carved out of it. The beaches weren’t deep, but the sand was white and warm. A large chunk of untouched land would be perfect for the orchard and Tony couldn’t help but imagine him being impaled by Peter’s cock on the flower beds of the small forest. He would’ve fallen to his knees to thank Marcello if he didn’t have a reputation to upkeep. To be sure, they’d visited a few other islands, but Tony couldn’t get the first one out of his mind. Marcello noticed, but - as opposed to Tony - the agent is patient.

At the end of their appointment, Marcello leans against the side of his speedboat.   
“I am aware this is still a big decision to make, so please feel free to sleep on it and-”  
“The first one,” Tony breathes. “I want it.” Marcello grins. This was probably the easiest sale he’s ever landed.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Fuck, Marcello, you saw it. It’s perfect.” Tony takes a pen from the inside pocket of his cream jacket and clicks the top. “Where do I sign?”  
“I have the papers on my desk at my office-”  
“Send it the second you get back. Shake my hand- where’s the champagne?” It’s been ages since Tony’s thrown his money around so impulsively. Ages since he’s been this carefree. He loves the feeling. And all of it is because of Peter. His amore. His _Cupido._

The ride back to the spa island was more relaxed, yet the excitement bubbling in Tony’s chest was evident to both men.  
“I will send you the portfolios of some terrific architects specialized in historical architecture. Unless... You have someone specific in mind?”  
“If your taste in architects is as splendid as your taste in islands, I’m certain you won’t disappoint.” Tony smiles and takes another sip from his champagne.   
“I know a few who have designed rooms in Caeser’s Palace, Vegas.”  
“Perfect.” Tony grins. If they design for Vegas, Tony won’t have to worry about the downright ridiculous requests he has in mind. One of which is a marble throne. With a carved out dick where your butt goes. He stifles a laugh as his mind races to all the other things he wants to fill the island with. And all the things he wants to be filled with on the island.

Something still lingers in the back of Tony’s mind. Something Marcello hadn’t told him. Tony toys with the champagne glass in his hand and bites the inside of his cheek.  
“Why did you show me that first island?” he asks, pursing his lips. Marcello doesn’t look at Tony. Instead, he keeps staring at the water in front of them. The spa island is a tiny speck in the distance.   
“I have always wanted to buy that island myself.”  
“Why didn’t you?”  
“I wanted to buy it for someone special to me. My lovely wife.” Marcello’s fingers tap the steering wheel and he looks up at the clouds. “She passed away four years ago.” Tony looks down into his champagne glass and runs his fingers over the edge.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. She was very sick. She has peace now.” It’s quiet for a short while before Tony finds the courage to speak again.  
“So, you held on to it,” Tony says softly. Marcello nods.  
“My company got hold of it soon after her death and put me in charge of selling it. But I couldn’t bear to sell it to just anybody.”  
“Then why me?”  
“Because you wanted to buy it for someone special to you.” For the first time since this conversation started, Marcello turns his face to look at Tony. “When you spoke of him, all I could see- all I could feel was love. _Agape.”  
_ “That’s Greek,” Tony quips, only to hide that he’s flustered. Marcello smiles.  
“It’s why I want you to have it.” Marcello looks forward again. They’re nearing the docks of the spa now. “Because you love him.”

Tony downright feels bad about having bought the island now. He still wants it. He’ll get over it, he guesses. But it still stings. Marcello had wanted to share it with his wife. For her to find rest. And he would never be able to. Instead, Tony is going to turn it into some kinky sex island. Tony steps out of the speedboat after downing the rest of his champagne. He looks at Marcello from the docks and bites his lip.  
"Before you go, Marcello, I- I do want you to know that it won't just be any retreat. It's-"  
"Oh, I know." Marcello grins. Tony takes a small step back, confused.  
"You know?"  
"Some gods are worthy of our devotion, aren't they?" Tony swallows. Marcello _knows. “_ Did you think I wanted to buy a secluded island for my wife for us to just read books and be lazy at the pool all day?” Tony scoffs a laugh and Marcello starts the motor again. The boat slowly moves away from the docks and Marcello waves his hand as if he’s royalty. "Eros, Tony! Eros!"  
"Also Greek!" Tony yells, unable to contain the pleasant warmth spreading through his body. Marcello's loud and cheerful laughter fades into the distance, as does the tiny speedboat.

-

Tony’s relaxing on their king-sized bed, quite pleased with himself after today. Planning a double surprise isn’t very easy, but he pulled some strings and everything worked out. Marcello’s words still bounced through his head. _Agape._ The highest form of love. The love of God for man and of man for God. Equal devotion. And then of course _eros._ Passionate love. Desire. Tony scoffs when he realizes Marcello knew straight away what Tony wanted with the island- why the man brought up architects who designed for Vegas, where many go to have sex. Marcello was onto him immediately, but Tony honestly didn’t mind. He was glad. He felt understood.

There are still a few hours to kill before the special, candlelit dinner on a private ship just offshore - both the disguise for the island hopping he did today, and a genuine thing he wants to do with his boyfriend - and Tony has taken the liberty to tip over the hourglass. He knows it won’t take long until Peter gets back to their suite and he’s so ready for it. Spending the entire day envisioning and dreaming about all the amazing things they could do on their new island… No other people. No interruptions. Just him and his god. His love.

He doesn’t have to wait long. His lips curl into a smile when he hears the door open and he rolls to his side, ready for Peter to come kiss the fuck out of him. He’s been craving his touch ever since they woke up this morning. Peter’s wide grin has him smile even more. As the younger man makes his way to the bed, he glances up at the hourglass resting on its side on the nightstand, then back at Tony.  
“You were waiting for me, weren’t you, sweetness?”  
“Yes, I’ve-”  
“Shhh,” Peter whispers as he gracefully climbs onto the large bed to lay on his back right before Tony. Their bodies aren’t touching just yet, Tony wants them to. His fingers itch for the feel of the soft skin. He doesn’t know if he has permission, however. So he stays put. Keeps his mouth closed. As he’d been asked.

“Come, give me a proper greeting.” Tony’s breath hitches and he moves up, kissing his boyfriend’s soft, warm lips gently. Then, he carefully moves down to his jaw, his neck, planting little kisses wherever he can.  
“Oh, Tony,” Peter sighs happily. “I missed you.”  
“Missed you too, my lord.” Tony whispers against the bare skin, slowly moving down to the slightly revealed collarbones.  
“Good. Then you’ll be pleased to learn I have a plan.” Tony’s head shoots up in alarm at that, and Peter shakes his head, smirking. “Do not worry, it won’t interfere with yours, I paid attention to the time.”  
“Thank you, my lord.”  
“Hm-hm,” Peter hums, his fingers reaching out for Tony’s hair, sliding through it and tugging on it slightly to guide Tony’s head back to his chest again. “Continue while I talk.” Tony obeys easily. It’s funny how much time they needed to get in the right headspace last time. Now, however, it came so easy to him. Peter’s increased confidence in his role is a game-changer for sure. He’s in charge. Calling the shots. There’s nothing Tony could, or even want to do to make it stop.

“I booked us a little thing, Tony,” Peter mumbles, a small gasp leaving his lips when Tony sucks on his skin. “You’re going to learn how to massage me, sweetness. I met this really nice lady today who teaches couples how to do it just right. I know you don’t like being told what to do…” Peter’s voice trails off slightly, taking a small breath before continuing. “But you’re going to listen to _anything_ she says. Not because she tells you, but because _I_ demand you to.” Tony’s cheeks flush a bright red and he whimpers into the crook of Cupido’s neck. Oh, God. Peter really has a public streak, but just sneaky enough for it not to be obvious at all.  
“When?” Is all Tony manages to ask. He doesn’t even dare to go against his god’s wishes. Doesn’t want to. He likes it. Likes the idea of massaging into Peter’s strong, well-build muscles.   
“Ten minutes.”

That’s how Tony finds himself in the ambient massage room ten minutes later. Peter’s already resting on the table with only a towel over his ass hiding just how naked he is. The warm glow of the lighting makes his skin look so soft and sensual it already has Tony hard in his loose pants. The woman, Silvia, walks up to him and smiles.   
“I’ve already warmed the oils. Any scent you prefer? I’ve got bergamot, cherry, eucalyptus or jasmine.”  
“Peter?” Tony asks, “Which one would you like?”  
“Cherry,” comes Cupido’s answer without hesitation and it has Tony flush. He knows exactly why Peter chose that one. The memory of their first time at the spa flashes in his mind. How he’d massaged every single inch of his god’s body with cherry-scented oil, and rimming him after.   
“Alright,” Silvia answers with a professional smile and squirts some oil into her hands, rubbing them together to make them slick. “I will show you basic techniques for the major muscle groups. You can already spread the oil on your hands so you can copy my movements on his other side. Do you have any knowledge of anatomy?”   
“Only the basics.” He answers as Silvia walks towards Peter’s right. Tony, taking the hint, walks to his left. Silvia’s hands find their way to Peter’s body and he watches carefully how she spreads the oil first. “Mostly about the organs, though.”

“Alright, I’ll be talking about muscles mostly. If you already know something, please feel free to let me know. To start, you gently massage the oil into the skin. Light pressure only. You want to make sure it’s covered to prevent any uncomfortable sensations. This muscle,” Silvia says as she hovers over the upper part of Peter’s back from his neck to the edge of his shoulder with her finger to show Tony what she means. “Is called the trapezius muscle. It consists of three parts and actually goes all the way to the middle back, but we’ll stay up here for now.” Tony tries to remember, but he’s focused mostly on trying to copy Silvia’s hands as they glide over Peter’s skin so easily. 

“Now,” Silvia continues, “imagine the skin, funny as it might sound, as a piece of dough. So instead of the longitudinal gliding, we’re going to gently knead into the muscle.” She shows him, and Peter groans at the sensation.  
“That’s nice.” Tony smiles at his words, and he tries to follow Silvia’s movements. He wants to make Peter feel good like that, too. It’s a little hesitant at first. He’s massaged Peter plenty, but never this professionally. He wants to do it right. Wants to please his god more than anything.  
“Am I doing it right?” He inquires, not sure who he’s asking. Peter nods slightly and Silvia glances over at his motions and shows him once more.  
“Very good start, try rolling the muscle between your fingers. A little less squeezing. Don’t think about it too much. Try to _feel_. Make it smooth. Easy. Yes, that’s it!”   
“Tony, that feels so good,” Peter groans again and it has his heart skip a beat. He immediately repeats the movement and has to bite back his own moan when he sees Peter’s fingers curl into the air. Silvia must know exactly what’s going on. She’s not stupid, she probably sees couples like this day in day out. He doesn’t mind that she’s there, watching them play their little game. He can’t wait to do this another time, though. When they’re in private. Tony would drag it all out, kneading the muscles until his god would be all soft and pliant for him to worship even more.

“You’re doing great, Tony.” She smiles. “Now, try to stay with the kneading as you gently start moving your hands down bit by bit. When you move towards the spine, you could try engaging your thumbs a bit more. Like this, you see? Moving one thumb back over the other and pushing forward again.” Tony does as she says, feeling the taut muscles evident under his touch, feeling how they seem to loosen up easily.  
“How’s that feel, Peter?”   
“Perfect. _Caro mio_. Just perfect. Keep going.” Tony’s gaze drops to hide his blush at the nickname. He’s never been called anything like it in public before. It only pushes him deeper into his submission, making him feel like he belongs here. It almost aches having to keep his composure. The strong desire to drop onto his knees fills him to his very core. Silvia’s presence is the only thing that grounds him enough not to do that.  
“Okay, now you can move down again, inch by inch. Same technique.” Tony does as she says - making Peter’s earlier words echo in his mind. “ _You’re going to listen to anything she says. Not because she tells you, but because I demand you to._ ” Cupido knows him too well. So, he continues. Kneading, pushing, rolling his fingers into the skin. The sweet cherry-scent keeping him on edge as he does so. Just as Peter’s occasional shaky breaths and groans. He wonders if Peter’s hard. Tony most certainly is.

Thirty minutes later, Tony’s hands are aching. His fingers raw and sore, thumbs cramping up. The flexors in his lower arm are tired and shaky. Peter’s skin is rosy and hot, glistening with oil in the dimmed light.   
“You’re gonna feel that tomorrow,” Silvia smiles as he rolls his wrists. “-Just letting you know so you don’t have to wonder why your arms hurt. A hot shower and rest should take care of it just fine. You’re talented, Tony.” Tony takes the compliment with a curt nod.  
“Was all you. Thanks for showing me the ropes.” Peter slowly climbs up from the table, wrapping the towel around his waist before Tony can sneak a glance. Dammit.   
“Thank you, Silvia. I’ll make sure to have him do this to me often.”  
“No problem. I’m glad you both enjoyed yourselves.” Tony knows they should head out; off to the dressing room and then back to their own suite. He knows they have time left before his surprise dinner tonight. Enough to suck off his god- enough to make Cupido spill all over his chest. 

He really shouldn’t think those things in public. He steals a glance at Peter and quickly looks down after seeing the grin on Peter’s face. It’s almost as if he knows exactly what’s going on in Tony’s mind. As if he knows exactly what Tony’s thinking about. He probably does.  
“Alright, we’ll be headed out,” Peter exclaims cheerfully. It’s almost painfully ordinary, but Tony knows what’s waiting for him. “Have a good night!”

When they get back to their suite, Peter’s gaze alone is enough for Tony to simply drop like he’s been wanting to all that time. Ever since he saw the island his mind has been flooded with images of Peter fucking him. Holding him. Using and loving him.   
“Yes, Tony,” Cupido whispers. “ _Worship me._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited for Peter's birthday? 😜


	3. Isola

Peter bounces along with the elevator music, switching his weight from one foot to the other. He spent a lovely weekend with May, but he can’t wait to feel Tony’s arms wrapped around him again. To come _home_. The elevator dings and the doors open. Peter swiftly slides out of the elevator and silently continues his little dance through the hallway to Tony’s study. When he’s about to knock on the door, he’s stopped by Tony’s voice.  
“So, we’ve got the grapes for the patio- yes. Yeah, that’s lovely.” Peter frowns. Grapes? Patio? He can sense Tony pacing around the room, as he usually does when he’s making an important phone call. “As for the orchard… Any suggestions?” Peter sucks at his teeth. This doesn’t sound like a very science-y phone call. Grapes, patios, orchards? What does Tony need an orchard for?  
“How about pomegranates?” An unfamiliar voice says.  
“Perfect!” Tony exclaims, his voice muffled through the door. “Oh, by the way, I saw the pictures of how construction is progressing and I gotta say, I’m impressed.”

Okay, that’s it. Peter wants to know what’s going on. He doesn’t knock and barges in.  
“Heyyy!” He says loudly. Tony whips around, his eyes blown wide in a panic and he wildly flails his arm to have F.R.I.D.A.Y. get rid of some files Tony had opened and projected in the room. Peter couldn’t see what the files were about. All he saw was a rectangular… Floor plan?  
“You’re here!” Tony yelps, nearly tripping over his own feet. He makes his way to Peter and quickly says: “Marcello, I’ll call you back later.”  
“Alr-” Tony waves again to end the call, cutting off the man named Marcello.   
“Peter, hey,” Tony mumbles as he takes Peter’s hands in his to press a kiss on his palms.  
“What was all that about?” Tony sniffs once, and he both hates and loves the look on Peter’s face. There’s a glimmer in his eyes. Curiosity. Peter’s a nosy boy, indeed.  
“Nothing.”  
“Nothing?” Tony shakes his head and dramatically closes his mouth, pressing his lips inwards.   
“Mh-mh!”  
“Ah, come on, Mr. Stark, you always tell me about your projects, please, pretty, pretty please?”  
“No, kid, this one’s a secret. For now.” Tony playfully cocks one eyebrow and Peter’s eyes go wide.

“Argh, you know I’m bad with surprises,” Peter whines, tugging at Tony’s hands so he can kiss his in return. Tony just grins.  
“But, I’m not.” Peter scoffs a laugh.  
“No- you are too!”  
“I am not!” Tony leans in to press a kiss on Peter’s nose and the boy pulls back, flustered.  
“T-Tony!” The man smiles, his tongue poking out slightly through his toothy smile.  
“Okay, okay,” Tony rests their hands on top of his arc reactor and cocks his head.  
“It’s for your birthday, alright? So no more questions. Please?” Peter stares up into Tony’s warm brown eyes and huffs while shaking his head. There’s a tingle in his chest. Whatever Tony is planning, it’s big.  
“Fine- fine.” Tony grins triumphantly and pulls Peter in to push his face into the boy’s hair.  
“Good boy.”

Peter can’t help himself. The praise immediately has him wrap his arms around Tony as he slowly sinks to his knees. Tony’s hands still rest in his hair and the boy looks up expectantly, nuzzling his face into the man’s crotch slightly, waiting for permission to pull Tony’s pants down and ravage the man with his mouth.   
“Would you like me to make you some dinner?” Tony’s words are soft and they have Peter blink in confusion. The man’s made him dinner while Peter’s on his knees more often than not since they discovered the puppy play together- but the phrasing. It’s not the same. It’s not cooing, or degrading, or humiliating. It’s… Sweet. Genuinely sweet. Peter shakes his head slowly. He’s already had dinner. And he’s yearning for dessert.  
“May made meatloaf.” Tony pulls a disgusted face.  
“Oh, man-” the man chuckles. “Let’s get you something sweet then.” Tony’s hands let go of Peter’s hair and the boy is surprised to see Tony slowly sinking to his knees as well. There’s a small smile on the billionaire’s face and he curls his fingers around Peter’s elbows to help him stand up.

-

Of course, Tony brought out the tiramisu. Ever since their first kink exploration, he kept a container of it in the freezer. They didn’t bother to grab bowls. They just took off the lid, grabbed two spoons and started munching on the sweet dessert in silence, enjoying each other’s presence. Peter’s mind wandered, though. Tony’s been acting off lately. He’s… Softer. _Especially_ in bed. It frustrated Peter slightly. It didn’t matter how bratty he acted, Tony would only pepper him in the gentlest kisses. Peter didn’t really mind; he loves feeling loved. But he can’t help but wonder why his daddy hasn’t thrown him over the side of the counter to fuck him deep and hard, whispering all kinds of filth in Peter’s ears, denying Peter his orgasm until he was certain the boy would break something out of frustration. 

Peter eyes the new countertop they had installed three months ago. The week after their spa trip, Peter had crumbled part of it with his clenched fist when he came. His dick twitches at the mere memory. He wants to break it again. Maybe he should. Turn Tony on by making him spend his money on him. Peter glances at Tony, who’s still very much occupied with the tiramisu between them, and licks his lips. Is Tony playing some sort of game with him? How far does he want Peter to take it? What does Peter have to do to be pushed on all fours and be spanked until he sees stars? He sniffs once, conjuring up a plan. A plan that involves a certain collar.

“Wait here,” he whispers mischievously as he jumps off the barstool. He quickly makes his way to the bedroom, grinning at the obviously confused stare Tony sends after him. Oh, the man has no idea what he’s in for. Peter is going to make Tony want him _so bad_ the man simply won’t be able to hold back anymore. He rummages through the nightstand a bit louder than necessary to make sure Tony hears what he’s doing. He smiles as he grabs the collar and slips it around his throat. The cool leather is so familiar and grounding the second it touches his skin. He buckles it up tightly and moans at pressure sending a thrill down his spine.

When he walks back into the living room, Tony’s eyes widen at the sight. Peter can hear how Tony’s heartbeat picks up and grins as the man grips his spoon tighter - the tiramisu long forgotten.  
“Peter…” Tony’s voice trails off. “What-”  
“Use me, daddy,” Peter mumbles seductively as he wraps his arms around Tony’s waist, nuzzling his face against Tony’s neck. “ _Please._ ” Tony gently presses his lips onto Peter’s playful curls and Peter lets out a frustrated groan. That’s it. He doesn’t know what got into his boyfriend lately but he’s done with the sugarcoating. Peter resolutely takes Tony’s hand into his own and brings it up to his neck, making him hook his fingers through the metal ring in front. Peter looks up at the man with his big brown puppy eyes. The exact gaze Tony won’t be able to resist.  
“Pull it.”

Peter gulps when Tony hesitantly obeys. Obeys. _Oh, God._ Peter suddenly realizes exactly what’s going on. Tony didn’t pull the collar to claim Peter as his little puppy. He pulled the collar because Peter told him to. Tony is just as submissive as he is. _Fuck._ It’s evident in Tony’s eyes that he knows that Peter figured it out and he casts his eyes down.  
“Pete, I-” Peter cuts him off by bridging the gap between them to kiss him. He won’t let Tony apologize for feeling like a sub. God. If only he’d told him… Peter knows why he didn’t, though. They’ve tried. Multiple times. Peter can’t dom at home. He wishes he could, but it just doesn’t work. He won’t be able to change that now. But maybe… 

“Tony,” he whimpers and deepens their kiss, dragging his tongue across the slightly parted lips passionately. Tony’s breathy moan goes straight to his cock. “-tug on my hair.” Peter gasps out loud when Tony obliges right away, his fingers curling around Peter’s strands expertly. The tight grip has Peter’s hips buck, he’s yearning for a touch. Friction. Warmth. Tony takes the reaction as an invite to scoop Peter into his arms and carry him to their bedroom. His lips never leave him. Kissing his mouth, his cheek, his jaw as they walk. Once they reach their bed, Tony lowers him onto the soft, silky sheets. Crawling on top right away, sucking Peter’s bottom lip into his mouth. Peter can’t stop the embarrassingly high-pitched moan from escaping his throat at the feeling. A hot surge of arousal rushes down his spine. The soft suckling feels so good, so filthy and innocent at the same time. Tony moves his kiss down towards Peter’s neck, gasping and licking and grazing his teeth past the sensitive skin as he does so.

“So gorgeous,” Tony growls, devouring him. Peter’s hands lower down to grip onto Tony’s hips tightly to drag the man flush against his body, gasping as the man’s weight presses down on his cock. He rolls his hips up in a desperate attempt to chase the friction.  
“Oh, Peter, fuck, you’re so hard,” Tony chokes out and sucks Peter’s skin into his mouth so forcefully that Peter simply knows he’s marking him up with a lovebite. The soft, tickling sting feels so good. So fucking good.   
“Hmmmm ‘m so horny!” Peter exclaims and at this point, he doesn’t even care about his neediness. Doesn’t care he’s grinding into his boyfriend full force. Tony’s just as needy, they’re in this together. Peter has seen Tony lose it so often, but he’s not sure if he’s ever seen him this _desperate_ before and it turns him on beyond limits.

“Tony, please, make me f-feel it! Be rough with me.” Peter orders him and Tony’s filthy moan rings in his ears. Tony’s hands move up and his fingers curl around Peter’s neck, pressing into his soft flesh just right.   
“This okay, Pete?”  
“Mh-mh! Very okay,” he gasps, “little more.”  
“Oh, yes baby, you like that uh? When I force you down like that?” Peter cries out in surprise when Tony actually listens to his pleas. His eyes flutter shut as the pressure on his neck intensifies. Little sparks of pleasure course through him with each soft thrum in his jugulars. He ruts against Tony’s leg harder and faster, his breaths raspy and erratic in Tony’s hold.  
“I-I do!” His lips part in a silent cry when Tony shifts his weight just a little, causing their clothed dicks to rub against each other. Actually feeling just how incredibly _hard_ his lover is sends him into yet another pleasure-induced growl. “Fuck, I wanna feel you. Need to get our pants off.”

Tony doesn’t waste another second. His free hand creeps down their bodies and hastily tries to shove both their pants down without letting go of Peter’s throat. He curses under his breath when it doesn’t quite work out, his impatience clearly shining through. Peter wants to feel Tony. Closer. Harder. _Now.  
_ “Fuck, Tony pl-please,” he pleads and the man lets out a noise of dissatisfaction as he has to let go of Peter’s neck after all. It gets the job done, though, and soon enough, their pants are discarded somewhere on the floor. They don’t even bother with the rest of their clothes. Feeling Tony’s cock hard and throbbing against his own with only the thin layer of their underwear in between is more than enough for Peter to see stars. The touch is so intimate. So _passionate._ His hands slide up under Tony’s shirt only to drag his hands down, clawing at Tony’s skin. He can’t stop rutting into his boyfriend.   
“Oh, Pete, I-”  
“Yes, give me what I want, daddy!” Peter pants needily and the words, the name, have Tony collapse on top of Peter, only fuelling the man’s white-hot arousal.  
“Yeah, baby, gonna take care of ya.” Tony’s hips rolling down. Both their hips meet perfectly harmoniously with each thrust, guiding each other further and further towards the inevitable high.  
“Pete, ‘m so close!”  
“M-me too!”  
“Call me that again,” Tony grunts. “Show daddy what a needy little puppy you are.”  
“Yes, yes I am, daddy!” Peter gasps as Tony tugs on the collar again. He fucking loves this. Loves how neither of them is entirely in charge, and yet they lash their wildest imagination at one another. It’s highly indulgent and fuck, when Tony speaks again Peter knows it’s mere seconds away now.  
“Humping me like a _good boy_ , so obscenely filthy,” the man spits at him and Peter nods furiously, the praise, the humiliation, enveloping him like a warm fuzzy blanket in his mind. “Such a fucking needy thing.”  
“L-Look who’s talking! You’re so obedient Tony it’s pa-” Tony doesn’t let him finish that sentence as he crashes his lips down. He’s at a loss for words when he feels yet another surge rushing through his body. Peter reaches up though, tangling his fingers in Tony’s hair harshly to hold him right where he’s at. He knows Tony won’t be able to make even the slightest movement if he wants to. They’re not even actually fucking and yet his entire body burns with desire.

Tony sucks Peter’s bottom lip into his mouth, groaning at the slight tug on his hair. His hips rut into Peter’s uncontrollably. He’s almost ashamed to admit how incredibly turned on he is. How the pleasure just builds and builds and builds. He’s so close. So close to coming in his fucking underwear like a hormonal teen and the thought alone makes him lose it even more. Never did he think he could ever feel like this again, but Peter- God, Peter makes him feel all the things he never thought he would. He loves him. He’s gorgeous, writhing underneath him. The needy sounds that he makes, ring in Tony’s ears like an echo. Like his favorite song on replay. He never grows tired of hearing Peter’s pleasure.   
“Daddy loves you,” he chokes out, “-so much. You’re perfect. Fuck, so hot. So good. So good for me.”  
“I love you too, daddy, _aah!_ ” Peter whimpers as Tony tugs on his collar again. “I want you to come for me. Come all over your sweet puppy. Make a mess. Ruin me.”

_Ruin me._

Tony couldn’t stop the hot surge from rushing down. Couldn’t stop himself from tipping over the edge.  
“Oh, amore, C-Cupido!” Tony cries out, his panting turning into uncontrolled grunts as he rocks his hips forward again. And again. He feels the wet, sticky patch in his underwear, but strangely enough, it only adds to riding out his high. He’s so out of it, breath stocking high in his throat as he can’t stop rutting into the boy. The sight must’ve tipped Peter over the edge too, Tony growls as he hears the boy’s whimpers, feeling how his hips buck wildly - nearly overstimulating Tony in the process - until he completely stills. His entire body slumping down into their now sweat-soaked sheets. Only then, Tony realizes what he just called his boyfriend and his eyes widen in sheer shock. _Oh no.  
_ “Pe-”  
“My sweet slave aren’t you,” Peter breathes and Tony groans. A soft “yes” leaves his mouth as he too finally relaxes on top of his lover. His skin tingles with pleasure and satisfaction and a set of emotions he can’t quite place yet. He nuzzles into the crook of Peter’s neck as he catches his breath. He can feel Peter’s chest rise and fall rapidly too.  
“That was…” He starts and Peter huffs.  
“Intense?”  
“Yeah.”

Peter shifts slightly, rolling both of them on their sides to cradle Tony into his embrace. He moves one of his hands up. Gently dragging his fingers through Tony’s hair, his tips gently massaging his scalp in the process. Tony lets out a satisfied noise and Peter smiles. They’ve never experienced this before. Subbing - or switching maybe - at the same time. It might not have been what they’d been looking for but it was highly satisfying in a way too. Tony’s sweet, gentle touches as of late made a lot more sense now. The man simply feels more submissive. Peter wonders…  
“Do you want to go to the spa again, Tony?” Peter doesn’t miss Tony’s little shaky inhale. Yet, the man’s answer surprises him a little.  
“No… No. I’m good. I just needed this.”

A little later Tony’s snores fill his ears and Peter sighs happily, staring at the ceiling. One hand flush on Tony’s back, the other playing with the ring of his collar. The soft clanking sound grounds him. He wonders why Tony has been so submissive lately. Of course, there’s no need for an explanation, but it just doesn’t make sense. Tony’s never that submissive outside of Italy. Occasionally, maybe. Not this long. Not this intensely. Not this many days in a row. Peter thinks about the little encounter they had earlier in Tony’s study. _Patio. Orchard._ It does sound a bit Italian. Whatever Tony’s planning for Peter’s birthday; could it be the source of his submission? He drops his head to the side, staring at the contours of the man’s face and smiles. 

He’ll find out soon enough. One month. One more month.

-

The day before Peter’s birthday was spent with the people Peter cared about most. He played video games with Ned for most of the afternoon. MJ would’ve joined them if she hadn’t left for her summer vacation with her parents a week earlier.  
 _“They pay, so I go,”_ she said. Peter had laughed at that, calling her out for being a broke college student to which she replied with a snarky remark about Peter being a sugar baby. MJ and her parents went to the south of Switzerland and rented a camper. They always went on vacations like that. Just book the flight and the camper and then see where they end up along the way. It seemed so freeing to Peter, but also incredibly terrifying. He couldn’t imagine going on an unplanned vacation...

When Ned had left with a slightly lousy excuse as to why he couldn’t meet up with Peter on his actual birthday- leading Peter to think that yes, Tony was actually up to something- Aunt May showed up. They had a lovely evening, cooking with the three of them and enjoying their meals. May was awfully giddy. She kept sneaking glances at Tony that Peter couldn’t quite place. Tony was _really_ up to something. And everyone seemed to know about it. Everyone _but_ Peter. Before she left, May gave Peter her gift: an album of pictures she recently found in her closet. It was filled with pictures of Peter with not just her and uncle Ben, but also of his parents. May told him to keep whichever he liked, but the young man couldn’t quite take the gift. He promised May he’d make copies and give her back the originals, which had both older adults chuckle. Peter’s too selfless to take any gifts with a lot of value. Be it monetary or emotional value. He’d rather spend time with the people he cares about. That’s what matters to him most.

Now, Tony and Peter are splayed on the couch. The TV plays The Empire Strikes Back, but they both stopped watching about ten minutes ago. Peter’s fast asleep on Tony’s chest and the man is completely entranced by the boy’s peaceful expression. Tony plays with the brown curls and can’t help himself when he softly hums their Italian song. He’s so ready to reveal his surprise to Peter. In the background, Han Solo pushes forward to passionately kiss Leia. He’s pulled back by the guards.  
“I love you,” Leia declares. Solo’s expression remains unmoved as he sinks into the floor, on his way to become frozen in carbonite. Tony absentmindedly mouths along with Han’s famous words as he keeps staring at Peter’s face.  
“I know.”

Tony eyes the digital clock on the wall and decides it’s time to wake up his boyfriend. It’s only a few minutes before midnight. A few minutes before Peter’s birthday. Tony’s thumb traces down Peter’s face, following the lines of his jaw and back up over his nose. Tony knows that tickles him and as expected, Peter shifts slightly, scrunching his face. He gently raises his arm to grab Tony’s hand. Instead of pushing it away, Peter holds it against his lips and tries to continue to sleep.  
“Pete?” Tony chuckles softly. Peter’s more interested in snoozing than actually replying, so Tony curls his foot, causing him to poke into Peter’s side. The boy jolts and giggles but ultimately doesn’t fight back. He just relaxes again, but he does reply, now.  
“Mm?”  
“What would you like for your birthday?” Tony smiles down at Peter’s soft features, his eyes are still closed and he takes in a breath through his nose.  
“Nothing, Tony, you’re all I need.” The sentence has Tony’s heart warm, but it’s not exactly what he’s going for.  
“Okay, but if I could give you anything?”  
“You _can_ give me anything,” Peter speaks softly, his voice muffled against Tony’s fingers that he still holds against his mouth. He presses a kiss on the man’s knuckles and smiles slightly, only to relax again.  
“True, but what would you ask for- if I’m not one of the picks?”  
“Sleep,” Peter sighs.  
“Kid, please, indulge me for a second.”  
“Hm…” Peter frowns slightly, trying to think of a good answer. What would he want? What would he ask for, right this moment? “Mm-Italy.”

A smile creeps onto Tony’s face and he bites his lip. Yes. This is even better than he could’ve hoped for.  
“You wanna go to Italy?” Peter only nods in reply, eyes still shut and Tony glances at the digital clock again. At the exact moment, it jumps from 23:59 to 00:00. It’s officially Peter’s birthday now.  
“Well, then. Let’s go.” Peter’s eyes open wide and he jolts to sit upright. He stares at Tony in disbelief and the man uses his head to gesture at the clock. When Peter processes what time it is, he looks back at Tony, who already stood up.  
“Wait, Tony- Now?” Peter asks, his eyes round. Tony holds out his hand for Peter to take. The billionaire grins wide.  
“Now.” Peter takes Tony’s hand and gets up. Tony pulls him close and presses a tender kiss on Peter’s lips. “Happy birthday, Peter.”

-

Within two hours, they are packed up and at the airport. Not that there was much to pack. Tony told Peter to grab everything _but_ clothes. Peter didn’t argue, knowing Tony had a plan, but still. Going on an unplanned vacation without anything to wear felt a little off. Tony’s private jet was already waiting for them and it had Peter a little suspicious. Then again, he knows Tony was up to something, so he figures it’s probably better to just let it all wash over him. _They’re going to Italy_. And shit, Peter’s excited. He’s never been this thrilled about it. Not even necessarily for the power switch, as lovely as that is too, but just… Italy. Just Tony and Peter and nobody else. No work, no responsibilities, no obligations. _Just them_. 

“I can’t believe you arranged this so quickly!” Peter jumps four steps at the same time up the stairs to the jet. “Have you called the spa yet? How long are we going? Oh-!” Peter swivels and turns back to Tony. “Did you bring the hourglass?” Tony’s eye twitches at the last question. As does his dick. He walks up to Peter, who waits for him at the top and gives him a wide, closed-mouth smile. His hand rests on Peter’s lower back and he gently urges the boy into the airplane.   
“I think we should focus on sleeping for now,” he says with a nod. They enter the plane and Peter still bounces. He quickly greets the pilots and staff and shuffles after Tony. He drops himself into the chair opposite the billionaire and shakes his head. He can’t quite wrap his head around this yet.  
“I’m too excited, Mr. Stark, I don’t think I’m getting any sleep tonight!”

Peter was out within half an hour after take-off. He didn’t even bother to put back his seat. Tony stares at his boyfriend’s peaceful face much like he did before and his mind wanders. Of course, he’s thought about what Peter might think of the gift before. He’s given it a lot of thought, actually. He was always convinced Peter would be at a loss for words at first. He’d say he could never take a gift like this- which is what he answers to any gift no matter how big or small. Well, an entire island is a bit of a step up. But with Tony’s reassurance, he’d take it. And hopefully, he’d also take his role as Cupido. Now, however, Tony’s nerves are steering in the opposite direction. His previous excitement turns to fear. What if Peter hates it? What if he doesn’t like being Cupido as much as Tony assumes? What if he just did that for Tony? Then an entire island like this would make Peter feel guilty. Forced.

Tony knows it’s stupid. Knows Peter won’t hide or lie about anything like this. Their relationship is steady. Strong. They communicate everything. But still... Now that the staff is doing their job, the pilots are flying the plane and Peter’s asleep, Tony suddenly gets a lot more time to think. Which means he gets a lot more time to _overthink_. One of the things he’s not particularly good at. He hopes with all his heart that Peter will genuinely like it. With that thought, Tony falls into a dreamless sleep.

-

Four PM, local time. The sun is still scorching and Peter, who is surprisingly well rested after a night of sleep on an airplane chair, accidentally skips _all_ steps of the stairs and simply jumps down in one go. His Spider powers make him land softly and gracefully.   
“We’re heeeeere!” He shouts, stretching his arms outward. He makes a turn and stares at Tony with a wide grin. The man is still at the top of the stairs, obviously tired. He cracks his back and groans. Though, when he sees Peter’s eyes, he relaxes and smiles.  
“Your energy really is neverending, isn’t it?” Tony laughs. Peter grins and runs back up the stairs to meet his boyfriend at the top. His arms wrap around Tony’s body and he pulls the man close. Tony answers by holding Peter’s face in his hands and their foreheads meet. Peter presses a quick kiss on Tony’s lips and smiles.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” he whispers. “Best birthday gift ever.” Tony laughs out loud at that, leaning his head back to cock his head.  
“We’re not even there yet.”  
“I know- I know,” Peter chuckles. “It’s just…” He looks up to meet Tony’s loving gaze and presses his lips into another smile. “I love you.” Tony’s heart squeezes in his chest and he pulls Peter in for a tight hug. He kisses the boy on his hair and pets the spot afterward.  
“I know.” Peter scoffs a laugh.  
“How romantic, Solo.” He pushes Tony slightly away from him, but the man doesn’t allow it and pulls Peter back in.  
“Alright- alright. I love you too, Pete,” he sighs. “Love you more than anything in the entire universe.”  
“More than yourself?”  
“Especially more than myself,” Tony laughs. “Now, shoo, get in the car, kid.” Tony gently slaps Peter on his ass to urge him down the stairs again. “We got places to be.”

-

Peter leans his cheek in his palm during the car ride, staring outside as the familiar roads pass them by. At least…  
“Shouldn’t we have taken a left turn there?” Peter asks with a frown, looking back at the road behind them.  
“Hm?” Tony replies nonchalantly, looking up from his phone with his eyebrows raised. He takes a glance outside and purses his lips. “No, no, this is good.” He sniffs once. Peter knows that sniff. Tony’s nervous. He’s _hiding_ something. The man looks back down at his phone and scrolls and scrolls and scrolls. Peter can tell Tony’s not reading a single word on that screen.  
“We’ve both been here before, we both know we should’ve taken a left turn there. Where are we going?” A mischievous spark appears in Tony’s eyes for a split second and Peter’s chest starts burning with anticipation. _Oh, God._ Something’s going to happen. Something _good_.  
“Nah,” Tony denies again while trying and failing to hold back a grin. “We’re going the right way, trust me.”  
“Okay- but where are we going?” Peter repeats. Tony curls his lips inwards and sneaks a glance at Peter.  
“Just some place.” Peter groans and grabs the shirt covering Tony’s arm. He shakes it like a whiny child.  
“Tonyyy- I can’t stand this kind of stuff, you know that!”  
“I know that.” Peter groans when he figures out he’s never gonna get an answer. And it eats at him. His stomach flips and turns. His nervous excitement is evident in the way he compulsively taps his foot as he looks outside, trying to find any point of recognition. When they go over a hill, Peter gasps as he sees the shore. They’re at… A beach? The car stops right before the sand starts and Tony gives Peter an encouraging smile before getting out of the vehicle. They both take off their shoes to feel the warm sand between their toes. 

The driver takes out all the luggage and carries it to a small but luxurious speed boat at the shore. Peter moves to help the man but Tony stops Peter by grabbing his upper arm and pulling him close.  
“From now on, sweetness,” he whispers in Peter’s ear. “Let yourself be pampered.” Peter stops breathing for a second, feeling his blood pump to his dick. He knows this side of Tony.  
“Can’t I help and be pampered at the same time?” He challenges, testing the waters even more. Tony smirks and presses a quick peck on Peter’s nose before letting go of the boy’s arm, only to gently take his hand between his fingers and tug.   
“No,” is all Tony says. Peter lets himself be guided to the speedboat, not breaking eye contact with Tony who keeps looking back. The man helps Peter into the speedboat- not that he needed help, but it’s the gesture that counts- and he hops in himself. Tony is already slipping into his submissive role and Peter smiles. He’s going to love this trip.

“Are you finally gonna tell me where we’re going?” Peter pleads as the driver tosses in the last bag. He makes a small bow and smiles at Tony before moving to push the small boat into the water. It looks rather funny, as he’s wearing a suit, but Peter figures Tony will cover the dry cleaner bills. Tony doesn’t look at Peter as he starts the speedboat with a grin. When they’re fully in the water, Tony slowly increases the boat’s speed and steals a glance at Peter - a near boyish smile on his face as he does so.  
“Buckle up.”

-

Peter stares at Tony’s back. The man is steering the speed boat with ease, while Peter lounges on one of the seats. Their hair is thrown in every single direction by the wind, which rumbles against Peter’s ears. A small dot appears in the distance and the boy perks up.  
“What is that…?”  
“An island,” Tony replies simply, causing Peter to huff. The man turns to Peter with a bright smile. “Just let it happen, kid. We’re almost there.”

About ten minutes later, they’re on the wooden docks. At first glance, the island seems untouched by humans, but once you take a closer look, you can see that a lot of the vegetation was either neatly placed or very well taken care of. All of it is lush and green, save for a few statues. Peter scoffs softly when he sees a pedestal with an hourglass on it, but he’s quickly distracted by the absolute beauty of everything. It seems like nature has reclaimed most of the marble and sandstone structures on the island. Though… Something about it seems off. Like it wasn’t actually nature that took over, but that the ivy splayed over the bench was put there by someone. Peter sucks at his teeth and takes another glance around, settling his eye on the gigantic temple at the top of the hill, at the highest point of the island. He turns to Tony, who was simply watching Peter taking everything in with a loving look on his face and smiles.  
“Can we go there?” Tony grins and nods, stepping forward to tangle his and Peter’s fingers together as they start their stroll up the hill.

Peter doesn’t know where to look. There’s so much to see. Baths, pools, smaller temples spread everywhere. And greenery. So much greenery. Flowers and bushes and trees and more flowers. There’s a patio and in the distance… An orchard. Peter’s brain halts for a second. Didn’t Tony…?  
“We’re almost there, kid, is the hill too steep?” Tony quips at the boy slowing down his pace.  
“No!” Peter exclaims, picking it back up again and nearly dragging Tony along in his enthusiasm. The man laughs. “I was just thinking,” Peter adds quickly.  
“About what?”  
“All of this…” Peter mumbles. “Tony… It’s so beautiful? What even is this place?” Peter looks back and cocks his head, but doesn’t stop walking, still kind of dragging Tony along with him up the hill towards the big Roman temple. “Why are we here?”  
“Haven’t you caught on yet?” Tony laughs, which makes Peter shake his head. He knows there’s something here, something he’s not quite getting yet. Tony is still acting so mysterious and giddy - and a tad nervous?  
“There’s a lot going on right now, I don’t really know what to catch onto, to be honest,” he sighs, staring at a large tree, overflowing with bright pink flowers. He didn’t think there could be a place prettier than the spa, but this island right here easily tops it all.  
“You’ll see,” Tony says quietly. “You’ll see.”

This only makes Peter walk even faster. He hopes that the temple will give him some kind of answer. It’s obviously the centerpiece of this place. Surely it’ll make sense when he gets there. Is this some private spa, maybe? Peter knows how much Tony missed their privacy the last time they were in the country. The older man barely keeps up with Peter’s big strides at this point and he can’t help but scoff a laugh at Peter’s sudden eagerness.

The garden in front of the temple is so breathtakingly beautiful. There’s a large natural pool circled with fern and chaise longues made of dark wood. And there are statues. _Everywhere_. Peter barely dares to look at them, having seen the sizes of their dicks and how detailed they were. Don’t Roman and Greek statues have small genitalia? Peter isn’t sure anymore, overwhelmed as he is, but he sure as hell doesn’t want Tony to feel uncomfortable by staring at them, so he never takes a glance at the statues’ faces. His eyes are strained on the temple in front of them. Tall and powerful and magnificent. The pillars hold up the structure with ease and it’s a beautiful piece of architecture, with a depiction of Cupido on the tympan as a finishing touch. The tiny detail to their little roleplay world makes Peter smile, but it falters mere seconds later when he sees Cupido’s face. It’s… It’s Peter. That, right there, is Peter depicted on top of the building. 

Peter’s heartbeat thumps loudly in his ears when everything suddenly falls into place. It all makes sense. Tony’s secrecy. The phone calls. The construction drawings Peter has snuck glances at. Tony’s growing submission to Peter at home and… Peter’s heart seems to stop when he spots the name plaque at the front door of the temple. All of this… The island, the abundance of hourglasses he’s spotted on the way up, the statues, the temple… It’s his. It’s Peter’s. _Cupido’s_.

Peter is frozen in place, staring at the plaque when Tony curls his fingers around Peter’s shoulders and leaning over him from the back, lips close to the boy’s ears.  
“I hope you like it,” the man says softly, a slight hint of uncertainty in his voice. “Happy birthday, _amore mio_.” The boy sucks in a deep, shaky breath as his eyes flick across the letters on the plaque over and over and over, still not believing that this is real. But it is. The answer to all of Peter’s questions is right there in front of him. This is _Cupido’s_ temple. _His_ temple.

_“Tempio Di Pietro.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Prepare for lots and lots and lots of God Worship, Cupido!Peter and sub!Tony to come next <3 <3


	4. Melograno

**Vacanza - Il Primo Giorno (Day 1)  
** Peter couldn’t quite jerk his gaze away from the sign that displayed his name. Tempio di Pietro. Peter’s temple. He can’t believe it. Tony bought an _island_. A private island by the looks of it. He gave Peter a _temple_ for his birthday.  
“Tony…” he whispers, finally blinking and glancing at the man standing next to him. “Is this... yours?”  
“No, Cupido, it’s _yours_ ,” Tony replies softly and Peter shakes his head, a surprised breath leaving his lips. The entire situation- It’s so surreal.  
“You bought an island. For me? How much did that cost?! Tony, I-” Peter stops his little outburst when he sees something flash across Tony’s eyes. Nervosity? Peter mentally curses at himself for being so oblivious. Of course. Of course, Tony is nervous. They’ve been on the island for what, fifteen minutes now? And ever since Peter saw the name of the temple, he hasn’t said a single damn word. The man must be worried about him not liking it.  
“Tony, holy fuck this place… It’s so beautiful. I just-” he sighs and pulls Tony in for a hug, kissing the man’s cheek gently. “I don’t know how to accept it. This is so expensive. Even for _you,_ it is.” Peter closes his eyes and swallows. He knows just how much Tony likes spending money on him. It took a long time before Peter had grown somewhat used to it - started to like it, even. This, however, is more than a new countertop. More than a nice pair of sneakers. This is an _island_ , designed for them specifically, and-

And that’s when it hits him. This isn’t just a gift for Peter for the sake of it being a gift. Tony is giving both of them a place to explore themselves. To explore their kink. Their love. It has Peter’s throat tighten up and his mouth feels so dry all of a sudden. This is _their_ island. _Their_ escape from their usual lives. Peter doesn’t give a shit about money. All he wants is to spend quality time with his lover and, fuck, that’s it. That’s his gift. Tony isn’t giving him something materialistic. He’s giving Peter _himself.  
_ “ _Caro mio_ …” Peter whispers breathlessly and he feels his eyes sting with happy tears. He’s so deeply in love with Tony that it nearly hurts. He leans back slightly to stare at the man’s face and breaks into a smile. He carefully tiptoes to press his lips onto Tony’s passionately, making him stagger back slightly. “Fuck, best birthday gift ever.”  
“Yeah?” Tony asks shyly. “Do you like it?”  
“Mhm, I do. Very much so. I am very pleased with your offering.” He doesn’t miss how that one specific word has Tony’s cheeks flush a bright shade of red. His smile cracks into a wide grin and he grabs Tony’s hand. “Do you want to show me my temple?”  
“Please, my lord.” Tony rushes out and Peter growls at his instant submission. Well, it’s not very instant considering the man has been feeling submissive for an entire month, if not more. But Peter can still feel how the power just shifts completely between the two of them. So, he tightens his grip on Tony’s hand and gently drags him along after him, into the large construction that is the temple. The pillars seem to be even larger from up close. He wonders just how tall they are and he makes a mental note to ask his boyfriend later.

At this moment he has something else on his mind. Fuck. He wants Tony begging on his knees, hard in his shorts. He wants Tony to suck him off, bury himself inside the man’s ass, hearing his growls and huffs, and cries as he takes it all. Gosh, the possibilities are _endless._ There’s just one thing they have to do first. His gaze lingers on the hourglass standing proudly on a pedestal in the middle of the hall. It’s the biggest one he’s spotted on this island so far. It’s screaming at them to be tipped over. The last little push for Peter to become Cupido. Tony’s God to worship.   
“Tell me,” Peter whispers seductively as his fingers trail up both of Tony’s arms, making the man shiver lightly at the touch “-what is it that you want?” Tony whines low in his throat and bites down his lower lip, eyeing the hourglass as well. Peter’s heartbeat picks up when he sees just how submissive Tony is for him already. Ready to serve and fulfill his every whim. _Oh yes_ , Peter is going to drag this out. Push him more and more into that mindset. He’s going to toy with him in the way he knows Tony loves so much. His thoughts are so occupied with possible scenarios that he misses the mischievous sparkle in Tony’s eyes.  
“Sleep,” Tony answers, giving Peter the same answer that he gave the man when Tony asked what he’d wanted for his birthday. Tony’s smirking, looking so pleased with himself that it has Peter chuckle.  
“Sleep?”  
“Yes, I want to sleep with you.” Peter snorts at the smooth flirting and he nudges the man’s side playfully.  
“Well, in that case, why don’t you tip over that hourglass, _caro mio_? Prove to me that you’re mine?”

Tony nods eagerly and Peter’s senses pick up on the way the words have Tony’s heartbeat speed up. Peter realizes how he’s been shutting the sensations out - as his body always tries to whenever he’s on a plane - and he licks his lips when he consciously allows his brain to catch on to everything his body feels, hears, smells… There’s nothing, no one else, but Tony on this island and he moans softly when the sensory input intensifies. He can hear Tony’s heartbeat louder now. Hears the shaky breaths falling from his lips. He picks up on Tony’s clear submissive body language. His head bowed slightly, shoulders dropped down easily... 

When Tony walks up to the hourglass, he can almost feel the tension hanging thick in the air, weighing down on him like a warm blanket. He stares intently at how the man carefully picks up the hourglass and he grunts quietly when Tony turns it around, laying it down on its side. As they’d established the last time in the spa; they’re on. Tony turns around and to Peter’s surprise, slowly lowers himself until he’s kneeling next to the pedestal, looking up with a hopeful shimmer in his eyes.  
“My Lord?” Peter crouches down in front of Tony and smiles gently at this boyfriend; his servant. At home, he might not be able to dom, but here… Here he feels so powerful. It’s almost insane how he can feel the power coursing through his veins, settling in every single fiber of his being. He reaches out, the back of his hand grazing past Tony’s jawline.

“How many hourglasses did you hide, sweetness?”  
“Wh-”  
“How many?”  
“Thirty-five, Cupido,” Tony answers quietly, the anticipation clear in his gaze. He doesn’t know what Peter’s up to, but he’s already willing to play along with his game.  
“ _Thirty-five…_ ” Peter repeats slowly, dragging the words out, making them roll off his tongue smoothly. Teasing. “Hm, guess we're going on a little hunt. I want every single one of them to be tipped over, reminding you that you’re mine and mine alone each time you spot one.”  
“Y-yes, please,” Tony whispers and leans into Peter’s touch more. Peter smiles. Tony gets so affectionate when he’s like this. So vulnerable, open, and loving that sometimes looking into his eyes has Peter’s heart tug.  
“However,” Peter continues, “-you can’t tell me where they are.” Tony eyes him curiously.  
“May I ask why, my lord?”  
"Well, you are not allowed to touch me until I have found all of them,” Peter smirks and pets Tony’s head. “Hope you didn't hide them too well."

Soon enough, Peter waves for Tony to follow him. He had Tony undress both himself and then Peter. Made him fold the clothes into a neat pile and put them away carefully. As per their sacred little ritual, Peter kneeled, so his devotee could crown him. Peter grins as he sets foot outside the temple again, the laurel crown neatly placed on his brown curls. It feels so incredibly freeing to be able to walk around naked. He simply knows no one will ever see them here. They’re safe from the public eye, safe from getting caught. As much as they were able to slip into their roles within the restrictions that came with being in the spa, he wonders how deep they can dive into this little roleplay now that there are no possible distractions.  
“Come on, I want to find them sooner rather than later,” Peter quips and glances back at the man following him carefully. Tony’s already hard, his cock straining against the soft skin of his abdomen. He’s so hot like this.

Peter grins when he looks down at the steep path going down in front of him. He can easily overlook the island from up here, his sharp sight scanning the area quickly. He spots a handful over hourglasses within the first second already. One by the natural pool, one in the tiny temple halfway up the hill… There’s one on the docks - but he already spotted that one upon their arrival today. One at the orchard, the waterfall right next to it, the little patio halfway up the hill a few feet away from the tiny temple. They’re everywhere and he grins. Thanks, Spidey-sense.

The first one they reach is a nice little hourglass by the side of the natural pool. Peter saunters over to it and tips it over nonchalantly, staring at Tony as he does so.   
“You’re mine.”  
“Yours.”  
“Good.” Peter licks his lips and smirks. “Thirty-three to go.” He glances in the general direction of where he wants to go next and licks his lips. “Tony,” he says quietly, beckoning his servant closer. Tony doesn’t hesitate and gets to his knees in front of his Cupido. Tony shudders as he feels his second surprise of the day stir inside him at the movement.  
“My Lord-” Peter interrupts Tony by taking the man’s chin between his index finger and thumb.  
“Are you still hard, caro mio?” Tony lets out a shaky breath and nods slightly. Peter’s brows curl together and he leans sideways to sneak a glance at Tony’s cock. Cupido purses his lips and slowly leans down further until his free hand can curl around the base of the man’s shaft.

Tony gasps at the sudden attention. His body jolts, but Peter keeps their gazes locked. Cupido’s grasp is tight, yet sweet. There’s a pause, heavy with anticipation and Peter grins. Tony moans obscenely when Peter presses his thumb over the head of his devotee’s cock.  
“ _A-amore-_ ” he stutters. His hands move up to hold Peter, but the God shakes his head, pressing the tip of his tongue against his teeth in an open-mouthed grin.   
“No, Tony…” Peter breathes out. “Remember what I said.”  
“Cupido, please-” Tony’s eyes roll back when Peter expertly starts pumping his cock, his arms dropping back to his sides reluctantly. He can be good for Cupido. Needs to be good for him.  
“Oh, yes, sweetness, does that feel good?” Tony’s eyes squeeze shut, his face contorted with pleasure. He nods frantically, opening his mouth to gasp for air. Peter pushes his thumb in and presses down on the man’s tongue, inviting him to suck on it. Tony eagerly wraps his lips around Peter’s finger and moans around it. His hips buck into Peter’s hand involuntarily. The dry friction is burning his skin as Peter speeds up. “Getting close already, my love?” Tony nods again, not wanting to let go of Peter’s thumb in his mouth. Peter shakes his head and chuckles. “So fast… Ah, well.”

Tony gasps when Peter suddenly steps away from him, letting go and pulling back both hands, leaving Tony aching and throbbing on the ground. Peter rolls his shoulders and sniffs nonchalantly, looking for the next hourglass in the distance. Tony has to catch himself from falling forward, grunting and spasming next to Peter. Soft whines escape his lips. He wants to grab his dick. Finish it off. So bad. Oh, fuck. But he won’t- he won’t.  
“Oh!” Peter exclaims, making a little jump. “I think I see the next one over there.” He smiles down innocently at Tony, who’s still collecting himself. “Let’s go.”

-

Every single time Peter tips over one of the hourglasses, he makes sure he stares at Tony. Makes sure the man knows who he belongs to. Whose devotee Tony is. Peter drinks it all up, Tony’s submission that is. And each and every single time he tips one over, he tortures Tony with more pleasure. Sometimes he leaves wet, sloppy kisses all over the man’s chest, sucking on his nipples and pulling at his hair. Other times he pumps Tony’s cock without remorse, not always to the edge, but at least enough to have the man shake under his touch. Tony nearly combusts on the spot when Peter leans down and to only press one single, soft peck right on the head of Tony’s cock before moving on. And Tony follows obedient, dizzied and spelled by Peter’s promised touch. Drunk on lust and his desire to worship.

Tony isn’t the only one burning with desire for the other man. Peter is just as hard and Tony knows his God is holding back as well, trying to drag out his game as long as he can. He’s also aware that during the entire time Peter has been giving his servant all this pleasure, he has yet to be touched himself. Cupido hasn’t held his own shaft even once. He must be aching for Tony’s love. And Tony aches to give it to him. _All of it._

-

Peter can’t help how his jaw slightly drops when they finally reach the orchard. Endless rows of pomegranate shrubs fill his vision and the bright crimson color of the fruits shining in the late-afternoon glow of the sun has him enchanted. It’s such a pretty sight. He wonders whether they’re ripe yet, he most certainly hopes so. He wants to taste it. He wants to drink the sweet juice and quench his thirst with it.  
“Ah,” he sighs softly when he spots the beautiful pedestal displaying another hourglass right at the treeline and he walks towards it, gesturing for Tony to follow him closely. He picks up the hourglass and grins, bringing it up to his face to study it closely. As all the other ones, it’s a simple wooden design with two glass bulbs in between. Yet, the carved out pattern in the dark wood is so intricate that Peter just knows every single one has been handmade. He turns around and smirks.  
“Take it,” he commands and waits for Tony to clasp his finger around it before he continues. “Show me who you belong to.” As a response, Tony lets out a barely audible moan and he gets to his knees, slowly turning his wrists around. He presents the tipped hourglass, symbolizing infinity, in both hands, with his head bowed. 

“My Lord-” Tony’s voice trembles and is nothing more than a whisper. “I am yours- only yours, Cupido. Your beauty is unparalleled, your voice as soft as silk. Your hands are warm on my skin- they feed me your love with every touch you give.” Peter hums content, taking the hourglass out of Tony’s hands and placing it on the pedestal behind him without turning away from Tony. The man gasps when Peter takes his face in both hands and looks at him with a loving smile.  
“Oh, _Caro mio_ …” Peter’s thumb caresses his cheekbone and Tony continues.  
“Cupido, Cupido, you are a succubus. Sweet as honey- seducing me with your infinite stare. Your eyes, like swirling whiskey in a crystal glass. I willingly surrender every part of myself to you. I want you to suck me dry- overwhelm me like I know you can. Every second I spend with you, my body is on fire, _amore_. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I wish to give you my all, forever. Unconditionally. And-” 

Tony’s poetic monologue is cut short by Peter’s lips crashing into his. The young God throws himself against his devotee and lifts him from his knees to ravish him while standing. They breathe into each other desperately, but Tony still doesn’t touch Peter, as per his orders. Cupido guides them further into the orchard, leaving wet kisses on Tony’s neck. Peter’s hand pushes down Tony’s back and squeezes the man’s ass, pulling him against him even tighter, allowing Tony to rut against him.  
“Touch me-” he sighs against Tony’s mouth. _“Worship me.”_ Cupido’s devotee is immediately all over him, pulling at his hair, holding his God’s body in the hopes of not only finding friction himself but also giving Peter’s erection the attention it deserves. Cupido moans when Tony wraps his fingers around the shaft. The older man starts jerking his hand, causing Peter to buck against him. “Oh, you’re so perfect for me, my sweet Tony,” Cupido groans as he throws his head back with a slacked jaw. When he comes back down he squeezes Tony’s ass again and grins. “I want to fill you up.”

Peter’s fingers slide to Tony’s crack and the man jolts involuntarily.  
“Please- please, my Lord-”  
“Mm… Oh? _What’s that?_ ” Tony yelps when Peter gently tugs at the plug in his hole.  
“Wanted to be ready for you, Cupido-!” Tony squeezes his eyes shut, grasping at Peter’s hair as the God wiggles the toy in his ass. Peter pulls his head back playfully to look Tony in the eye. The man is dazed, nearly finding Peter’s gaze cross-eyed before he blinks a few times to collect himself.  
“When did you put it in?” Peter smirks and cocks his head. All Tony can do is stare at his God. Being in his presence is so absolutely mind-blowing, it takes Tony a second before he finds the words. Or word, really.  
“Plane,” he breathes, hand still slowly pumping Peter’s cock. Peter smiles open-mouthed and leans in again to continue their kissing. Tony’s body jerks when Peter slightly pulls out the plug, only to push it back in again and wiggle it some more. Soft, desperate whines fall down Tony’s lips and Peter holds their gazes locked.  
“ _Perfect._ ”

Cupido plays with Tony’s pleasure for what feels like an eternity. Tony dreads the moment Peter lets go of him again so they can move onto the next hourglass, yet… Something about Cupido’s attention feels different this time. More feral. Tony is pinned against one of the pomegranate trees and he stares at Peter’s chiseled jaw as his God looks up.  
“My Lord?” Suddenly, Tony is lifted off the ground. Peter holds the man up with nothing but his hands on Tony’s hips and a bright smile. Tony has to hold onto Peter’s arms to find stability and he stares down at his God in disbelief. He knows Peter is strong, but he never really displays it. Not like this. It makes Tony’s aching cock throb even more. There’s nothing he can do but take it.  
“Fetch me a pomegranate, would you?” It takes a second before the demand dawns on Tony and he looks up, closing his eyes for a second. He feels strangely, yet beautifully weightless in Cupido’s hands. Like he’s flying. It’s nothing like when he’s wearing the heavy Iron Man suit. In the suit, he’s in control. And acutely aware of the many pounds of the nickel-titanium alloy. Right now he’s floating, surrendering to wherever his God will take him.

Tony takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again to obey Peter’s order, reaching out for a pomegranate right above him. He picks it and Peter gently lowers him, but he doesn’t put Tony down.  
“Wrap your legs around me,” Cupido orders. Tony obeys and finds stability against Peter’s body, their cocks pressed against each other between them. Tony is sandwiched between Peter’s lean muscles and the rough surface of the tree and he watches how Peter inspects the fruit from up close. Gently, Cupido starts massaging into the peel, the crunching, cracking sound of the seeds inside fill Tony’s ears and he stares at Cupido’s face intently. He wonders what he’s doing with it, but Peter just grins and keeps going at it. His fingers pushing into the sturdy, red peel using gentle and languid motions. Tony is sure Peter has done this before, he’s too confident about it. He knows exactly what he’s doing. 

After a minute or so, the fruit is squishy and soft and Peter hums content. Slowly, he feels around the fruit and smirks.  
“Perfect,” he breathes out seductively, bringing the fruit up to Tony’s mouth. Tony gulps and stares down at his god’s beautiful face. “Do you see how squishy it is, Tony?”  
“Y-yes, _amore_ .”  
“Bite it.” Tony isn’t sure what Peter wants from him, but the order is clear. So he sinks his teeth into the now soft peel, and gasps when the sweet juices fill his mouth instantly, some of it trickling down his chin as he hadn’t expected it to flow so abundantly. “Now, suck, Tony-dear.” Tony obliges and groans when more juice fills his mouth. It’s so good. So satisfying. Even erotic in a weird way, to have his god stare at him while he sucks and sucks and swallows it all. Peter helps him, his fingers pressing into the peel to make sure Tony gets every last drop. Then, casually drops it onto the ground. Peter’s hands find their way to Tony’s ass again, gripping into the soft flesh to hold him up.   
“How’s it taste, sweetness?”  
“S-so good,” Tony chokes out, the flavor still fresh on his tongue. Peter grins and leans forward, pressing his lips onto Tony’s feverishly. Cupido’s tongue is soft when it slides past his lips, and the low hum coming from the other man’s throat has Tony see stars already.   
“You taste good too,” Peter mumbles into him. “Gonna devour you.” 

Cupido’s kiss leaves his mouth, but moves past his cheek to his chin, his soft tongue licking off any juice Tony spilled just moments earlier and the man gasps, shuddering in his God’s embrace.   
“Cupido…” he breathes, his hands resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder with a tightening grip as pleasure takes over his body. Every sweep of Peter’s tongue sends chills down his spine. “Please, please…”  
“What do you want?” Cupido grunts, his hips rolling up slightly - teasingly. Tony’s eyes flutter shut. He wants everything. Needs to be touched and feel Peter’s strong body underneath his own fingertips. Needs to be fucked until he can no longer form any coherent sentences.   
“You, my Lord- Need you inside of me, _please,_ ” Tony manages to push out and he gasps when Peter nods.

“Take it out,” Peter moans, referring to the plug still buried deep inside the man. Peter rolls his hips against Tony’s. The man has his feet hooked around Peter’s body, but he’s doing barely anything to stay off the ground. It’s strangely arousing how easily his God keeps him up. Tony immediately moves his hand to pull out the plug, groaning out loud as it stretches him. “Show it to me-”  
“My Lord-” Tony brings his hand back forward, whimpering at the sudden loss. He clenches around nothing, the emptiness only adding to his desperation. He shows the plug, slick with lube. Peter grins and holds Tony up with just one hand, aiming to grab the toy with his other. His fingers glide over the shape, scooping up some of the lube. He brings his hand down between their bodies and uses the precum dribbling from both their cocks and the lube to slicken his shaft. 

“Drop it.” The toy immediately slips from Tony’s fingers as he stares at Peter’s face. His God has a studious expression as he pumps his own cock, making sure he’s slick enough to glide right into Tony. The sun is slowly going down. Golden hour hits Cupido in the most stunning way. His skin glows and his eyes shimmer. The chestnut curls dance around his face and his lips are wet, red and plump. His cheeks are slightly flushed, pushing all the way back to his ears and the laurel crown still rests on his head, reminding Tony of Cupido’s divinity.  
“You’re so beautiful…” Tony whispers entranced and Peter smiles kindly, lifting Tony slightly higher again with just one hand. He uses his other to guide his cock to Tony’s entrance. The God licks his lips and bites it when he slowly sinks Tony down on top of him. They both gasp out loud when Peter’s hard shaft finally fills Tony’s tight hole. They’ve both been waiting for this for so long. “Missed this,” Tony whimpers. “Missed you-”  
“Oh, _amore_ ,” Peter grunts, feeling Tony clench and unclench around him deliciously. “I missed you too.” Peter stays sheathed inside Tony for a short while, waiting for the man to get accustomed and they simply look at each other, taking in each other’s beauty, following the lines on each other’s skin and relishing in each other. Peter notices Tony keeps staring at Cupido’s strong arms and he grins.

"Does it turn you on, sweet thing?" Peter slowly lifts Tony up before pushing the man down on him until he bottoms out. "How effortless this is?" He licks the pomegranate juice from Tony's chest, flicking his tongue over his servant's nipple, eliciting a gasp from him. "How strong I am?" Tony stares at Peter's biceps, which seem barely engaged in the act, like Peter’s lifting nothing more than a feather, yet they bulge deliciously. Peter's flexing and if his God didn't fill him so perfectly, didn't make him feel this aroused, Tony would've laughed. But he can't speak anymore. He can't lift his tongue, he has no control over the shape of his mouth. "That's it, _caro mio_ ," Peter coos. "Relax. Let your God fuck you stupid." Cupido's cock delicately grazes past Tony’s sweet spot with every thrust and all Tony can do is let it happen- let his muscles relax, jaw slacked as he drools, still tasting the sweet pomegranate on his tongue. Cupido is holding him up, Cupido is keeping him safe. Cupido is making him see stars. Cupido, Cupido-

Tony’s vision flashes white and he screams as his body convulses and shakes, spurts of cum coating both of their bodies. He has finally found release after all those hours of torture by his God, his- his Cupido.  
“I don’t think I told you that you could come yet, amore-” Peter grunts. The God doesn’t stop relentlessly lifting the man and pushing him back down on his cock again. He keeps hitting Tony’s sweet spot with every thrust and Tony cries at the overstimulation. The devotee is barely aware of how he chants “I’m sorry” over and over and over and over with every aggressive thrust of Cupido’s cock against his prostate. He still can’t move, the tightening of his muscles giving in as his body falls limp against Peter’s again.

“I’ll make up for it, my Lord-” Tony moans, hiding his face in the crook of Peter’s neck. Short whines push out of his throat with every aggressive pound of Peter’s dick. “Use me for your pleasure, Cupido mio, please, use me, use me, use me-” Tony’s eyes are rolled back. Drool drips out of his mouth, coating Peter’s neck, and the God increases his pace even more. Tony doesn’t know where he is anymore. All that he knows is that he’s in safe hands. Cupido’s hands. And Cupido is making him feel so, so good. Cupido loves him. Cupido fucks him. He loves Cupido. He gets fucked by Cupido. _Yes_ .  
“Like this?” Peter growls, pressing Tony against him tighter and tighter. His throbbing cock twitches inside Tony and the man is completely consumed by his pleasure.  
“Yes, yes-yes-yes-!”

“T-Tony, fuck!” Peter gasps suddenly. His movement is erratic and they both moan out loud when Peter coats Tony’s insides white. Peter’s hips stutter and slowly come to a halt. He gently leans the man against the tree for a minute, so he can collect himself. Tony still rests in his arms, staring blankly ahead at the seemingly infinite orchard behind Peter and the hourglass resting on its side on the pedestal, a reminder of his place- his submission.

“Tony…?” Peter’s voice is gentle. Soft. Tony doesn’t have the energy to respond with anything other than a twitch of his body. He vaguely recalls having slept barely last night on the plane. And with everything that just happened, his exhaustion is catching up on him. “Are you with me, sweetness?” Tony manages to nod slightly, though he’s not entirely sure what Cupido said. Peter chuckles and lets the man rest in his embrace. “Never thought I’d see you this deep in subspace…” He mumbles, gently massaging where he holds Tony up. The man rests in Peter’s arms like a child that has fallen asleep and gets carried from the car to bed. Peter decides to do just that after glancing at the sun slowly disappearing into the ocean.

Peter lifts Tony slightly, taking his cock out of the man’s ass and he readjusts him, so he’s easier to carry. Tony whimpers at the sudden loss and clenches around nothing, feeling Peter’s cum slowly slither out of him.  
“Cupido, Cupido…” Tony mumbles. He’s clearly still very out of it and Peter lets him. He deserves it after a four-month wait.  
“I’m right here, _caro mio,_ ” Peter replies as he starts their trek back to the temple. “You did so well for me today… I’m so proud of you.”   
“Sand-” Tony whispers and it takes a second for Peter to realize what he means.  
“We’ll do the other hourglasses tomorrow, okay?” No response. Peter scoffs a smile and embraces Tony a little tighter. “Let’s run you a bath and get you to bed.”

\---

 **Vacanza - Il Dodicesimo Giorno (Day 12)  
** Peter stretches his back after he jumps from the boat onto the wooden dock easily and turns around, grinning at Tony who sets foot on the mainland as well. Peter adores roaming the small village. As much as he loves their island, loves the freedom and the sex and the downtime, he needs a break every now and then. He needs to see other people hear their voices chattering amicably, even though he has no clue what they’re talking about. It’s not like they don’t pause their little fantasy on the island; that’s what the hourglasses are for. It’s nice to see how it naturally switches up. One moment he’s seated on the throne while Tony feeds him fresh pieces of fruit, the next they’re hanging out on the comfortable chaise longues by the pool, talking particle accelerators. He loves it. It’s the perfect getaway. The town only adds to that experience in Peter’s opinion. 

“Come on, old man,” Peter grins and laughs as Tony rolls his eyes at him.  
“Enjoy your youth while it lasts, kid,” Tony chuckles as he grabs Peter’s hand, interlacing their fingers gently. “Where do you want to go first?”  
“Oh, can we go back to that gelato shop?” Peter had never had real gelato before they got here and he simply knows American ice cream will never be able to live up to it. He figures he should eat it at every opportunity while they’re still here.   
“It’s 11 AM, Peter, isn’t that a bit too early for ice-”  
“Never too early. Besides, the sun’s already scorching hot. I need the cold.”  
“You’re unbelievable,” Tony shakes his head, but the playful grin on his lips shows Peter he too is longing for the sweet treat. 

It’s not too far of a walk, and as this is the fourth time that they’re here Peter knows exactly where to go, how to navigate the small cobblestone streets. Ten minutes later, they find themselves in the gelato shop and Peter smiles when Tony orders what they want in his probably cute, broken Italian. Peter leans against the counter, waiting for their ice cream, and Tony announces he’s off to the restroom real quick. Peter uses the time to look around the little shop to see if there’s a spot for them to sit and- Holy shit is that-  
“MJ?” Peter exclaims in surprise and he sees the girl turns in her chair startled. It takes her a couple seconds before she realizes what’s going on, but then her lips curl into a wide smirk.  
“Parker?” Her eyes go wide. “No way!” She laughs and shoves her chair back to stand up and attack him with a hug. “What are you doing here? I-”

 _“Un gelato al limone e un gelato alla fragola!”_ The Italian man from behind the counter interrupts them and hands Peter two cones of ice cream. He rushes out a quick “Grazie” before turning to MJ again. The young woman tugs at Peter’s arm, guiding him to her table.  
“I haven’t seen you in ages dude.” MJ smiles, sitting Peter down and walking back to her seat. The book she was reading is still open, facedown on the surface for her to keep track of where she left off. She slumps into her chair and Peter glances up at the door, keeping an eye out for Tony’s return.   
“Weren’t you in Switzerland?”  
“Hmm, sure was! Europe is _so_ tiny, Pete. Couple hours from the mountains to the beach and here we are!” MJ smirks and leans back in her chair. “So- I’m taking this vacation is your birthday surprise?” Peter nods, smiling sheepishly.

Peter doesn’t like bragging about the amount of money Tony spends on him, and god, the island truly is next level expensive. MJ is super supportive though, she’s even been urging him on to accept Tony’s gifts more. Nothing wrong with being a sugar baby, she’d said. “Thought the spa was closer to Rome?” MJ playfully cocks an eyebrow and Peter sighs, bringing the ice cream cone to his mouth to lick off melting gelato. The rich lemon flavor fills his mouth so nicely as it melts on his tongue even more.  
“We’re not at the spa, uhm,” Peter starts, deciding to just tell her about it anyway. “We’re on a private island.”  
“A private- Oh my god, Peter!”  
“Shhh! Not everyone has to know.”

Before MJ has the chance to ask more questions, Tony comes back in, and Peter waves at him. The man’s eyes go wide when he spots the girl, but then he too breaks into a wide grin.   
“MJ, hi, so good to see you!” He saunters over to the little table and sits down, taking the strawberry gelato from Peter’s hands and licking the melting ice cream off the cone. Peter decides not to look at Tony doing that. They’ve been having so much sex the past two weeks that literally everything Tony does with his mouth has him turned on instantly. It’s bad, but on the other hand, that’s what the island is for, right?  
“Same, _honeybunch,_ ” MJ taunts him, and Tony chuckles. Peter shakes his head at the two, but it warms his heart to see they’re getting along so well. “So, Peter was just telling me about the island.” Peter blushes at that and quickly glances at Tony, who cocks an eyebrow. Peter knows just how bad it sounds without context.  
“Oh yeah? What’s he been saying?”  
“Not much yet, you know how he gets when you buy him something. Why don’t _you_ tell me all about it?” Peter tries to act as nonchalantly as possible and resorts to simply eating his ice cream while Tony tells her what the island looks like - obviously leaving out some... Details. He tells her about the white, sandy beaches, the orchard, the beautiful pools, and greenery all over the island. MJ groans, her dreamy gaze obvious when Tony talks about their getaway. Peter smiles and before his mind catches up with him, he says:   
“You should come over and see for yourself.”

Peter’s jaw drops when he realizes the huge mistake he just made and he catches Tony’s startled expression. No, no, no. He did _not_ just invite his friend over to their - what - sex island? He knows he can’t take this back, not when MJ’s eyes light up in excitement.  
“Wait, really? That’s sick, thanks, man! When are we going?” She stares between them and frowns. “You okay?”  
“Yeah, uhm,” Peter stammers and looks at Tony for help, hoping the man has a good excuse. As much as Peter wants to show MJ around, it’s so freaking obvious that it’s not just any island.   
“Well, we just…” Tony’s voice trails off and he puts a smile on his face. “It’s nothing, just- it’s nearly an hour’s worth of travel to get there and I don’t want to keep you away from your family too long.” MJ smiles and shakes her head.  
“They’re shopping for at least a couple more hours, I can just call them to let them know anyway. They won’t mind.” Peter forces a bright smile on his lips and nods. There’s no way they can tell her off now. Tony nods and leans back.  
“That’s settled then,” the man answers and Peter hates how he sees the anxiety creep up Tony’s expression. As long as they keep MJ a good distance from the temple, they might be able to get away with it. 

-

The time spent on the boat is awkward, MJ can’t quite figure out why. Maybe she should’ve told them she couldn’t come. Peter had seemed very enthusiastic about showing her the island but now she feels like she’s intruding something. They’re both acting weird. Weirder than usual. She tries to make some small talk, but the waves crashing around the speedboat make it difficult to make conversation, so in the end, she opts to just close her eyes and sunbathe until they’re there. She can hear Peter and Tony whisper about something, it sounds a little heated, but she doesn’t want to overstep her welcome, so she stays out of it. She wonders if there’s something on the island they don’t want her to see. That would make sense. Peter probably spoke without thinking when he invited her. MJ chuckles quietly. It’s probably something they didn’t tidy up because they didn’t know she’d be joining them. As confident as they claim to be about their life together, they’re so easy to tease with anything. Be it clutter, or jokes, or sex…

When she sets foot on the wooden dock and spots the handful of roman-esque statues, everything suddenly makes sense. The sculpted bodies are lean, muscular and blessed with nice, hard and thick cocks. She grins.  
“Ah,” she chuckles as the puzzle pieces fall together. “It’s that kind of island, huh? Why didn’t you just say so?” Honestly, she would’ve understood if they didn’t want her to see this. Tony shrugs.  
“Well, we weren’t exactly planning on telling you I bought Pete a sex island.”  
“A sex isl- wait- you _bought_ this for him?” She shakes her head and smirks. “So, Peter’s not just a sugar baby, you’re a _sugar daddy_ , called it!” She laughs but it quickly dies down when she sees Tony’s unreadable and highly uncharacteristic expression. Normally, he would’ve thrown a comment right back at her, teasing, playing along. But now… Tony shakes his head.

“Don’t call me that.”  
“What? But it’s true?”  
“No- Not here. Don’t call me that _here_ .” Tony’s voice is so vulnerable and MJ’s breath stocks for a second. Something’s going on for sure. Something that’s much bigger than she expected. She’s never seen him like this before. His guard down, eyes cast to the floor. She knows how much he loves being Peter’s Daddy and now he doesn’t want to be referenced as such? MJ narrows her eyes a little, eyeing Peter who’s taking a small step forward - almost as if he’s protecting Tony. MJ swallows when she feels the tension increasing.  
“Then what do I call you?” She whispers, barely daring to ask the question. Yet, she’s not the one who brought this up in the first place. She wants to know what’s going on. Why they’re being this mysterious.  
“Tony’s fine-” the man chokes out. 

MJ takes a deep breath before turning towards Peter and stares at him for a few seconds. She’s never seen this version of Peter before. He’s standing tall and proud. Nervous, yes, but also very much authoritative, and MJ can’t believe it. Is he… Is he Tony’s _dom_ here?  
“And you? What do I call you?” Peter doesn’t answer right away and he shifts his weight from one foot to the other, unconsciously displaying his nervosity. Part of MJ still expects Tony to coax him into spilling his secret, as they always do. The words don’t come. Not from Tony, that is.   
“Tell her, _caro mio_. Tell her who I am.” Peter’s voice is loud and clear. It makes Tony blush and MJ barely dares to look at both of them as the scene plays out. Somehow the tension is becoming more of a sexual thing and she wonders if not the statues, but their dynamic is why they’d been hesitant about taking her here. It has to be.  
“A-Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Tony. Tell MJ who I am to you.” 

MJ stares at the man, who lets out a shaky breath and brings his hands up to scratch his jaw, muffling his words in the process.  
“Cmmpdo,” he mumbles from behind it and Peter shakes his head.  
“Mh- good try. Did you hear what he said, Em?”  
“No,” MJ breathes.  
“Me neither. Come on, sweetness-” MJ is ashamed to admit that Peter using that name for Tony sends a little spark of arousal down her spine. “-tell her.”  
“Cupido, he’s… He’s Cupido.” MJ sees clearly how speaking those words out loud has Tony sink into his submission to Peter and her throat feels dry all of a sudden. It’s one thing to tease Peter every now and then, but seeing Tony like this has her heartbeat pick up easily. He’s still standing upright, but his shoulders hang low, head slightly bowed, clearly waiting for Peter to take charge of this situation.  
Her gaze shifts to Peter and she swallows again. She can see how this boy is Cupido. The brown curls framing his face playfully, his youthful appearance in the early afternoon sunlight. There’s definitely something divine about him and it has her insides tingle.   
“This island…” she whispers. Peter nods and finishes her sentence.  
“...was an offering from my loyal devotee.” 

MJ isn’t sure what to say next. _Offering. Devotee._ They’re showing her something so personal and private, something they’ve obviously done before. It’s overwhelming that they trust her enough to tell her. Overwhelming to see the powershift in them. Peter hinted at them switching every now and then, but this isn’t what she expected when he told her that. She wants to show them she appreciates their trust. That she doesn’t judge them. That she supports this.   
“Well,” she begins, searching for her next words, “-don’t hold back just ‘cause I’m here, ‘kay? Maybe don’t _fuck_ in front of me, but-” she waves her hand in the air to try and bring across what she means. “-you don’t have to hide.”   
“Thanks, MJ.” Peter- or, Cupido- smiles at her and points at the path behind him. “Want a little tour?” 

-

“So,” MJ says as she places her hands on her hips. She stares up at the marble statue on the pedestal in front of her. It’s Peter. It’s _literally_ Peter. She cocks an eyebrow, letting her eyes roam the defined lines and end at his private parts. “Is this to scale?” Peter nearly chokes on his breath and grabs MJ’s shoulder to collect himself. MJ bursts out laughing while Peter stumbles over his words. An idea sparks in her head and she eyes Tony, who has been keeping his distance the entire time. She’s aware of how easily he slipped into his role and it seemed to intensify when Peter put one of the many hourglasses on the island on its side. She wonders if that had anything to do with it, but she didn’t want to pry. They’ve already let her into their private space and she doesn’t want to intrude more than needed. She does, however, like to indulge.

“Tony?” She asks. The servant’s eyes find hers and MJ has to forcefully ignore the tingle in her abdomen at the sight. The confident billionaire is nowhere to be found. This man is humble. Soft.  
“Yes, _Michelle_ ?” Her heartbeat increases speed at the mention of her full name. Tony has never called her that. Nobody calls her that. Normally she’d protest but… God, it sounded good falling from his lips.  
“Is it to scale?” She repeats her question. Peter wants to protest, but MJ stops him by simply raising her hand, indicating he should keep his mouth shut. Everyone seems surprised when the God listens to her. Tony glances at the statue and his mouth opens slightly as if he’s admiring it. After a few seconds, he nods, looking back down to his feet and blushing profusely.  
“It is,” he says quietly. MJ whistles a single note.  
“I gotta say,” she states with an approving nod and a short glance to Peter. “I’m impressed.” She suppresses the urge to touch Peter’s- Cupido’s- marble dick and turns on her heels to continue the tour, but not before giving the two men a wink. “Mine’s bigger, though.”

-

Peter rests on one of the chaise longues next to the pool. His hands support his head and he’s staring at MJ, whose feet dangle in the water. She leans back on her hands, basking in the sunlight with her eyes closed. Tony left for the kitchen not too long ago after Peter mentioned he was thirsty, so, for now, it’s just the two of them.  
“You’re living the dream, Pete,” MJ sighs, not opening her eyes. Peter chuckles softly and turns to his side so he can look at her better.  
“I really am…” Peter sucks at his teeth, taking a second to put his thoughts in a row. “Every morning when I wake up I just… I look at him.” His chest feels warm at the memories. Peter stares into the distance, not realizing MJ has opened her eyes to look at him. He blinks a few times. “And even after all this time I still can’t believe that any of this is real.” Peter scoffs once.

“I mean, this island is a _lot_ .”  
“I’m not talking about just the island, though.” Peter licks his lips and sighs, smiling faintly. “When I was fifteen I never would have dared to imagine being with Tony. I had posters of him on my wall and I read his research. The closest I got to having sex with him was fisting myself to his sex tapes.” One corner of MJ’s mouth curls up and she presses her lips on top of each other. She decides to let him ramble some more. It’s sweet. Peter frowns slightly. “The first time we shared a bed I came within two minutes. It was embarrassing. Thought he’d toss me out like a used napkin. That I’d be a one-off thing.”   
“But you weren’t.” Peter shakes his head at MJ’s addition.  
“I wasn’t.” Peter takes a deep breath in through his nose and finally looks at MJ, only to repeat himself. “I wasn’t.” MJ smiles kindly.  
“He really loves you, Pete.”  
“I know.” Peter closes his eyes and warms himself up to the image of Tony in his mind. “And I love him.” MJ watches Peter for a few seconds. His expression is soft and content. She realizes she healthily envies what Peter and Tony have. Not the riches, or the island, but the love. True and deep. She sits up straight and looks at her hands resting in her lap. Her lips curl into a smile.  
“I know.”

-

Peter still has his eyes closed when he senses Tony approaching them. He feels too sluggish to move, though, so he stays still. The sun works as a warm blanket and he can feel his skin burning. Tony knows better than to disturb his God, so he places the glass of freshly made lemonade on the small side table next to Peter’s chaise longue. Peter slightly opens his eyes, confused, when he feels Tony walking away from him. The scene that unfolds in front of him has his muscles tighten. MJ looks up at Tony and follows his movement as, right next to her, he slowly sinks to his knees. Peter holds his breath. His servant presents a glass of lemonade to MJ. A glass she didn’t ask for, yet Tony got it for her. MJ smiles surprised and takes the glass out of Tony’s hand, the condensation on it wetting her fingers and dripping down from them.

Peter’s mouth is dry, his senses overwhelmed by everything that’s going on. The quiet whimper falling from Tony’s lips when MJ thanks him with a soft, almost sensual tone of voice. The sun heating his body, contrasting the goosebumps his Spider powers created at the tension vibrating through the air. The image of Tony’s slacked jaw and obvious submission to… To a Goddess. A Goddess with long brown curls, dark skin warmed up to an even deeper shade from weeks of tanning. Her long, thin fingers wrapped around the glass, bringing it closer and closer so she can curl her lips around it to take a sip and moan softly at the taste. And… Peter’s nose twitches when it recognizes the scent. He’s smelled it before. At the tower. When Tony and MJ teased Peter about- Peter suppresses a moan when it hits him. MJ is aroused. Horny. _Wet_. And Peter can smell it. Smell her. His jaw tightens and he closes his eyes, trying to ignore his twitching cock.  
“Of course,” Tony replies softly. “ _Michelle._ ”

Peter sucks in a breath and jolts to sit upright with his eyes wide open. His hands immediately go to cover his crotch and MJ and Tony look at him startled.  
“You okay?” MJ cocks her head.   
“Yeah!” Peter’s high pitched reply has him squeeze the bridge of his nose in embarrassment and he looks back at where he just laid, trying to come up with a good excuse for his outburst. “There was a spider-” _Really, Peter?_ Tony immediately stands up and walks to his God to comfort him.  
“Is it gone?” he asks, glancing at the chaise. Peter nods and rubs his forehead with his opened palm.  
“It is, yeah, I- eh… I swatted it away.”  
“Spider-Man is scared of spiders!” MJ snorts, kicking her legs in the water in delight.  
“Hey, when you get bitten by a supposedly deadly, radioactive spider only to wake up with superpowers those things make you wary!”  
“Pete, we’re in Italy. Not some science lab. Or Australia.”  
“There are still poisonous species around here-” he protests.   
“Sure, sure.” MJ waves the topic away with another laugh.

-

About an hour later, the three of them are on a cotton cloth on a grass patch, munching on a large plate of fresh fruit. Though their conversations were pleasant, Peter was constantly acutely aware of MJ. How she looks, how she feels when they accidentally touch… How she smells. Fuck, she smells so good. The longer she’s here, the more she leans into their dynamic. She’s toying with them, in a way. But none of them mind. It’s playful, Peter decides. There’s nothing more behind it. What a lie.  
“Gah!” MJ exclaims, raising her arms to the blue sky, a piece of honeydew melon gently clutched between her fingers. “Why is Italy so perfect?” Peter chuckles and grabs a large strawberry, sucking on it slightly before taking a bite.  
“It really is-” he sighs and swallows the bite. “When are you flying back?” He’s not sure why he’s asking, but it weighs heavy on him; the inevitability of MJ leaving the island. Something in him doesn’t want her to. MJ brings her arms back down so she can suckle on the melon piece. Tony presses his lips on top of each other when she makes eye contact with him while her lips are wrapped around the fruit, making a slightly obscene smacking noise by accident. She swallows the juice and purses her lips.  
“The day after tomorrow,” she groans as she looks at Peter with her head hanging on her shoulder. “I’m literally not ready to go yet. Wish I could stay here forever.” Peter knows she means Italy. He knows she doesn’t mean the island. She just doesn’t want her vacation to end- it has nothing to do with Tony or Peter or… Or Cupido. Right?

A mischievous expression flashes over Tony’s face. Peter didn’t miss it. The man opens his mouth with a cocked eyebrow and speaks, with a smirk, the one simple word MJ had explained the meaning of earlier that afternoon.  
“Boh.”  
“Rude!” MJ exclaims, giving Tony a soft push with a laugh. “You still have a week left!”  
“A week we are planning to make the most out of, thank you very much.” Tony brings up his hand, presenting one grape between his index finger and thumb. “Grape?” He asks curtly. MJ smiles and leans in, opening her mouth slightly and Peter’s heart stops. She’s not going to take it from Tony’s hand with her own. She’s going to- Fuck. Her lips wrap around Tony’s fingers, taking the grape in her mouth with a soft moan. Tony stares at her, wide-eyed yet enthralled. When Tony lets go of the grape so he can take back his fingers, he rests them against her lips for a second, squishing them as if she’s kissing his digits.

MJ blinks and opens her eyes, realizing what she’s doing and she quickly pulls back, nearly choking on the grape when she swallows it. She gets up and pats her summer dress clean of any dirt and clears her throat audibly. The two men look up at her and none of the people on that patch of grass have any idea of what’s going on. Peter’s head swims as MJ’s aroma intensifies, filling his head and clouding his brain like a sweet, golden cloud.  
“I should go,” MJ says quickly, obviously embarrassed by the situation. Peter’s mouth opens to protest, but Tony stands up too.  
“Very well.” His words are followed by his trademarked sniff. “I’ll arrange for someone to bring you to the mainland.”  
“T-thanks.” MJ looks down shyly and turns away to walk back to the temple, leaving the two men behind.

Tony turns his head to check up on Peter and notices his God’s eyes are slightly glazed over as he stares in the direction MJ just left in. He hates to admit that his own pants have gotten a little tighter as well, but he doesn’t want to make Peter uncomfortable, so he clears his throat and grabs the plate of fruit off the ground.  
“My Lord?” Tony asks quietly. With MJ a safe distance away, he finally dares to utter those words again. It snaps Peter out of his trance and Cupido stands up, shoulders straight and chin slightly raised.  
“Right,” Peter says with a frown and a nod. “Let’s see her off.”

-

Peter sips from his cup of coffee and groans. They barely drink coffee here, and even though it’s not like he drinks it every day at home, he missed the warm, bitter taste. He leans into Tony’s side and the man wraps an arm around his shoulders to hug him close. They’re just Tony and Peter right now. The intense fuck they had after MJ left drained the both of them and they figured it’d be nice to have the rest of the day off from their roles as they had initially planned.  
“This is nice,” Peter whispers, snuggling closer against the man.  
“Hmmm, it really is.” Tony kisses the top of his curls and looks up at the starry night sky. “I love being here with you, Pete. It’s... “ Tony’s voice trails off and he sighs. Peter turns his head, studying the man’s face.  
“Yeah?”  
“I can’t find the right words, but… Being together with you. Like this? God, cringy as it sounds, it feels like I’m somehow getting a second chance at being in my twenties.” Tony huffs at his own words, a slight smile playing on his lips.  
“I make you feel younger?”  
“Not… Exactly. I always thought I loved sex. I always _had_ sex, at every opportunity. But nothing, not one fuck I’ve ever had, is comparable to everything I feel when I’m with you, Peter.” Tony pauses for a moment, contemplating how to continue. “You are, which is obviously ironic, given your age, the most mature boyfriend I’ve ever had. You make me feel what I always thought I felt, but never actually did.”

Peter is silent for a moment, letting the sweet words settle into his chest. His hands move up to squeeze Tony’s upper leg lightly. He wants to return the sweet speech with something as meaningful. Tony means _everything_ to him. He never dared to even dream of ever finding a love like this one, and now here they are. He has no idea how to put it into words, how to ever _find_ a word that encompasses what he feels.  
“Wish I could say something as meaningful to you,” Peter whispers, averting Tony’s gaze. The man shakes his head.  
“You already are the most meaningful thing in my life.”  
“Are you… serious?”  
“Yes, Peter… You…” Tony grazes his fingers through the sand on the beach. “As cliche as it sounds; you complete me. I have shown you every layer of who I am. You take it. And cherish it. And... That's so much more than I could've ever hoped for.” Peter leans up and gently pushes his lips onto his boyfriend’s, not deepening the kiss, just enjoying the sweet pressure. The warmth. The closeness of the other man’s body. He sighs happily as he pulls back and takes another sip from the coffee. The hot liquid finally is at a more comfortable temperature now.

“I’m sorry I invited MJ to the island today, I don’t know why I said that.” Peter stares at the cup in his hands, his cheeks flaring up slightly as he remembers his mistake. Tony presses his lips together and looks down at the boy.   
“It’s okay, Pete.”  
“It isn’t, though. We’re lucky it was MJ, anyone else…”  
“If it’d been anyone else I would’ve told them to fuck off. MJ already knows so much about us… Yeah, it wasn’t your brightest idea but it all turned out fine in the end. Didn’t it?”  
“Mhm.” Tony shifts slightly and Peter realizes the man is onto him.  
“Peter?” Peter sighs and lowers the coffee, letting the cup rest in the sand.  
“She liked it.”  
“What?”  
“I… I could smell her, Tony. Just like I did that time at the tower. She was aroused.” Peter chuckles nervously, clasping his hands together in his lap. Tony nods, understanding exactly what Peter means. He’s not sure what to say next. He knows Peter - unlike him - is actually bisexual. He remembers the time at the tower very clearly. MJ’s teasing and the way Tony had talked Peter towards his orgasm by feeding him fantasies of the girl.   
“Did you like it? Smelling her?” Peter nods and then, as an afterthought, shakes his head.  
“I did. I just- I shouldn’t? I’m sorry, To-”  
“Shhh,” Tony whispers, cutting him off. He doesn’t have the ability to smell her scent from a distance like Peter does, but he too had picked up on her arousal this afternoon. It was clear in the way she stared him down when he gave her the drink, or when she ate the melon. _The grape._ She liked Tony’s submission. They’d been close... So insanely close to MJ actually joining in their dynamic. He’s not certain what would’ve happened if she hadn’t backed out.

“Do you… Do you think we should invite her again?” Tony asks gently, carefully searching Peter’s face. He knows the boy would never have the guts to ask. But, in turn, Peter knows Tony doesn’t like to share. Funny thing is, Tony is no longer so certain about that. He always thought he didn’t like sharing. Felt jealous and insecure. But now he realizes that maybe he never trusted his partners enough. He trusts Peter, though. He knows Peter cares for MJ, is maybe sexually attracted to the girl, but he _loves_ Tony. MJ is sweet. Funny. Maybe most importantly, very mature and casual as well.   
“I honestly don’t know,” Peter answers.  
“Do you want to?”  
“I… I think she’d fit perfectly, Tony. Fuck, don’t you think she was a near Goddess already?” Peter whispers, the awe evident in his voice and Tony nods as he agrees. Tony is one hundred percent gay. Yes, he’s shared his bed with women, doesn’t mean he liked them that way, though. MJ, however, piques his interest in a way he doesn’t quite understand. He’s not necessarily attracted to her. He can see she’s pretty, but honestly, boobs just throw him off. Her divine presence had made Tony feel _something_ though _._ He doesn’t understand it but then, human sexuality is a mess anyways. He tries not to overthink it too much.

“She sure was,” he whispers to answer Peter’s question. “If… If you want to, you should ask her over again. Leave the choice up to her essentially.”  
“But Tony, you’re-”  
“Pete, _amore_ , she aroused me too. If there’s one person I would trust enough to share this side of us with, it’s her.”   
Those words finally have Peter look up again. His innocent brown eyes are so sweet and hopeful it has Tony’s heart leap in his chest. He nods, picking up his coffee again and downing the now perfect drink in one go.  
“In that case, I’ll send her a message tonight?”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
“Sounds like a plan,” the boy repeats. Tony is a little scared that his own mind might get back to the decision. Scared the jealousy will consume him again, but to his surprise, he feels his cock harden slightly at the idea of MJ strutting around the island again. Her soft, sensual voice echoes in his mind and he nods to himself. If she wants this too, it’s going to be a fucking amazing time.

-

Peter reads his message once more to make sure it sounds good. Not creepy. Open enough for her to decline their offer. The fact that it aroused her doesn’t necessarily mean she actually wants this and Peter needs to make sure she knows that no is just as good as an option, no hard feelings. No judgment. Once he hits send, a little surge of anxiety washes over him. There are so many ways this could end up like and Peter chews on his bottom lip, staring at his screen intently.  
“I sent it,” he says to Tony. The man looks up from his side of the bed and smiles.  
“Now we wait.”  
“Yeah, now we-”   
The loud ping of Peter’s phone has both their eyes widening. Peter whimpers slightly when he sees it’s an actual message from MJ. His fingers are shaky when he opens it.

 _MJ: Are you asking me what I think you’re asking?_ 😏

 _Peter: Yes.  
_ _Peter: But only if u want to.  
_ _Peter: No pressure!!!_

_MJ: I’d love to come to the island again dude!_

_Peter: Wait, really? Askfjsldfj!!!_ 👀❤️

_MJ: Yes, really. Fuck- P, can’t believe u’re asking me this. I want to spend tomorrow with my parents but… I could come over the day after???_

Peter’s mind is racing and a plan settles in his mind within mere seconds. He shifts in the bed, making sure Tony can’t see the screen as he swipes up to get into his - or actually, Tony’s - bank account. He grins mischievously as he types out the number, keeping in mind that F.R.I.D.A.Y. will notify Tony if he crosses a thousand. He clicks on her name in the contact list and presses send. 

He waits.

_MJ: PETER DID YOU JUST SEND ME $1000??????_

_Peter: Actually, I sent $999,99_ 😜 _Get yourself a nice dress to blow Tony’s mind with. You know what I’m talking about._

_MJ: Ancient, roman-esque?_

_Peter: Yup._  
 _Peter: Can’t wait omg_  
Peter: Oh- you should bring your cock too, just sayin’

_MJ: I will, fuck_

“What’d she say?” Tony asks and Peter quickly turns off the screen. He can’t hide the wide grin on his face and oh gosh- it’s really settling in his chest now. MJ is coming over. Again. MJ is going to play with them. He’s going to have a threesome. He’s never slept with anyone but Tony, never gotten close to a girl like that and _fuck, fuck, fuck._ He can’t wait. 

Two more nights. He can do that.

“She’s in.”


	5. Clessidra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a bit longer but ehhhh- have fun with the next 13K of the good stuffs alsdkfjalsd <3 Let us know what you think!  
> -Kim & Lien

**Vacanza - Il Quattordicesimo Giorno (Day 14)**  
MJ stares at her own reflection in the mirror as she twists and turns, checking the way the light pastel pink dress hugs her skin. It’s surreal. This entire situation is surreal. How did she find herself in the most expensive shop in a little Italian village to choose a dress that will make her look like a goddess? A dress that she’s paying using _Tony Stark’s_ money? She can’t believe it’s actually happening. This dress is worth at least five months of food for her and it’s the prettiest one she’s ever seen. The light chiffon fabric is so soft and gentle on her skin, accentuating all the right parts of her body. The low cut is _just_ revealing enough and the flowery pattern at the bottom makes it playful and cute.   
“This one,” she whispers, turning around to the shop assistant who’s been helping her try on dresses for at least half an hour now. The woman’s lips curl into a smile and she nods.  
“Excellent choice, miss.”

MJ can’t stop the goofy grin on her face as she walks back to the fitting room to change into her own loose, simple black summer dress again. She’s aware of how it makes her look slightly out of place in the expensive shop- but truth be told, she is out of place here. She doesn’t necessarily mind. Not when she knows there's $1000 on her bank account. A thousand dollars accompanied with the sweet promise of what’s about to happen. It’s exhilarating. She can’t wait for Tony to find out that Peter’s been throwing his money at her just like that, she knows it’ll turn the man on instantly. No matter how submissive he may be on the island, it won’t cover up his sugar daddy streak. MJ knows Peter tends to have a hard time accepting the man’s money, or his gifts. Not her. If the man wants to spend - is aroused by it - she’s going to enjoy the heck out of it too.   
The same grin is still on her face when she returns from the fitting room, the shop assistant waiting for her with a professional smile.  
“Special occasion, miss?”  
“Yes, you could say that,” MJ replies and walks over to the counter to pay. The woman taps the buttons on the screen expertly and scans the price tag.  
“That would be €699,- please.” Right. Euros. MJ does the math quickly and nods when she takes out her card. That would be a little over $750. Together with the $50 her parents gave her to take the boys out for another gelato she’d have enough to buy the additional part to her plan, something even Peter doesn’t know about.

_Payment approved._

-

After MJ finishes shopping for the extra surprise, she makes way toward the lunchroom that Peter suggested they’d meet up at. The three of them decided they should take a brief moment to discuss their likes and limits before they’d dive into it. MJ is glad they’re taking this moment, but it also has her slightly nervous. She remembers the island so vividly. The near-magical atmosphere has been haunting her in her dreams ever since. She’s painfully aware she’s only seen a _glimpse_ of this thing her friends have going on. Tony and Peter still held back a lot those two days ago and she wonders what they’re like when they fully emerge themselves. She can’t wait to find out.  
“MJ, hi!” She looks up and sees Peter and Tony waving at her from the terrace. The sight has her chuckle. Tony literally radiates billionaire. His simple white button-up and sunglasses resting on top of his head, sitting back nonchalantly. Peter, however, is his very bouncy self. Puppy-like. It’s so strange knowing that in a few hours’ time, Peter will have Tony on his knees. She grins and walks over, hugging the both of them from behind before she sits down opposite them. Both her backpack and bag with surprises carefully placed at her feet.  
“Sup, my dudes.”   
“Not much,” Tony says with a shrug. “Only the tingling excitement for what’s to come.” He smirks and winks at MJ, who scoffs at the gesture.  
“Anticipation is half the fun.” MJ leans back in her chair casually and waves at the waiter, so she can order a lemon sparkling water.

The conversation is pleasant. Ordinary. They talk about the weather, MJ’s trip and the touristy things they’ve all done in the area. When the waiter returns and places the sparkling water in front of MJ, she smiles at him and cocks her head. She knows the boys are staring at her and it’s her goal to turn them both to putty in her hands before they even get to their getaway. She pulls out all the stops.  
“Thank you,” she says to the waiter, her voice a little deeper than before. When the waiter seems flustered by the eye contact she made with him, he scurries off and she smirks.  
“You’re really good at that,” Peter notes.  
“What- saying thank you?” she replies innocently. Peter’s shoulders rise so he can duck his head.  
“No- no, I meant, eh… Seducing people.”  
“Well, Aphrodite _is_ the Goddess of Love.”  
“Venus,” Tony butts in. 

MJ slowly turns her head to the billionaire, her eyes still focussed on Peter’s. The young man has his lips pressed on top of each other, quietly anticipating MJ’s reply. Only at the last second, she flicks her eyes to make eye contact with Tony. He gasps quietly.   
“The Romans kinda stole their Gods from the Greek and simply renamed them. If I’m playing your game, I’ll be playing it as the OG goddess of love. Aphrodite. Not Venus.” Tony swallows and straightens his back. They’re not on the island yet. The hourglasses are still upright. He should keep himself together.  
“You’re messing with our canon here, missy.” He waves his hand by flicking his wrist casually, but his tone of voice betrays he’s already sinking. MJ snorts at his reply and leans towards him with an open-mouthed smirk on her face. She stares at him through half-lidded eyes, locking their gazes together purposefully.  
“ _Aphrodite._ ”

The silence that follows is intense. Heavy. And it’s only when MJ finally breaks eye contact with Tony and cracks her back, slouching in the chair again, that the tension is broken.  
“Anything I need to know about before we get into this?” Peter swallows and slightly shakes his head.  
“Right! Eh, well... “  
“Just tell me the whole story of how this came to be. That’s easier than trying to give bits and pieces and then forgetting stuff I should be knowing about.” MJ takes another sip of her sparkling water.  
“Unless that’s too personal, of course.” Peter glances at Tony, who was already staring at Peter.  
“You okay with it?” Peter asks, his voice gentle. Soft. Tony nods.  
“She already knows about the majority of our sex life through you, and is joining us on our sex island. I think we’re way past being embarrassed about this.”  
“Exactly!” MJ chuckles. “So, how did all this happen?”

Peter starts telling the story, quietly that is. He doesn’t want anyone else to listen in, they’re still out in public… He reminds her of the jar of dirt and how he had put in God Worship with the full intent of Tony being the one in charge. How Tony had secretly reversed their roles and gently nudged Peter into dominance. How after that one trip to the spa, Tony would crave being submissive occasionally. That Peter has only been able to dom in Italy. How the hourglass is the symbolization of Tony’s submission and how it works.

Tony takes over Peter and explains the frustrations he experienced being in the public spa, not being able to give in completely without breaking the spa’s rules. Maybe even some laws, if they got caught. He touches on how he went island shopping without Peter knowing and referred to the island as “Marcello’s blessing,” which had Peter chuckle. Tony continues the story by telling about the painstaking process of trying to keep the construction a secret from Peter and what it was like to finally reveal it to him.

And how they’ve been indulging themselves ever since.

“Wow,” MJ breathes out. “I’m… Honestly kind of honored that you’d want me there.” Peter shifts in his seat and beams.  
“You’re the only one we’d want there with us.”  
“You’re making it worse, Pete!” MJ exclaims, laughing with her eyebrows curled into a frown.  
“It’s true, though,” Tony adds strangely calmly. He cocks an eyebrow. “We all know I don’t like to share, but this… This will be special for all of us.” MJ hides her face in her hands, trying to hide her intense blush. Suddenly, rough fingers curl around her hands and pull them away from her. Tony holds them gently and he looks up at her with big, soft eyes. It has her heart hammer in her chest.  
“Will you be our Aphrodite?” A rush of arousal shoots through MJ’s body and she can’t help but notice Peter is physically responding to it as well. She licks her lips, not breaking eye contact with Tony and nods slowly.  
“Yes.”

-

MJ takes a deep breath when Tony reaches out for her to help her get off the boat. She takes his warm hand gratefully and takes a little jump onto the docks.   
“Thank you, Tony,” she whispers and she can see a hint of desire flash in his eyes. They’re not playing yet. Back at the lunchroom, MJ had suggested they take things slow. Just relax until the vibe would settle naturally as it had last time. Both the men seemed relieved at that as well. No hourglasses are turned yet, but that doesn’t mean that the tension isn’t there. It hangs heavy in the air, applying a sweet yet sensual pressure on all of them.

Before MJ can reach around for her bags, Tony swings the flowery backpack over one of his shoulders and carries the other one close to his chest. MJ cocks an eyebrow at him.  
“Looks good on you,” she says and nods at the backpack. Tony snorts.  
“Almost gives me Hawaiian Dad vibes, doesn’t it?”  
“Almost.” MJ laughs and decides to just roll with Tony’s already increasing need to serve. It’s strangely satisfying to have him take care of her like that. She can see why Peter likes it and it’s only the beginning of everything. She follows after Peter towards the beautiful pool area. It’s the best place to relax and hang out for a bit. The comfortable chaise longues, the natural pool with the perfect temperature to plunge into to cool off, the patch of slightly dried grass to just lay on the ground and gaze up watching the clouds pass by. She sighs as she sits down at the edge of the pool, her legs dangling in the water.  
“This is so perfect,” she beams. “Thanks for inviting me over guys.”  
“We love having you here, Michelle,” Tony answers and the use of her full name settles deep in her stomach. She sends him a sweet smile and watches how he blushes at that.

“You know, Tony,” she starts, tilting her head slightly. The words have Peter look up at them. The girl’s voice is smooth and playful as she leans back on her hands, god, she’s so pretty. “-I could use one of those sweet lemonades you made last time.”   
“Of course, I’ll get one for you. My L- Peter, would you like one as well?” Peter grins as he hears the near slip. Tony almost called him lord. Already. He knows how excited Tony is about all this. Anxious, yes, that too. Maybe that’s why the man is already leaning towards his submission. His safe space. Peter will guide him there as he always does. He nods and waves the man off.  
“You know I do.”  
“Coming right up.” Peter watches Tony stalk towards the kitchen and his gaze shifts to MJ again. The girl waits for Tony to disappear from their sight and then she gets up.  
“I got a dress,” she whispers and walks over towards the shopping bag, rummaging through it until she pulls out a faint pink fabric. Peter bites his lips, blushing when she slides the simple black summer dress from her shoulders.  
“S-should I-” he stammers and starts turning around but MJ shakes her head.  
“No, come over here, I need some help.”

Peter gulps when he’s presented with MJ’s bare body. She’s… She’s gorgeous. Stunning. Mind-blowing. Beautiful. _Beautiful_.  
“What?” MJ raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Never seen a naked girl before?” Peter’s breath is shaky and he mumbles.  
“Not in real life.”  
“Shit, you’re for real?” MJ quickly grabs the dress and covers herself with it. “I’m sorry, I should’ve asked if you’re-”  
“Move that,” he orders, gesturing at the dress in her hands. A surprised smile creeps onto MJ’s face and she uncovers herself again. Peter Parker just _ordered_ her to show him her nude body. What alternate universe is this?

MJ shifts her weight to one foot, pushing out her hip a little and showing off her slight curves. She knows her chest isn’t big, but judging from the way Peter’s staring at her breasts, he doesn’t mind a single bit.  
“Contrapposto,” she whispers.  
“Hm?” Peter’s shame is nowhere to be found. He doesn’t even look her in the eyes when she says it.  
“The Greek sculptural scheme where they had the people they depicted stand like this.” She speaks quickly, trying and failing to ignore the rising tension. “They were the first to do this. Before contrapposto, all art was static.”  
“That’s cool,” Peter mutters. His eyes travel further down until they reach her private parts. His mouth is dry, staring at her small bush.  
“Did you even hear what I said?” MJ teasingly moves her free arm to brush past her body and she shifts her weight to her other foot, mirroring her pose, but the other way.  
“...Of course.” His lips barely move at this point and MJ chuckles. She decides to walk his way, which startles him slightly, but he doesn’t stop watching her. MJ reaches out to him, offering him the expensive dress.  
“Of course,” she purrs, knowing damn well Peter didn’t process a word she said. Knowing she has this effect on him makes her feel strangely powerful. “Help me in, would you?” 

Peter nods absentmindedly as he takes the soft fabric in his hands. He realizes she’s going to have to step into it. He needs to get to his knees. _Fuck_. He slowly sinks down in front of her, eyes wide, body shaking, until he’s at the exact height of her-  
“Go on. Wouldn’t want Tony to walk in on us like this, now, would we?” MJ’s comment snaps Peter out of it and he looks down to open the dress for her to step into. When she lifts one leg to get into it, Peter freezes when the scent hits his nose. His head whips to look at where it’s coming from, wanting to intensify it even more, because _shit_ , it’s the best _fucking_ smell in the world. He gasps softly when he spots something he hadn’t noticed before. She’s… She’s glistening? Peter’s cock twitches when he realizes he’s not only smelling how wet she is. He’s _seeing_ it. He doesn’t notice his mouth opening slightly, his Spidey senses completely overwhelmed and MJ chuckles.  
 _“Later, Peter.”_

It takes a lot of his willpower to stand up again. To move away from where he wants to be most. He lifts the dress over her hips and she turns, taking her hair in her hands so Peter can close it for her. He’s unnecessarily delicate. As if he’d break her, or wake up from this wet dream if he touched her. When he’s done, she turns again and cups his face in one of her hands. Her thumb brushes over his nose and cheek and she leans in breathing her gratitude into his mouth, but not actually giving him the satisfaction of pressing her lips against his.  
“Thank you.” Peter’s dick is officially, fully hard now, pressing against the fabric of his pants. He’s well aware MJ is toying with him, just like she toys with Tony. He knows that’s what she likes and she knows it’s what they like too. They’re indulging yet simultaneously denying themselves all this pleasure. It’s deliciously frustrating.

Tony nearly drops the tray with glasses of lemonade when he spots MJ in her new outfit, splayed on one of the chaises. She playfully sticks out her tongue. The chiffons flow around her body and she pulls up one of her legs, exposing it and caressing the skin.  
“You two better appreciate my legs, I didn’t wax them for nothing.” Tony swallows and puts down the tray before he actually drops it. Peter clears his throat, helping Tony to tear his eyes from MJ.  
“They sure are shiny.” Peter’s voice is slightly higher in pitch.  
“Ah, yeah, that’s the oils I’ve been using lately.” MJ keeps caressing her legs and both men’s attempts at remaining nonchalant about the situation are failing. “Makes them _so_ soft…” All three of them imagine the two men touching her legs and MJ manages to collect herself by standing up and showing off the dress to Tony in its full glory.

“Oh! I nearly forgot,” MJ says softly as she saunters over to the man. She grabs the chiffon skirt and makes a turn. “Thanks for the dress, Tony.” MJ watches entertained at how the turning gears in Tony’s head screech to a halt.  
“What?”  
“The dress!” MJ gestures at herself and lets go of the chiffon mid-air, making it flow down. “It was paid for with your money.” Tony’s mouth is open, jaw tightened.  
“I-”  
“Peter was so kind to send me three nines.” A wicked smile spreads on her face and Tony’s head whips to Peter who tries to hold back his own smirk by sucking at his teeth. MJ invades Tony’s space and plays with the collar of his shirt. Her index finger touches his chin, guiding him to turn his face back to her. She opens her mouth slightly and pushes her tongue into her cheek. Tony’s cock stirs and all his mind can think is _I’m gay. I’m gay. I’m gay. I’m gay._

MJ’s voice is low. Sensual.  
“Your boyfriend spent your money, Tony. On me.”  
 _I’m gay. I’m gay. I’m gay. I’m gay.  
_ “And I spent it on this.”  
 _I’m gay. I’m gay. I’m gay. I’m gay._

The words still beat through his head, at the same pace his heart beats in his dick, while MJ takes his hands in her own, placing them on her waist. Tony’s knees are jelly. He wants to drop. So bad.  
“It even feels expensive…” MJ whispers. Tony growls quietly, caressing the fabric and squeezing into it slightly.  
“How expensive?”  
“Over 700 euros.” Tony bites his lip.  
“That’s nothing.”  
“Want me to spend more?” MJ smirks. “I’ll do it. Gladly.”  
“I’ll add a nine next time.” This time MJ shivers aggressively. Ten thousand dollars. _Next time_. They haven’t even started yet. Tony licks his lips.  
“Where’d the other money go?” MJ breathes out her smiles and gyrates her hips.  
 _“Later, Tony.”_

-

Tony’s so ready to drop to his knees. It’s obvious the three of them are bordering the edge of giving in. It’s almost frightening how easy it is. But- the two young adults are just so fucking gorgeous. So sensual. He doesn’t even have a choice but to sink deeper and deeper into his submissive role. He wants to serve them. He wants to pleasure them. Make them moan and shake and take whatever they want from him. The stupid hourglass is still upright though and he’s waiting for either one of them to push through.  
“Tony,” MJ’s voice cuts through his thoughts and he turns his head to look at her. The girl is holding one of the shiny red and yellow apples from the bowl of fresh fruits he’d given her earlier.   
“Yes?”  
“I want to play a little game,” she whispers, slowly speaking each word as to drag them out. Tony stares at her and gasps quietly when his groin tingles. Oh fuck. He already knows that whatever it is, it’s going to be something good. He remembers exactly what she said to him all these months ago at the tower. _“I like giving my subs physical pleasure while degrading the fuck outta them at every chance I get.”_ MJ loves to play. Whatever this game is, he already knows she’ll be the one shining with victory. He wants her to. She hums softly as she twists the fruit in her hand once more and then throws it into the pool casually. Watching it float.

“Uh oh,” MJ mumbles, a sly grin playing on her lips and locks gazes with Tony once more. She doesn’t say anything yet, her eyes narrowing slightly until Tony looks away from her, cheeks burning red. He’s very aware of Peter watching them and he looks over at his boyfriend. Peter simply nods towards MJ, wordlessly ordering him to focus on her for now. “I need you to fetch that apple for me, but uh, there’s a catch.”  
“A catch?” Tony repeats MJ’s words.  
“You’re not allowed to get wet. Not a single drop of water staining your skin or there will be consequences. And believe me, they’re in my favor.” Tony sniffs and stares back at the apple, still floating, creating ripples in the water around it. How on earth is he going to- It’s impossible. The only way to reach it would be to swim. Surely he’s missing the solution to her bewitched riddle. “Go on, then.”  
“Michelle, I don’t-”

“Come on, sweetness,” Peter coos, “-don’t keep her waiting. Make me proud.” Tony gulps and shakes his head. He doesn’t get it. His eyes scan their surroundings, hoping to find a broom or a stick or whatever, but there’s nothing he can use. He presses his lips together. He doesn’t want to displease his deities, he- Tony lets out a shaky breath when he realizes he’s starting to think of them as Cupido and Aphrodite already. He looks at MJ once more, wanting to plead for a hint, beg her to stop the light humiliation he loves, when he sees how MJ’s barely able to keep herself from laughing out loud. The realization dawns on him and he growls. She’s fucking with him, the little tease. There’s no answer to her riddle, there’s no- 

Tony smirks. There _is_ something. MJ wants her apple? She’ll get her apple. Tony rises from his seat swiftly and runs over to her. The girl shrieks. She to scramble up when she realizes his plan, but she’s too late. He scoops her up easily and throws her into the pool. Water splashes in the air when the girl disappears beneath the surface. Peter, on the other side, bursts out laughing and Tony grins proudly. He solved the riddle after all. The Goddess got her desired fruit and he didn’t get wet.

MJ swims up and gasps when her head is no longer underwater. With one hand she pushes her now wet hair out of her face and then blinks a few times to get the water out of her eyes.  
“Tony!” She huffs and licks her lips. There’s a playful sparkle in her eyes when she swims towards him - the apple long-forgotten. The man gulps when she puts her arms on the tiles at the edge and pushes herself up. Everything. Everything clings to her body so tightly. Her hair, her _dress_ . She strides towards him and Tony wants to drop to his knees - again. Still. A surge of arousal shoots through him at the thought. He crossed the Goddess and he wants to make it right. Goddess. Goddess. _His Goddess?_

She stops mere inches away from him. Her gaze fierce and strong as she stares up, scanning his face. Tony wants to apologize. She raises a finger at him though, it’s enough to make him shush. MJ reaches out for him, her soft, wet fingers trailing past his cheek.  
“Don’t look away,” she orders and Tony shakes his head in response, but a moan catches in his throat when she beckons Peter to come over. “Help me take it off again, would you?”  
Tony’s ashamed to admit that the scene has him hard in his shorts, his cock pressing against the fabric just right. Does this mean Peter helped her get into the dress as well? Tony stares, as she asked, at the way the water is still trickling down her body, the droplets making her skin glitter in the bright sunlight. Her hard nipples poke through the thin fabric. He stares at her, and at Peter, the boy now carefully moving her hair to one side to find the button. Tony can see how Peter’s cheeks are flushed now that his fingers brush past her skin. Tony knows how much this must mean to the boy. Peter has known he’s bisexual for so long, yet he’s never touched a woman. Not like this.  
The moment he manages to undo the button, MJ slides the dress off her shoulders, slowly, teasingly, until it’s all the way down to her feet and she steps out of it. Tony moans when he sees she’s naked. No bra. No panties. Just _her.  
_ “Should I get the hourglass?” Her whisper is quiet but the words echo in his mind nonetheless. Hourglass. Cupido.

Aphrodite.

“Please.” Tony pleads and he doesn’t care how needy it makes him sound. They know what they’re in for. They’ve discussed this. He _wants_ this. MJ smiles, licking her lips before she turns around to make her way towards the small pedestal a few feet away. Tony stares at Peter, Cupido, in front of him. Just in time to see the young man’s nostrils flare when MJ moves. Tony wonders if he smells her again. He hopes so. Knows it drives his lover wild.  
“Any last words, Peter?” MJ asks both of them, giving them a last chance to back out. Not that they want to.  
“No.”  
“Tony?”  
“No, Michelle,” Tony speaks quietly and groans when she lifts the hourglass, turning it to its side and putting it down again.   
“Call me Aphrodite.”

Tony’s already so overwhelmed by both their presence. Aphrodite is so powerful standing there, her wet curls long and thick and gosh- he knows he wants to braid it and one point. Feel it slide through his fingers.   
“Amore,” Cupido whispers, and his eyes find the god in front of him. Peter’s looking at him so sweetly it grounds him a little. The brown eyes he’s grown so used to over the years. Loving him. “Undress me.” Tony doesn’t hesitate. His fingers immediately curl around Peter’s shirt. It’s not long before Cupido’s body is revealed and the way Aphrodite gasps has them both twitch.  
“Oh, Cupido,” she whispers. “Those statues really were to scale.” She moves closer to the two men and her hand shamelessly touches his defined abs, right above his abdomen. “You truly are a God worthy of worship.”  
“As are you,” Peter whispers in reply, eyes strained on her physique as well. 

After a few shaky breaths, Peter turns his head towards his servant.  
“We’re going to the grass. Please bring the basket of fruit.”  
“Yes, my Lord,” Tony whispers and walks over to the basket, carefully lifting it up and walking after his deities to the patch of grass where they sit down. He waits.  
“Where would you like me to put it, Cupido?”  
“Just here’s fine,” Peter answers and pats the ground on his right. Tony nods, lowering the basket and then taking a step back. Waiting for the next order. It’s almost funny how much their dynamics in this had changed since the first time they did this. Where Tony, despite his submissive role, used to take the lead; he’s now giving in fully. Peter’s confidence has grown so much that the subtle power shift simply happened. Tony loves it like this. Is grateful that he doesn’t have to think much. Not when there are two gorgeous beings in front of him. It’s MJ, their Goddess, who speaks next.

“Get out of your clothes, Tony. I wish to see you fully.” Tony nods, his hands reaching up for the buttons of his white shirt and he opens them. A slight hint of insecurity washes over him. He’s not as gorgeous as Peter - his age is catching up with him. And, there’s the arc reactor with all its scars around it, covering his chest. It’s not beautiful. Not like Cupido. He pushes through, though, and he moans softly when he sees the woman’s gaze filled with lust after all.  
“Am I to your liking, My Lady?”  
“Oh, yes, Tony. Very, very much. I can see why Cupido has chosen you.” Tony moans, a very filthy moan, at those words. He drops his shirt to the floor and pushes his shorts and underwear down, stepping out of them. His cock is so achingly hard and he blushes as he sees the woman checking him out.  
“He’s a real work of art, don’t you think?” Cupido quips, smiling proudly. Aphrodite nods.  
“Why don’t you come closer,” she whispers and pats the ground in front of her. Tony nods desperately, finally, _finally_ , able to kneel. The dry grass is cracking under his weight. The woman’s fingers reach out for him, this time just above his collarbone. Her nails grazing, tickling, as she drags them down towards the arc reactor. “Let me inspect you.”   
“A-Aphrodite…”  
“Shhhhh, just let it happen.”

Tony lets her explore. Enjoying the warmth of her fingertips there where his skin ends and the arc reactor begins. The blue light shimmering on her skin. Slowly her hands start to roam around a little more. Tracing his clavicle, then down, less than an inch away from his nipples. He turns his head around slightly, looking at Peter. The young man is watching them, a content smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
“How’s that, _caro mio_ ?” Peter’s sweet voice makes him moan and he slumps forward just a little.   
“Good,” he breathes. “-good and soft.”  
“Oh-” Peter exclaims sweetly and Tony’s eyes widen. That’s usually a sign something’s about to happen. A sign that his god has something in store for him. “I know something that’s gonna be even softer. Come, lay down on your back.”

Tony complies easily. The grass tickling his naked skin but he doesn’t really care. Not when Peter sits up, crouching next to him with the basket of fruit in his hands. He picks a pomegranate from it. Fingers digging into the peel. Tony can hear its seeds crack and like a Pavlov response, the sound has his dick twitch. MJ stares down at him amused, probably seeing right through them. He watches how his God bites into the peel after he turned it squishy, and then he sticks his arm out and squeezes. Tony gasps when the juice splatters down on his chest, making him wet and sticky all over.   
“Aphrodite,” Cupido grins widely. “I think we should have a little taste, don’t you?” Tony groans and closes his eyes. _Yes, please._ He doesn’t have to wait long. He can feel Peter’s warm breath on his lower abdomen. Sucking. Tasting. Teasing. And then- Oh God. A second pair of lips find their way onto his skin. The Goddess’ lips are so soft, so soft and hesitant as she too starts pressing sweet kisses on his skin. Her tongue occasionally darts out to lick up the pomegranate juice staining his chest. His eyes flutter open again and he watches, enthralled, how MJ and Peter move closer and closer towards one another. They’re so beautiful together. Please. _Please_. He needs them to kiss. Wants to see how good it makes Peter feel. Wants to see those ethereal beings melt together. Sensual and erotic.   
“Please,” he breathes out and moans when he realizes what he just said. They both turn their heads to look at him and Tony licks his lips. “M-may I request you kiss each other?”

Peter breathes in sharply at Tony’s suggestion and he turns back to stare at MJ. Their faces are so close already. Her lips are sticky with the same juice staining his own. He wants to kiss her, very, very much so.   
“Do you…” he whispers and Aphrodite nods. Leaning over Tony’s chest to reach for him, pressing her lips onto his. Peter whines, his entire body surging with pleasure. Oh fuck, oh fuck, Tony had been right. Girls’ lips are _so fucking soft._ He reaches out for her, his hand on her waist and the other on the ground to support himself. She feels so different than Tony does in every aspect he can think of, but it feels good though. He likes the way her hair tickles his face. The soft sounds deep in her throat, and obviously _the smell._ God, why does she smell so fucking good? He wants to bury his head between her thighs, wants to lick her, taste her. Make her legs shiver around him. 

He’s so fucking nervous. The hand on her waist could easily sneak down but he doesn’t have the guts.   
“You hesitate,” MJ sighs into him as her hand grabs his, slowly pushing him further down to where they both want him to be.  
“I can smell you,” Peter blurts out and leans back slightly, eyes opened wide when he realizes what he just said.   
“What?”  
“S-Spidey Sense, everything is heightened, your arousal… It’s everywhere. I, I want-”  
“You can smell how wet I am? How much I am soaking for you?” Aphrodite grins, continuing their kiss, licking his lips open-mouthed. Peter moans and his fingers slightly dig into her hips.  
“Smells so good-”  
“Do I? That’s sweet…” MJ continues moving his hand further down her body. “Do you want to feel it?” Peter nods eagerly and the Goddess guides his hands between her legs. She’s dripping down her thighs and his fingers catch it as he caresses her. Peter instinctively squeezes her inner thigh and MJ moans. When he does it, the smell intensifies for a split second.  
“What did you do-” he mumbles.  
“I didn’t do that, Pete-” She takes his top lip between her teeth and suckles on it. “You made me feel good. Making me feel good makes me wetter.”  
“Wanna make you feel good,” Peter moans. His hips roll midair.  
“Well, then,” MJ whispers, letting go of Peter to look him in the eyes. “Do you want to taste it, Cupido?”

MJ lays down on the grass, lifting her knees and resting her feet in the tickling strands. Peter and Tony stare wide-eyed at the phenomenon in front of them. She’s literally oozing slickness and Peter wants nothing more than to stuff his face into it but he’s scared. Scared as he inches forward. Scared as he leans down until his face is right over her. The smell is intense. Addicting. His mind spins, yet anxiety settles.  
“Peter, are you okay?” Peter’s head whips up at the mention of his own name. Not Cupido’s.  
“I don’t know-” MJ immediately pulls back upon seeing the bewildered look on Peter’s face. She closes her legs and glances at Tony, who gives her a worried look. Instead of commanding Tony to get it, she stands up herself to grab the nearest hourglass. She sits down next to Peter and hands it to him. He stares at the infinity sign in front of him and his stomach aches.

“The hourglass exists for a reason,” MJ reminds him. “Use it if you need to.” She cocks her head. “You’re not ruining this. Only pausing.” Peter looks up at MJ and his breath hitches in his throat. He feels like crying over the stupidest fucking thing. He slowly puts the hourglass upright and Tony sits down next to him. Both men know MJ is in tune with her subs. That she’s a great dom. They didn’t expect her to do this. “What’s going on in your head, Pete?” MJ asks softly, genuinely. The role of Aphrodite completely discarded.   
“I’ve never done this before.” His lips press on top of each other and he shakes his head. “It’s stupid, I know. I’m just. I’m nervous. How can I be Cupid if I don’t even know how to make someone feel good?” MJ places her hand on his shoulder and squeezes slightly.  
“You’re already making me feel good. But it’s completely normal to feel these things.”  
“I want to learn how, though,” Peter says while blowing up his cheeks. MJ smiles kindly and creates a bit of distance between them so Peter can breathe.  
“Do you want to try it as Peter, Tony, and MJ? Keep the hourglass upright?” Peter nods, a little embarrassed.   
“If that’s okay with you.”  
“Pete, we’re all here to have fun,” Tony joins in. “MJ and I will take good care of you, alright?” Peter gives a small nod and looks at the hourglass, still in his hands. He’s ready to learn.  
“Alright.”

“How do you wanna do this?” MJ asks. “Want me to guide you?”  
“I can show you how it works,” Tony states. The other two look at him surprised.  
“A-are you okay with that?” Peter asks rather shocked. “You’re not-”  
“I know. But you know I’ve shared a bed with many women back in the day. Just cause I’m gay doesn’t mean I don’t like making them squeal.” He winks, keeping the conversation light for Peter’s comfort. “Your call, Pete.” Peter turns his head to MJ who nods with a smile. He scoots closer to MJ again, but not where he was before, and he looks at Tony with a nervous expression on his face.  
“Show me,” he mumbles. “Please.”

Soon, Tony’s open mouth hovers over MJ’s private parts. Peter’s eyes are locked on his every movement, studying him like he would for a test.  
“Women are _very_ sensitive,” Tony says softly. “Much like you, actually.” He swallows and glances up at Peter. “The more loved they feel, the more arousal they feel.”  
“You’re romanticizing it,” MJ scoffs a laugh and Tony cocks an eyebrow.  
“You’re talking to the person who was actually sent a prize cup with the text ‘#1 Pussy Licker’ engraved into it.” Tony grins. “Trust me when I say I know how to make you come four times in a row.”  
“Oh, I’m not questioning it. I’m just trying to say that Peter might be more of a visual learner, if you know what I mean.”  
“Eager,” Tony says with a smirk. Peter doesn’t say a word. He just watches.

Tony brings up his index finger and takes a bit of MJ’s wetness from the inside of her leg. She shivers visibly and Tony points at a certain spot.  
“This little thing here is your best friend. When you touch it just right-” MJ gasps softly when Tony’s finger expertly starts tracing patterns on her clit. “The slower you go, the more agonizing it is for her,” Tony chuckles darkly. “If you want to make a woman desperate, this is the best way, in my opinion.”  
“Differs per person, though,” MJ adds. Her breath is a little shaky and her muscles clench when Tony presses an open-mouthed kiss on her inner thigh.  
“Differs per person,” he repeats. “Best way to figure out what makes ‘em shake is to just try things. Some ladies like a bit of teeth, others don’t.” Tony scratches his beard on her inner thigh as he continues to rub slow circles on her clit.  
“T-Tony-”  
“When she’s wet enough, just keep making those little circles. Move down a bit…” He spreads her folds with his circular movements and MJ tilts her hips slightly so he has better access. “Until you’ll find your fingers moving into even more slickness. Keep circling there and then-” MJ gasps out loud when he enters her gently. “-you push in… Let her get used to you before moving. However-” He pulls out again, his fingers so slick and shiny with her wetness, it has Peter’s cock throb. MJ whines in protest.

“-Today’s class isn’t about fingering now, is it?” He smirks mischievously and MJ huffs.  
“You’re a tease, Tones.” It’s almost a growl. “Get that face on my puss, show Peter how it’s done.” Tony’s smile is almost innocent and he moves his face closer again.  
“Remember your best friend?” His voice has gotten quieter. Deeper. Peter notices how the vibrations of it go straight through MJ, who has closed her eyes. Her jaw is slacked, head hanging back as she leans on her elbows in the grass. “I kiss it like I would kiss her soft lips.” MJ bites her bottom lip and stifles a moan when Tony’s opened mouth softly presses against her. He lets go of her for a second to speak again. “Suckle on it, while I squeeze the skin of her legs. Keep her hips from grinding down onto my face. I’m in charge of her pleasure,” he growls quietly before pressing his face against her again. MJ moans audibly now and arches her back. She sounds _amazing_ , and slowly, Peter feels the intensifying need to make her moan like that too. For him.

Tony explains all kinds of techniques, showing exactly how they’re done. Peter makes note of everything he does. How to lick her, go inside her with his tongue. How he can keep playing with her clit while eating her out. What patterns to draw with the tip of his tongue and how he can make her taste herself by kissing her. The whole scene is so hot and Peter is throbbing by the time MJ is nearing the edge.   
“T-Tony, I’m-” she gasps, hips bucking involuntarily and thighs squeezing around his face. Tony, however, pulls back with a grin, face slick with her juices. MJ lets out a frustrated yelp and her hands flail in an attempt to grab his hair and pull him back onto her. She’s panting and growling and convulsing and it’s one of the hottest things Peter’s ever seen. Tony easily evades MJ’s grasp and shakes his head. He turns to look at Peter and cocks an eyebrow. “Ready to give it a go?”

Peter’s mouth is dry when he sits down on Tony’s spot. MJ has since come down from the edge, but the look on her face, the smell of her wetness and the little noises falling from her lips have Peter dizzy already. He’s broken out of his trance when Tony hands him the hourglass. Peter looks at it confused and Tony figures he should explain it.  
“If at any point while eating her out, you want to go back to being Cupido. We’re ready. Once again, your call, Pete.”  
“And if I don’t?” Peter mumbles quietly, slightly ashamed.  
“Then you don’t,” MJ breathes out. “We’re here every step of the way.”  
“Thank you…” Peter licks his lips nervously and Tony frowns at him before deciding he needs to do this differently.

“Close your eyes.” Tony’s fingers wrap around Peter’s shoulders and massage his neck. Peter complies and exhales through his nose. Tony nods at MJ who leans slightly forward to take Peter’s hands, still holding on to the hourglass, in hers. She pulls him down, closer, while Tony kneads his muscles the way Silvia had taught him. Tony leans in until his mouth is right next to Peter’s ear. They all know Peter wants it so much. His embarrassment holds him back. Tony’s goal is to make him so hot and bothered for MJ that Peter forgets his worries and just dives in. Tony speaks, quietly.  
“Take a deep breath through your nose…” Peter does as told and shivers when the intense scent overwhelms him again. He whimpers. “How’s that smell?” Tony asks.  
“G-good,” Peter manages to push out. When his mouth opens to speak his cock twitches as his tongue picks up on the taste mid-air.  
“Just good?” Tony questions as he keeps rubbing his hands into Peter’s upper back and shoulders. “Give us your words, Pete.”  
“It’s- it’s sweet, somehow.”  
“More,” Tony growls into his ear.  
“Intense,” Peter says before taking another breath in, eyelids fluttering, but remaining shut. “S… Sensational. Sensual.”  
“More-”  
“Overwhelming.”  
“More.”  
“Addicting.”  
“Do you want it?” MJ whispers.  
“I need it.”  
“Feel it.” MJ tugs on one of the hands she was still holding. She pulls the one that isn’t holding onto the upright hourglass closer to her until the tips of Peter’s index and middle finger catch some of her wetness. Peter shivers upon contact, screwing his eyes even further shut.  
“O-oh.” Peter barely notices how clouded his mind has become.  
“Juicy, isn’t it?” Tony moans into Peter’s ear. Peter replies with a moan of his own.  
“Open your mouth, pretty boy.” MJ’s voice is soft. Gentle. “Lean in. Taste me.”

The smell of MJ’s wetness is nothing compared to actually tasting it on his tongue. _Delicious_. He was right. She’s delicious. Salty and sweet and like nothing he’s ever had before. The next few minutes are a haze. Peter can hear MJ’s moans in the distance, every single one making him shiver all over, while Tony continues to growl filthy and encouraging words to him. It’s only when Tony tells him to open his eyes that Peter’s mind catches up again.  
"Peter, look at her face, god- she loves what you're doing to her," Tony whispers, his hands still working their magic on Peter's back. Kneading, gliding, digging in all the right places. The words make his dick stir and he moans against MJ while glancing up as much as he can. The sight is dizzying. Her lips parted where broken moans keep falling from her lips like a sweet melody. He sucks experimentally, then flattening his tongue against her clit. The way her eyes flutter makes him smile. He feels confident, powerful. 

_Powerful._

As he continues to ravage MJ, he raises the one hand he hasn’t used yet. The hand that’s holding the hourglass. He curls his arm around her leg and while maintaining eye contact he places it upright on her bare stomach. The cold material of the hourglass against her skin and the anticipation of what’s about to come has MJ shaking. Peter continues to eat her out, not breaking eye contact. His pupils are blown wide. Slowly but surely he starts tipping the hourglass, while his tongue starts spelling out her name in between kisses and suckles. _A-P-H-_ The intense, dark look in his eye causes MJ suck in a breath. _R-O-D-  
_ “Peter-” _I-T-E-_ The hourglass now rests on its side on her stomach and Tony’s touch immediately softens up on his back.  
“Cupido-” Tony mutters and Peter growls in response. Yes, that’s right. He’s in charge here. This is _his_ island. Tony is _his_ servant. And god- Aphrodite is making him lose his mind. Their sounds, the change in their demeanor and the way Cupido aggressively attacks MJ’s pussy has the Goddess bordering on the edge of orgasm.  
“ _Cupido_ ,” Aphrodite gasps and arches her back. “Please, please, I’m so close-”  
“Are you?” Cupido chuckles darkly as he moves back up to suck on her clit again.  
“Yes-yes-yes-yes- don’t stop, don’t stop!”  
“Mmmmmmm.” Peter hums around Aphrodite’s sweet spot and her legs squeeze around his head, hands pulling the grass out of the ground. Her hips buck and twitch and- “Come for me, Aphrodite.”

-

Peter sighs happily as he puts his fork down. The late-night dinner they’d made together was delicious - a rich, creamy mushroom risotto with scallops and asparagus. His stomach is nice and full. Not too full, though. He knows they’re fucking again tonight and he doesn’t want his digestive system to slow him down. His cheeks flush when he thinks about this afternoon. His entire body tingles when he remembers how MJ had tasted on his tongue. How incredibly hot it’d been to watch Tony fuck her while he fucked Tony. Sandwiching their servant between them. Peter’s lips pressed onto hers while he rutted into him. He hasn’t been inside their Goddess yet. Tonight, she’d promised. Tonight. His cock stirs at the memory and his blush intensifies. MJ grins from opposite him.

“I think it’s time for dessert,” she states and stands up. “You two, wait here.”   
Peter wonders what she’s up to and stares as she walks off. He vaguely remembers she said something about another surprise earlier today. Would it have anything to do with that? He eyes Tony carefully.   
“How are you feeling, sweetness?” Peter asks. Tony nods and licks his lips, meeting Peter’s gaze.  
“I feel good, amore.”  
“Come here,” Peter continues and gestures for him to come closer. The man obliges instantly and kneels at his side - a small habit they’ve picked up since they’d gotten to the island. Usually Peter orders Tony to massage him, or suck him off, or praise him. Not now. Now he simply puts his hand on Tony’s shoulder. His servant shudders under his touch.  
“Let’s see what Aphrodite has in store for us now, uh?” Peter grins and squeezes gently into Tony’s skin. The man lets out a shaky breath and nods. Peter can see how hard the man is already. Or still? Peter isn’t sure. Early on, MJ gave Tony one rule to follow today. He only gets to come twice and it’s his choice when he wants to. He came during their first fuck and had been holding off ever since.

It doesn’t take long for MJ to return and she’s holding the shopping bag in her hands. The mischievous sparkle in her eyes has Peter on edge already. Whatever she’s planned for them, it’s going to fuck with their heads and he can’t wait.   
“Hmmm, so beautiful on your knees, Tony,” the Goddess mumbles and she crouches down in front of him, shoving the bag toward the man. “Open up.” Peter cranes his neck a little to look over Tony’s shoulder. The older man’s hands are hesitant and careful as he opens the bag. A small, wooden box appears, delicate lines burned into its surface.  
“Wine, My Lady?” Tony asks softly and MJ nods. She reaches forward, guiding Tony’s hands towards the top and helps him slide it open. Tony hums appreciatively when he sees the name on the label.  
“Good choice.”  
“I know. Now, why don’t you go fetch me a corkscrew, honey?” Tony’s eyes glance up at Peter and he nods curtly. The man hurries off. Peter tilts his head and grins at MJ.  
“That must’ve cost a fortune.”  
“Oh it sure did, he’s gonna love this, Cupido.” MJ stands up with the bottle in her hand, showing it to Peter. _Castello Vicchiomaggio FSM Merlot._ It sounds very Italian and high-class and he’s not exactly surprised Tony recognized the name. He probably grew up with it. MJ takes a step closer towards him, bridging the space between them. Peter swallows when her hair tickles on his skin.

“Do you know what I’m going to do with this, _arciere_ ?” The young God shakes his head. There are endless possibilities of what they could do with it and knowing how creative she is, he’d probably guess wrong anyway. Aphrodite smiles sweetly and leans in, kissing him so incredibly gentle that it has his knees weak. He groans quietly, putting his hands on her waist to drag her flush against him. Her curves make him dizzy with lust. It’s so different from the way Tony feels underneath his touch, yet it’s still just warm skin, soft flesh, to dig his fingers into. He can taste the creamy sauce on her tongue still. He grins into the kiss when he feels Tony nearing the dining room again but he doesn’t break away from her.   
Tony’s reaction when he enters the room is barely audible, but Peter doesn’t miss the tiny gasp. Tony clears his throat, causing Peter and MJ to turn towards him.  
“M-My Lady? I’ve got what you asked for,” Tony lowers himself on one knee and presents the corkscrew to the Goddess.  
“Very well,” MJ answers. She takes the corkscrew from his opened hands and opens the bottle with such ease Peter knows she’s done it before. The strong, fruity aroma fills his nostrils and he hums. God, he loves the smell of red wine.   
“Cupido, I need your assistance for a moment.” Peter holds the bottle of wine for her, watching how she waves her hand at Tony to make him kneel down completely. MJ gently caresses Tony’s chin.  
“Do you know this wine?”  
“Not this one specifically. The brand, yes.”  
“Good. You’re going to taste it for us.” MJ cups her hands tightly and nods at Peter. He gets the hint. He tilts the bottle and bites down on his bottom lip when he sees how the crimson red liquid fills her hands. Droplets seep through her fingers.  
“Drink.”

Peter watches, enthralled, how Tony’s eyes flutter shut at the command. His head bowed, lips kissing MJ’s fingers slightly before he laps at the wine. Drinking it all up. It’s messy and the drink stains on the man’s chin. Dripping onto his chest and onto the floor.   
“Gooooood,” MJ coos when Tony licks up the last bit from her hands, sucking on her fingers to clean her up. Her index finger trails across Tony’s lips and they part naturally. “Tell me, how’s it taste?”  
“Sweet…” Tony starts quietly. “Earthy, rich. It’s delicious, My Lady. Thank you for granting me my share.” The Goddess is pleased with his answer. Peter can see how she’s in her element. In charge of the situation. In charge of Cupido, too. 

Tony stares at the expensive bottle in Aphrodite’s hand. He can’t believe she spent _his_ money on this. Of course, the amount she spent is nothing compared to the numbers in his bank account. He wouldn’t even notice. But he’s very aware of how incredibly much this is for the both of them and the thought has him shiver all over.   
“Now,” the woman speaks and smiles down on him. “-what should we do with it?”  
“I… I can get some chalices?”  
“Nah, I want it to be special. Do you know how expensive this one is, Tony?”  
“I do.”  
“Good.” Aphrodite doesn’t break eye contact with him as she raises the bottle and flicks her wrists. The wine splatters onto her chest and streams down. Oh fuck, oh fuck-  
“There goes your precious money, _tesoro_. Come, catch it before it goes to a waste.” Tony groans and rushes forward. His lips sucking on her skin, tongue darting out in an attempt to catch most of the wine. She laughs, aiming for his head. Tony feels the liquid trickle down his hair and it’s so humiliating yet pleasurable at the same time. His cock twitches, hanging hard and heavy between his legs. His lips move their way up her legs as he keeps drinking, trying to spill as little as possible. Obviously, he fails at that. The wine pours so freely that he could never catch even half of it, but the fact that Aphrodite is literally wasting his money here turns him on beyond limits. 

“Please,” he mumbles into her skin when she stops spilling the liquid. She stares down at him and Tony moans, his tongue darting and teasing along her inner thigh. “Taste so good, My Lady.”  
“Do you think you deserve more?” Tony moans at the words and casts his eyes down. Staring at the stained-red floor.   
“That, I will leave for you to judge,” he mumbles softly. Aphrodite chuckles sweetly from above him.  
“You’re such a wonderful servant boy- so polite and well-mannered. Cupido has taught you well.” Tony doesn’t know why those words nearly have him collapse. Nearly have him _beg_ for anything his deities are willing to give him. Aphrodite called him _boy._ He shivers just thinking about it. The simple word is just another reminder of his position beneath them. His very submission credited not to him, but to Cupido. He’s sinking deeper. So much deeper. All he craves at this moment is to please them.   
“Oh Cupido, just look at him. Isn’t he the prettiest thing? Here- it’s your turn.” Tony gulps, not daring to look up at them yet. His heart is pounding in his chest. Is- Is his lover going to spill the rest of the wine? His fingers curl together and he takes a shaky breath. Gasps, when he sees his God’s feet moving closer until they’re right in front of him.  
“Look at me,” the young man’s voice demands and Tony’s head shoots up. Peter’s eyes are dark with lust and looking down at him so sweetly- he _has_ to shift closer. Tony shuffles on his knees, resting his chin on the God’s leg.  
“Please, My Lord- Please.”   
“Oh do I love hearing you beg, _caro mio_ , open your mouth.” Tony obeys easily, parting his lips while he keeps staring up at his lover. He stares how Peter tilts the bottle until the wine comes pouring out once more, this time clattering into his mouth. Tony tries, very, very hard to swallow it all. But it’s impossible. Impossible to keep up with. He drinks, gulps down as much as he can. Very aware of the fact the entirety of him is wet and sticky and sweet. He knows he can’t get truly drunk from the amount he manages to drink up but his body starts feeling slightly buzzy anyways.   
“That’s it,” Cupido coos, “-that’s it, amore.”

Soon, the bottle is completely empty. The soft, dripping sounds when the last droplets fall from Tony’s hair into the puddle of wine around him ringing in his ears. He feels so good. So incredibly good. Aphrodite beckons Cupido to come closer and they crouch in front of Tony together. All Tony can do is stare at their divine bodies. Smooth, strong, shiny and powerful.  
MJ’s fingers trace past Tony’s chest and Tony stares, eyes fixated on the way she then brings her hand in front of Cupido to let him taste. He watches how Cupido’s lips wrap around her fingers so nicely, sucking on them. Moaning.

“I think it’s time we show you our master bedroom,” Cupido whispers the moment her fingers slide out of his mouth. MJ stares at his sweet face, before she breaks out into a smile and nods. Somehow, the thought of being in their bedroom makes the whole situation a lot more intimate and real. She watches how Peter’s arms wrap themselves around Tony’s wine-soaked body and how he lifts the man easily. MJ nearly gasps. Peter is smaller than Tony, and yet- he carries him as if he doesn’t even feel anything. Spidey strength? The mere idea of Peter… _Cupido_ being that strong does things to her.  
“Caro mio,” Peter whispers to the man, pressing a gentle peck on Tony’s chest, kissing the wine of him. “You are so beautiful. So perfect. We’re so pleased with you.” MJ smiles fondly at seeing her friends like this, at seeing Tony melt into his God's arms so sweetly. She follows after them. 

Peter smiles when they walk into the bedroom. MJ’s close behind them. He loves this room. It’s spacious and big, yet the dim lights make the room feel so cozy. He walks towards the bed and moans when he spots the gaze in Tony’s eyes, lowering him into the silk sheets. He’s actually under now. So pliant. So sweet. So malleable. Ready to do anything they might want from him.  
“Cupido,” MJ whispers from behind him. Cupido eyes her curiously.   
“Aphrodite?”  
“I think it’s time for me to fulfill my promise to you.” Peter gulps at those words and he nods breathlessly. _He is going to fuck her. He is going to be inside her. Inside a woman._ Tony’s been describing it to him more than once and he’s so ready to find out what it feels like. To make their Goddess feel good. He stares intently when she lowers herself onto her back and without even realizing he’s doing it, he climbs onto the bed and hovers his body on top of hers. Their skin isn’t touching, but he can feel how warm she is. Hears her heart beating. As nervous as he was to eat her out this afternoon, he’s not nervous now.  
“Tell Aphrodite how beautiful she is, Tony,” Cupido growls as he moves one hand down, tracing her fingers through her wetness. She’s so slick, so fucking slick it has his mind spin with desire. Tony breathes in heavily before he speaks.  
“Aphrodite- you are divine- your hair, waves for your loyal servant to push his fingers through, skin glowing with warmth and lust, feeding my desires with endless pleasure-” Tony sighs, his voice hoarse and quiet. Peter takes this moment to trail his fingers up slightly, remember what Tony had taught him this afternoon. Be slow. Gentle. Don’t push but- MJ gasps out loud when Peter brushes past her sweet spot. Her legs dropping wider unconsciously while Tony continues his praise. “Your eyes carry the night sky, hiding infinity behind the stars. Your presence is humbling, dizzying. Like alcohol, you tear my defenses and aid me to give in to your gentle touch. Divine, Aphrodite, you are divine-”  
“Oh my god, Tony-” MJ murmurs and reaches out for the man, her fingers wrapping around Tony’s cock to stroke him ever so slowly. Tony actually whimpers at the touch and Peter moans seeing both of them expressing their pleasure. He feels so strangely satisfied. 

“C-Cupido-” MJ moans and Peter’s eyes find the Goddess’ gaze staring at him hungrily. His face flushes when he knows what she’s going to ask him next. “Will you please take me?”   
“Don’t you want me to fini-” he breathes and casts his eyes down where his fingers are still rubbing against her.   
“Oh, I do. C’mere.” Peter swallows when he shuffles closer between her legs. His cock is throbbing and it twitches when he realizes he’s about to fuck her. Not just any woman. It’s MJ. Aphrodite. She’s so incredibly pretty and sweet and the way her mouth tugs into a little smile has his insides burn with lust. Tony’s cuddled up at her side, his lips parted where tiny huffs leave him with every stroke on his cock. MJ grins at him and lifts her legs up, resting her ankles on Peter’s shoulders. Their hips are _so close._ He twists his wrist slightly to have his thumb rub against her again, the touch earning him another moan.  
“Aphrodite, I- Can I?” 

All it takes is one little nod. Peter groans, nearly stumbling forward when he grabs his own cock to guide himself inside her. He pushes in and- Peter squeezes his eyes shut when he feels her warm slickness surround him.   
“Oh my-” he chokes out when his hips sink down completely. It’s so _easy_ . It’s so similar and yet so incredibly different to how Tony feels and- He can’t think anymore when she tilts her pelvis to make him slide in even deeper.  
“Give it to me, Cupid. Do not even _think_ about holding back-” Aphrodite orders him and Peter nods, slowly pulling back only to slam back in. Pleasure shoots up his spine and he loses himself in a dizzying rhythm. MJ’s moans ringing in his ears, Tony staring at the both of them in awe. His free hand grabs around her upper leg to draw her in closer and he knows his fingers are digging into the soft flesh maybe a tad too harshly but her scent is increasing, her moans growing louder and when he tries to ask, she shuts him up with a rushed, “-don’t stop.”

So he doesn’t. 

“F-feel so good, Aphrodite,” he whimpers and leans forward slightly. Her knees bending closer into her chest to give in to his weight. Where sometimes he’d have to get extra lube when fucking Tony, MJ only feels slicker around him with each thrust. He knows she’s getting closer to her high. Her moans are getting breathier, her legs trembling slightly where they still rest on his shoulders. He picks up his pace, his thumb flicking over her, playing with her clit.  
“Close, ‘m so close, don’t stop-don’t stop!”  
“I won’t. I’ll never stop, can’t stop even if I wanted to, can’t-” Cupido’s words are cut off by Aphrodite’s sweet cry. Her body tenses for a moment, and- oh god. Her insides squeeze _around_ him, her entire body going slack. Peter grunts, rutting into her while she tightens again, and again, and again. She brings her hands down and gently moves his fingers away from her.   
“Need a sec,” she chuckles, the sound turning into another moan when Peter drives forward again. He wants to come, so badly. He’s getting so close so fast and he knows it’s probably _too_ fast, but god- who can blame him. It’s his very first time like this and he just made MJ come around him and she just feels so good, and-

“I can’t wait to taste the two of you mixed together,” Tony mumbles, his voice shaky as MJ’s hand cups his balls, playing with them. “-it would be such an honor. Can I- please? Aphrodite can I please eat you out after he comes?” Cupido growls, inching forward even more, one of his hands creeping up towards the Goddess’ throat. His fingers curl around it and he can feel her fast pulse on his fingertips. Aphrodite gasps and the young God bites down his own lip harshly. The woman loves being choked, loves the pressure, the lack of oxygen for a moment. She’s explained it to him all this time ago and now he has her right here, so he squeezes ever so lightly, aware of his increased strength.   
“T-Tony, yes- Permission granted, I- Fuck. Cupido, show me just how strong you are, please. I can take more, I promise, I promise. I’ll tap you if it’s too much but-” Peter tightens his grips and the way MJ’s eyes flutter shut makes his dick stir with need. Just a few more thrusts- just a few more. Oh fuck-  
“I’m gonna-” Cupido manages to breathe out before he tips right over the edge. His body crashes forward, MJ gasping and pushing her hips up to take him all the way in where he spills inside her. His grip around her throat loosens up, his brain clouded and fuzzy in the best way possible.   
Slowly, his breathing comes back down to a more normal pace. He casts his eyes down, staring at MJ’s dazzling sweet smile. She pats the bed on her right, eyeing Tony mischievously. “Your turn, honey.”

Cupido nestles into her side and watches wide-eyed how Tony crawls between her legs needily. His lips capturing her clit expertly. Sucking, licking down more and more until he laps the God’s cum right out of her. It’s a fucking wonderful sight, Peter wants-  
“You’re still hard, Cupido-” Aphrodite whispers, moaning when Tony touches her just right. Peter grins.  
“Being Spider-Man has its advantages.”  
“Oh my… It’s going to be a long night, isn’t-” Aphrodite’s voice turns into a loud whimper when Tony grabs her hips tighter and Peter glances down, seeing how the man drags his tongue over her sweet spot again and again.  
“It is,” Cupido answers while gripping his own dick. “A long, long night. We’re going to wreck our sweet servant, hmm, Tony?”   
“We sure are,” Aphrodite chimes in.

Tony moans.

-

None of them know what time it is. Late, they guess. The moon is high in the sky and it’s been dark forever. Tony stares at the bodies of his deities; their sweaty skin glows a warm shade under the light of the torches and candles. His gods are spent. Cupido’s cock finally went soft after the fifth orgasm on that bed. Tony wouldn’t have an answer if he was asked how often Aphrodite came. This entire evening- or, well, the whole day- had been intense and now Cupido and Aphrodite are lazily making out while Tony tidies the room.   
_“You get two orgasms today,”_ Aphrodite’s voice still lingers in his head. _“No more. You get to choose when.”_

Tony hasn’t come a second time yet. His cock aches and has turned a darker shade, veins throbbing to the beat of his heart. He didn’t want to come earlier. Not when his Cupido and his Aphrodite were still chasing their highs. He wanted - no, needed - their hunger to be sated first. To worship them, like he promised he would. His release was not important to him. But now, he can’t help but gently cup his shaft and press it flat onto his abdomen with his palm. He shivers and turns away, not wanting to bother his deities with his needs. They were done. Ready for sleep. And Tony couldn’t-  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Cupido’s voice is soft, yet stern. Tony shuffles where he stands and slightly ducks his head when he turns back to the bed, slowly. Aphrodite is leaning back on her elbows, head cocked, while Cupido sits up straight, one opened hand resting on Aphrodite’s chest.  
“I-”  
“What did I tell you about hiding your pleasure?” Tony’s lip quivers at his Cupido’s words and he lets go of his dick.

“Ouch,” Aphrodite chuckles at the sight. She moves to sit next to Peter, placing her hand on his inner thigh. “Say, you only came once today, didn’t you?” Tony nods, bowing his head.  
“Yes, my Lady.”  
“How many times did I say you could come?”  
“Twice, my Lady.” Before Cupido can jump in to make a comment about how he doesn’t agree with Tony holding back like this, Aphrodite coos and crawls off the bed to stand up. She leans into her hip and rolls her shoulders. Tony knows she must be sore from the thorough fucking, but she somehow manages to keep her composure. She’s still a goddess.  
“Such a good servant for waiting for us… Isn’t he, Cupido?” She looks back at Cupido, who seems slightly flustered.  
“He shouldn’t-”  
“Loyal,” Aphrodite interrupts and saunters over to Tony, cupping his cheek in her hand and smiling at him. “Perfect.” She then purses her lips and sucks at her teeth, letting go of him again. “Cupido is right, though…” Her fingers trail down his neck to his chest, circling around his nipples. “You shouldn’t hide.” She moves lower, drawing patterns on his skin with her index finger, but never touching Tony where he wants her to. “Your worship means nothing if we cannot give back. Your pleasure is a gift to us. Your offering. We crave your release as much as you do.” Tony swallows, but his mouth is dry. He stares down into Aphrodite’s eyes and can’t help but whimper.

Suddenly, Cupido is beside her, shifting Tony’s attention to him.  
“How would you like to come, caro mio?” Cupido creates goosebumps on Tony’s skin, simply by lightly caressing his arm. “You have given us all we could wish for. Let us give back.” Tony presses his lips on top of each other, flustered at the sudden attention he’s receiving from his gods.  
“Speak,” Aphrodite whispers, emphasizing the word by lightly tapping the head of Tony’s cock once, causing him to gasp and lean forward involuntarily. “Tell us your darkest desires.” Tony stares at their lips and licks his own, building the courage to say what he wants to say.  
“I- I would be honored if you-” His jaw twitches and he closes his mouth.  
“Yes…?” Cupido asks quietly.  
“If… If you would grant me the touch of your lips on my… On…” Oh, fuck, even just saying it has him throb. He’s not sure if he can even finish the sentence.  
“Say it, sweetness,” Aphrodite encourages him by pressing into his space a little further.  
“...On my cock.” Tony gasps when he finally gets it out.

Cupido grins wide.  
“Are you saying you want us to kneel for you?” Tony steps back, cheeks burning red and shaking his head.  
“No- no, I didn’t mean-” He finds his back pressed against the wall, his deities not letting him get away. He stares, eyes wide, at Cupido when he slowly gets down on his knees.  
“You’ve been the sweetest servant for weeks,” Cupido sighs, inching closer to Tony’s cock. Tony can feel his god’s warm breath on his shaft and he grasps at the wall behind him to hold himself up. “It is time I serve your pleasures.” Aphrodite smirks, her hands let go of Tony, only to push her fingers through Cupido’s curls as she also moves down to her knees. Tony could come from the mere sight of the very gods he worships, on their knees in front of him. He can barely believe this is happening. But it is, oh, it is.

Tony moans when Cupido kisses his shaft, causing it to twitch. It is finally getting the attention it has been craving for. Aphrodite joins in, tickling his balls with her tongue before licking a stripe up the shaft. It’s slow, so slow, oh, it _hurts_. But it feels _so_ good.  
“Please- oh, god-” Tony couldn’t close his eyes if he tried. All he can do is watch and feel, how Aphrodite grips his thigh and squeezes into the skin. His cock is shining and wet from their saliva. He involuntarily bucks his hips when Cupido licks the precum off the tip, only to spread it over his cock by flattening his tongue on the shaft. 

After a few minutes of absolutely delicious torture, Cupido kisses up Tony’s abdomen to his chest, swirling his tongue around the nipple before leaving long, wet kisses up and up and up until he reaches Tony’s neck. He nibbles the shell of Tony’s ear and uses his hand to caress Tony’s skin everywhere. Aphrodite takes full control over Tony’s cock and he moans obscenely when she wraps her lips around the shaft. She hollows her cheeks and presses her tongue up while expertly bobbing her head up and down and she’s _heavenly_. He only half notices how his knees give out and he feels Cupido’s strong arms wrap around him to keep him upright.

“So weak for us,” Cupido coos, kissing Tony’s jaw, suckling on it. Tony feels like he’s losing his mind. Or has he already lost it?   
“Yes,” he breathes out.  
“You’re the perfect servant, aren’t you?”  
“P… Perfect.” Tony can’t even make any coherent finishes through his pants and moans.  
“Aphrodite is taking your cock so well… Your goddess loves you- I love you.” Cupido’s voice is deep. True. Tony’s god forces him to look down into Aphrodite’s eyes, staring up at him with dark eyes. “Go on, then.” Cupido smiles against Tony’s skin and wiggles himself between Tony and the wall behind him. Their hips are at the same height, Cupido’s dick soft, pushing against the crack of his ass. “Take her head in your hands. Fuck her face, amore.” Tony only barely manages to place his hand on Aphrodite’s hair, gripping weakly. He’s being held up by Cupido. He couldn’t even push himself forward if he tried.  
“C-can’t-”   
“Oh, Tony,” Cupido says with a grin. “Let your god make it possible.” Cupido pushes his hips into Tony’s, making him push further into Aphrodite’s mouth. Tony moans when Aphrodite gags around him. Cupido starts a steady rhythm, helping Tony fuck Aphrodite’s face while whispering the filthiest things Tony’s ever heard.  
“P-please, so close-” Tony gasps for air, intertwining his fingers with Aphrodite’s hair even further. The goddess takes this as an invitation to speed up, as does Cupido. Tony can barely breathe anymore, short, loud whines fall from his lips with every push into Aphrodite’s mouth. Her hands pump along and play with his balls and the words Cupido says make his mind spin. “ _Yes,_ ” he gasps. “Yes, yes, _yes_ , oh, god, I’m-!”

Aphrodite takes everything Tony gives. Even though this last one was about Tony, they somehow still stuck with their dynamic. Tony’s body thrashes in Cupido’s hold, but his god holds him up with ease. The servant’s orgasm somehow washes over all of them. It’s rewarding. And though Tony is the only one who came this round, they can all feel his afterglow as his eyes roll back, completely giving in to Cupido’s hold.   
“Thank you,” Tony slurs. “Thank you, thank you-” His words fade, and his jaw slacks. He’s smiling, and so, his gods do too. Cupido lifts the fucked out body of his servant to carry him back to the bed and it’s not long before all three of them cuddle up and drift off.

-

It’s quiet and MJ smiles when she can hear the soft waves crashing on the shore far away. She shifts slightly and stares at both boys happily. They’re both fast asleep, their bodies completely spent and fucked-out after hours and hours of sweet lovemaking and pleasure. MJ is slowly falling asleep too. She drags her fingers through Peter’s curls on top of her chest and giggles when Tony’s arm around her waist twitches, she wonders what he’s dreaming about. He looks so peaceful and sweet like this. She nuzzles into his grip and closes her eyes.

Aphrodite. She’s Aphrodite.


	6. La Dea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry it took us so long to write this! Lien and I are both getting back into our normal work/school schedules, so sadly, we don't have as much time to write as during the quarantine ;)
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy this last chapter of Tempio Di Pietro, boi, what a ride it's been! There will DEFINITELY be more to our Ti Amo universe, so make sure to subscribe to the entire series if you want to read more!
> 
> We love, and appreciate all of you so much. Thank you for making all of this so worth it <3

**Il Quindicesimo Giorno (Day 15)  
** It’s a bright, sunny morning. Peter already feels the temperature in the room rising and a light smile curls onto his lips. He yawns, turns around, and snuggles a little deeper into the soft, comfortable nest of blankets. His mind slowly wanders off to yesterday’s events. Peter can’t quite believe any of it happened. Something about all of this feels so magical, as if it’s nothing more than a sweet dream. Tony had been so incredibly good for them. Granting their every wish, obeying their every order. Worshipping them, truly. Nothing about it was make-pretend. When he stared up at them with his big, loving eyes, or kissed his way all across their bodies. He worshipped them. Needed to please them. Peter loves seeing him like that. Loves guiding him through it. Loves feeling powerful like this. And he knows MJ loves it just as much, knows-

Peter frowns when he notices he doesn’t feel her presence. Tony’s right behind him, the gentle rising and falling of his chest like a near-constant buzz in his mind. MJ isn’t here, though. Peter’s eyes flutter open and he turns around, finding MJ’s spot empty. He takes a deep breath as he tries not to draw any conclusions about her absence. There could be a million reasons why she would’ve left the bed. Peter has nothing to worry about, but he can’t help himself.   
Carefully, he slides the blankets off his body and tries not to wake his boyfriend. He hops off the bed and slowly walks out the bedroom, enjoying the cold of the marble floor. She’s not inside the temple. If she were he would’ve been able to sense her. So outside, then.

It doesn’t take too long to find her after all. The moment Peter sets foot outside the temple he spots her in the distance. She’s at the waterfall, bathing in the small pool underneath it. His breathing stops for a good second. She’s so, so gorgeous. Her long, dark curls wet, sticking to her back. The grace with which she moves around the water so easily, her dark skin glowing in the sunlight.   
_“La dea...”_ he hears from behind him and he breaks into a grin. He’d been so entranced by the girl that he hadn’t noticed Tony following him.  
“La dea?”  
“The Goddess.”  
“Hmmmm,” Peter mumbles. “That sounds nice, actually. _La dea…_ Do you… Do you think we should join her?” 

“Well,” Tony answers after a short silence, “-we can always just ask her?” Peter nods. He feels slightly nervous. He doesn’t want to interrupt her, or make her feel like she doesn’t have any time by herself. Then again, she’s honest enough to tell them off if she needs some space. He eyes Tony with a smile.  
“Are you Tony, or are you _Tony_ , right now?” Tony snorts and nudges him playfully.  
“Bordering the edge; could be either version of me depending on what you want.”  
“Either works for me,” Peter says with a slight grin. He turns to face Tony, tracing his fingertips over the man’s bare chest. “Whatever makes you happiest.” Tony immediately gets himself down on his knees and takes Peter’s hand in his own, kissing the palm.  
“Right here…” Tony sighs with his eyes half-closed. “...is where I’m the happiest, my Lord.”

-

MJ takes a deep breath before pushing her head under the waterfall. The stream is heavy on her shoulders, massaging her muscles after the long day she had yesterday. Her mind wanders, memories flooding back to the dream she _lived_. She’s unsure if any sexual encounter will ever top the raw lust and pleasure she experienced. MJ pushes her hair back and gasps for air, blinking the droplets away. When her vision clears, she spots Tony and Pe… Cupido. That’s Cupido. He’s in front, Tony following suit, carrying… Leaves?   
“Morning!” She belts over the sound of the splashing waterfall.  
“Good morning!” Peter sits down at the edge of the natural pool and lets his feet dangle in the water. Tony stays behind, head slightly bowed, unsure of his position in the hierarchy. Lazily, MJ hops down the little step in the pool and wades towards Peter.

“How’re we feeling?” MJ eyes Tony carefully, wanting to make sure he’s okay after the absolute torture they put him through yesterday.  
“I’m feeling pretty good,” Peter sighs with a smile, earning him a soft glare.   
“Tony?”  
“I’m a little sore,” he chuckles. “I’m quite a bit older than the two of you.” He immediately looks up and collects himself. “Not- not that I’m not-”  
“It’s okay, Tones, you were so sweet for us.” The corners of MJ’s mouth curl up and she tilts her head. “Couldn’t ask for a better devotee.” She crosses her arms on Peter’s knees, bare chest pressing against his shins. “Speaking of…” She cocks an eyebrow at Peter. “Where are we at right now?” Judging from the fact that Peter doesn’t even hide his already growing erection near her face, she supposes they’re waiting for her to tip an hourglass somewhere. Still, she wanted to ask.

“Well, my-” Tony catches himself and frowns, clutching the leaves in his hand. “Michelle…”  
“Yes, Tony?” A playful grin spreads on MJ’s face, telling both men that it’s on.  
“We, eh… We have this _thing_ .”  
“Elaborate.” The fact that Tony’s knees are already bucking with the need to touch the soil below him - to submit - has MJ suppress a chuckle. Tony sucks on his tongue, thumb caressing soft circles over what he’s holding.  
“Go on,” Peter encourages, causing Tony to suck in a breath.  
“Laurel crowns,” Tony says quickly, just to get it out there. The puzzle pieces are fitting together more and more and MJ smirks.   
“Laurel crowns?” She challenges Tony, pretending she doesn’t know what he’s talking about. But they all know better.  
“If you’ll have me, I- I’d love to crown you.” His shyness is downright adorable.

“Crown me…” MJ purrs, as if mulling over his words, her fingers gently pressing against Peter’s skin. The young man holds his breath as she caresses indistinguishable patterns. “Mm, I believe we are going to need to tip an hourglass first, don’t we?” Peter grins and presents a small hourglass he’d hidden _somewhere_ before all this.  
“Would you do the honors?” Peter says with a smirk. MJ tilts her head backward and locks her hooded eyes with Peter’s. Her hands move to either side of Peter and she lifts herself up, trying her best not to let her arm muscles shake under the sudden pressure. Her lips gently touch Peter’s before she glides back down again, stealing the hourglass from his fingers.  
“Oh, Tony?”   
“Yes, Michelle?”  
“I have plans for you today.”

When the hourglass is tipped next to Cupido, Aphrodite takes his hands in hers and tugs slightly, urging him to join her in the pool. His eyes are still locked with hers and as if in trance, he follows. His body is enveloped by the fresh water, causing his hard cock to bounce slowly.  
“Oh, Cupido,” Aphrodite whispers as she hops to wrap her legs around his waist and press her heat against his shaft, rolling her hips slowly. “I just washed… Are you and your servant going to make me all dirty again?” One corner of Peter’s mouth curls up cheekily, baring his teeth in a grin as he pushes back against her.  
“Isn’t that what you want?”  
“Mmm…” Aphrodite pulls Peter in for a feathery kiss, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging at it. “I want that… And more,” she breathes out into Peter’s mouth. “Let’s not keep Tony waiting.”

Cupido angles his head to look at his boyfriend, his servant, his devotee, standing at the edge of the pool, cock hard and ready to obey every command. There’s a mischievous sparkle in the god’s eyes and he slowly wades towards Tony, carrying Aphrodite with him. She lathers him with kisses on his neck, his jaw, his forehead and nose and mouth and _everywhere_ and it’s slightly dizzying. Overwhelming. He wants to kiss her too. Take her. Feel her clench around him again and, _oh_ , she rubs ever so sweetly.  
“Tony- Caro mio,” Cupido whispers, angling his head back to give Aphrodite better access to his neck. His eyes meet Tony’s, his pupils are dilated and he licks his lips at the sight. “Crown us.”

Tony doesn’t leave them waiting and steps forward. His first steps are resolute. Determined. But the closer he gets to his two deities, the slower he walks. Aphrodite seems to understand why.  
“Cupido first,” she growls softly as she bites down into Peter’s neck, intending to suck a mark. Cupido moans at the gesture, hips jerking against Aphrodite’s bush. Tony kneels at the side of the pool, feeling uneasy at being above his gods while he crowns them. It’s almost unnatural. He should be below them. Where he belongs. He longs to belong so much. His hands shake as he places Cupido’s crown on the soft brown curls. The god of lust whimpers, feeling his power return to him evermore now that the leaves help him take his status. His back straightens and Aphrodite notices the change too.

“Look at you,” Aphrodite sighs against the skin that is slowly turning red from all the attention she’s giving it. “The king of pleasure and yearning, of mind-blowing ecstasy and deep, intense passion.”  
“You said it.” Cupido lets out a cocky chuckle as he finally moves in to ravish his Aphrodite like she was ravishing him. “You need to remember your place.”  
“Do I?” The rolling of their hips intensifies, both of them chasing a high they’re not sure they can reach in this position.  
“This is _my_ island, Goddess.” Cupido licks up Aphrodite’s jaw and growls. “ _My_ island, covered in statues of _me_ , offered to me by _my_ servant.”  
“Well, of course,” Aphrodite chuckles darkly. “I am just the Goddess of Love. Nothing more.”  
“Oh, no, sweetness, you are _everything_.”

Aphrodite is almost taken aback by Cupido’s boldness. There’s no other way to describe it than hot as fuck.   
“You are everything-” he repeats. “But it’s my island. My rules. And if you want to do something to my sweet devotee, I hear it first.” A particularly hard thrust of his hips has Aphrodite push out an obscene moan.  
“ _Yes, my Lord_ -” Did she just…?  
“So, tell me. What do you want to do to my love? My Tony?”  
“Yesterday,” she starts, panting and gasping for air as Cupido rubs against her clit ever so sweetly. “He came twice.”  
“Such a harsh rule.”  
“My thoughts exactly.” Cupido catches onto what Aphrodite is trying to say and he grins, eyeing Tony who’s still staring at them as if he’s watching porn. Well, he basically is…  
“What do you propose?”  
“No limits.” Aphrodite’s voice is low and sultry as she speaks. “No holding back.”  
“ _Oh,_ ” Peter moans at the mere thought of his servant coming and coming and coming until he’s dried out and spent. The ultimate reward for being so good for them. Yesterday was about giving. Today would be about _offering._ “Perfect.”

Tony is watching the scene unfold in front of him with wide eyes and parted lips. He’s nearly drooling, yet the inside of his mouth feels dry. He wants this. He wants this more than anything. To be completely at the mercy of his gods as they drain him like succubi.  
“Do you want that too, caro mio?” Cupido checks, just to be sure, and Tony can’t help but feel grateful to have such a sweet dom. Peter means the world to him and it makes Cupido all the more rewarding.  
“Please,” Tony whimpers. “There is nothing I want more than to give you all of me.”  
“So good for us, for _me_.” Cupido corrects himself. “Now, sweetness, crown the Goddess of Love and do as you promised us. Give us your all.”

When the other laurel crown rests on Aphrodite’s head, she suddenly lets go of Cupido, who seems surprised. She opens her mouth seductively and licks her lips by curling her tongue.  
“Since he is yours…” Aphrodite says quietly. “I think it is only fair you are the first to make him come. To claim him. I will have my share once you see fit.” Her attention shifts to Tony, who bows his head under her intense stare. She steps out of the pool, water dripping down her naked body, hair clinging to her skin. Tony is still on his knees and her wet fingers find his face, cupping his jaw and turning his head to lock eyes. “Join your god in the water, Tony. Show him how good you can feel.”

\-   
  
MJ hums with content as she stretches her back, the nice and hearty taste of the prosciutto and pesto sandwich still on her tongue. She’ll never grow tired of the Italian food. It satisfies her, the way everything here does, the way _they_ do.   
She reaches up mindlessly, only catching herself in the act of doing so when her fingertips graze past the laurel crown resting on top of her curls. The braided leaves serve as a constant reminder of the fact that she’s a Goddess now. Aphrodite. Her gaze trails off to the granite table, staring at the upright hourglass. Oh, how she wishes to tip it over again. The tension is tangible, lingering- caressing them so sweetly. It’s a promise. A foretelling of what’s to come soon. 

_Soon._

Tony sniffs and stands up. He gathers their plates and the food on a large tray. The clinking of the delicate crockery ringing in her ears when the man walks off to the kitchen. It’s strange how natural it feels for MJ to not rush out of her chair to help him. She knows he wouldn’t want them to right now. It’d feel wrong, even.   
Instead, she simply stares at his tanned, muscular body until he disappears through the large arch that connects the two chambers. Despite his age, the man is still astonishingly handsome.

“He’s gorgeous,” she sighs and turns her attention to Peter now, who’s sitting opposite her. The boy breaks into a wide, loving smile and nods. MJ thinks it’s adorable how Peter’s eyes tend to twinkle whenever she says something sweet about his boyfriend. Their initial lovestruck crushing phase might be over with, but they’re madly in love still.  
“Oh, I know. He truly is,” Peter hums and finishes his wine. He drags his fingers past the brim of the chalice before speaking up again. “I think it’s time.” MJ cocks her eyebrow at him, wondering what he could be hinting at. Peter licks his lips, one of his many nervous ticks.  
“Time?”  
“You brought it, right? Y’know, uhm-“ he stammers and MJ smirks at his reddened cheeks. Peter and Cupido are such different beings; it’s almost funny. It’s cute and strangely familiar to see him stutter. She has a slight gist of where he’s going to take the conversation next. She’s not sure though, so she feigns her innocence when humming curiously.  
“Mmh?”  
“Your, eh, toy?” 

MJ leans forward, completely in her element as she props her elbows on the smooth surface of the dinner table and rests her chin on top of her hands.  
“You mean my dick, _honeybunch_ ?” She teases. Peter groans and nods, the blush on his cheeks only growing worse.  
“Yes, yes. That’s what I mean,” he chuckles nervously before clearing his throat to ask again. “Well, did you?”  
“Oh, you bet I did.” MJ glances in the direction Tony left. The man is nowhere to be seen just yet. _Good_. MJ knows what Peter’s insinuating here. He’s asking her if she would fuck his boyfriend and oh, she wants it so badly. She’s seen Peter fuck him just an hour before now, and by the Gods, isn’t Tony the prettiest sight when something presses deep inside of him. The very thought of Tony writhing underneath _her_ has her insides tingle. Barely a second later, Peter’s nostrils flare at her increased arousal.  
“That’s right,” MJ continues, ignoring how her heart starts racing in her chest. “-I’m going to fuck him, Pete- Make him moan and writhe underneath me… While you _watch_ as he comes undone.” The effect her words have on Peter is instantly visible. His pupils are blown wide as he stares at her. A quick glance is enough to see the large bulge in the loose shorts he’s wearing. He’s all ready for this. As is she. 

“Yes, oh, fuck. Aphrodite. Tony is going to love this so much,” Peter rushes out, then glances at the upright hourglass. He grins apologetically at the small slip of her name. MJ doesn’t mind a single bit. She hums, crooking her finger to beckon him to come closer. That’s all the incentive the young man needs.   
Peter, or maybe Cupido by this point, straddles her lap and leans in right away. His soft, plump lips capturing hers just perfectly. It has the both of them break out in a series of breathy moans. Their bodies flush together so naturally; where the young man had been scared to touch her yesterday, he doesn’t seem to care now. Peter’s muscular thighs digging into her waist, her hands on his hips to hold him steady.   
“Oh, sweet Cupid…” she purrs against his lips and chuckles with lust when he licks at her bottom lip in response. MJ notices the rich, fruity taste of red wine on his tongue. She feels dizzy with desire. There’s something just so intoxicating about kissing Peter. He truly is Cupido incarnated. Handsome, strong, charming, and sweet. His passion seeps through everything he does and it ignites a deep feeling of longing in her chest. Bubbling up, expanding in her ribcage.

“Isn’t it just so generous of you to share your servant with me like that, how did I get this lucky. Tell me.”  
“You deserve it, Goddess. He’s as enamored with you as he’s with me. Craving your divine presence. I can’t wait to share him with you fully,” he groans and slides his hands down her bare shoulders, holding her waist to press himself closer against her. His desire is messing with her head. Everything is.   
MJ has to keep her own longing under control just a little longer. They don’t know if Tony’s ready to play again and she doesn’t want to carelessly assume he is. Sometimes she wonders how he lowers himself from ‘ever-in-charge Tony Stark’ to the humble servant he’s here. Then, that’s probably why it works. It’s… Very in-character actually. As a Dom, he wishes to spoil and please Peter. As a sub, he’s still doing the exact same thing. As much as it may seem like a hundred-and-eighty degree personality shift, it’s not. It’s a power shift.

Peter’s kisses distract her from her train of thought. She’s so caught up in him that she doesn’t notice Tony approaching until he clears his throat. He’s standing a few feet away from them and seems unsure how to proceed, yet it’s clear that the sight in front of him turns him on. MJ reaches her arm out towards him, gently pushing Peter off her with her other hand. The God growls at the loss.   
“Tony,” MJ says. “Come here.” Tony obeys without a pause and comes to a halt right beside them. MJ doesn’t waste a second. She grabs Tony’s hand within her own and guides it to Peter’s crotch. Cupido groans where Tony’s fingers cup around his bulge.   
“Peter and I were discussing a surprise for you, sweet thing. Do you reckon he likes the idea?”  
“Y-yes. He’s very hard,” Tony mumbles, and the words have Peter rut forward a little.

MJ lifts Peter’s chin up, looking into his big, brown eyes.  
“Tell me who you wish to be. Who you _are._ Peter, or Cupido?”  
“I, ah- Cupido,” he moans out. The desperate reaction is all MJ hoped for and more. She grins, turning to Tony.  
“What about you, honey?” Tony drops to his knees. His forehead rests on her thighs when he bows before her. His fingers are curled around the edges of the chair they’re seated on. “Please,” he starts, “I’m like the high tide rushing to the safety of the shore. The sweet burn of the hot sand only entices me to come closer. I- I am your hourglass, and you’ve turned me upside down. Please, let me be yours once again. Please, _i miei amori._ ”

It almost sounds like a confession. In a way, it is one. Meant for both of them, rising above simple human emotions such as love. Tony’s words prove submission. Loyalty. It’s a token of his trust. A connection that completely disregards sexuality. Aphrodite reaches out for his cheeks. Her fingertips brush past the rough stubble she finds there. The touch makes Tony tremble and press his forehead into her even more. She’s impressed how responsive he still is after already having come twice today. The man shows his devotion to them with every breath he takes, and she intends to cherish every second.   
“ _Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind_ ,” she whispers, barely audible as the quote rises up inside her mind. At this, Tony lifts his head to look at her. There’s a flicker of recognition in his eyes.  
“A Midsummer Night’s Dream,” he breathes. “Very fitting, my Lady.”  
“Mh,” she simply responds, “-seems like mine has come true. Oh, sweet Tony, let us take you to the bedroom and reveal the gift your Lord and I wish to bestow upon you.” Tony nods wordlessly at her promise, swallowing heavily. Cupido shifts in her lap. He lifts Tony’s chin up to make the man look at the young God.   
“ _Amore_ ,” he whispers “-give yourself to us.” Tony nods, his eyes are blown big and wide with love and a burning desire to please them.   
“I’m all yours.”

-

Tony whimpers, clutching the cotton sheets beneath him when Aphrodite tugs his shorts down, only to wrap her long, slender fingers around his shaft. His head is resting on top of Cupido’s crossed legs, the God playing with his hair. The Goddess is settled between Tony’s thighs. He’s surrounded by them, by their presence. There’s nowhere to go. Nowhere he’d rather be. He feels hot all over, his own desire fuelled by the hungry, burning looks Aphrodite sends his way. There’s a certain fierceness within her that hadn’t been there before, and it makes him wonder all the more what the surprise could be. She drags her hand up and down his length, a little faster with every stroke. Squeezing, circling around him. Pleasure tingles and burns deep within his core.  
“How’s that feel, sweet slave?” She moans, and just as Tony wants to answer, she drags his thumb across the slit and cups his balls with her other hand. His breathing stocks for a second and he gasps.  
“Good, my Lady, so incredibly good,” Tony chokes out and tilts his head back, pressing into Cupido. The God drags his fingers through his hair. The light pressure almost massaging his scalp. Tony’s cock jumps in Aphrodite’s tight grip involuntarily.   
“Mh, I’m glad. I think you’re ready to give me that gift I want,” she stops touching him altogether, withdrawing. Tony whines low in his throat. “Cupido,” she adds, “-cover his eyes.”

Cupido’s hands cover his face instantly, blocking his sight. He swallows. Wishes he could see what his Goddess is up to. He’s curious, a little nervous. He knows this _gift_ of theirs is something they haven’t done before. He tries to listen for any clues, but all he notices is how she rummages through her bags on the other side of the bedroom. He tries to relax in Cupido’s arms, the touch settling and keeping him grounded. _Just let it happen._   
“Tony, caro mio,” Cupido coos, making Tony’s breath hitch. No matter what he’ll say next, it’s something good. “Why don’t you open your legs a little wider? I’m sure Aphrodite would love to see how beautiful you are down there.”   
Tony’s face flushes a crimson red and he drops his legs to the sides, pulling his knees up a little. His cheeks are burning, his entire system anticipating whatever could happen next. He feels how Aphrodite’s weight sinks into the mattress wherever she moves. He-

A loud, startled gasp escapes Tony’s throat when her cold, slick-with-lube fingers drag past his hole. The muscle clenches, convulses around absolutely nothing. His legs are trembling slightly, and he groans when he feels the lube trickle down. _Oh fuck- oh fuck, is she gonna-_

As if on cue, Cupido raises his hands. Tony blinks, squinting a little when the bright surrounding stings a bit, but it doesn’t take long before his sight has adjusted and he’s met with Aphrodite right in front of him. She’s naked now. Holding- _oh god._ Yes. A black harness dangles in her right hand, and she holds a nice, thick dildo in the other.  
“Do you like it, Tony? Are you willing to give yourself to me like this?”  
“Please, Aphrodite… Thank you- Thank you so much,” Tony chokes out. Never in his life has he had the desire to be fucked by a woman. Right now, it’s all he craves. Ever since she’d stated she owned one - the very first time she set foot on the island - Tony had wondered what it’d be like. Now she’s here. Gorgeous, towering over him. Offering it so _plainly_ that it makes his cock ache with need.   
“Yeah? Are you going to take her like you take me?” Cupido growls from above him. “She’s bigger than me, _amore_ .”  
“Y-yeah,” he mumbles back, moaning when Cupido’s hands brush down his chest, circling and rubbing his already hard nipples. The Goddess flashes a smug grin and shifts a little, putting the dildo down to get herself into the harness. Tony’s fingers are tingling, aching with the need to help her out.   
“Would you… Would you allow me to help?” 

Aphrodite tilts her head and nods.   
“Come on, then.” Tony doesn’t waste a second. He reaches forward, bending to come into a seated position. Aphrodite hands him the harness and Tony gulps when he feels the supple material, pleased to know she’s bought herself a high-quality one. His grip around the harness tightens a little, his knuckles turning white. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to settle the nerves. He’s fucked women. He’s never been fucked _by_ one before. It shouldn’t be very different from Peter- yet, the preparation of it all makes it feel so _intentional_ and it has his heart hammer rapidly in his chest.   
“How- How does it work?”  
“Here,” Aphrodite hums and shows Tony where to start. He carefully follows her lead, adjusting the straps until it hugs her hips tight and perfect. The Goddess reaches for the dildo then. She folds the suction cup between her fingers and pushes it through the O-ring in front.   
“You look beautiful,” Cupido breathes. “Can I touch it?”  
“Sure thing,” she replies and Tony watches how Peter scoots a little closer. A curious sparkle in his eyes when he wraps his long fingers around it. He lets out a satisfied noise and then grabs Tony’s hand, guiding it towards the toy.  
“Feels good, don’t you think?” Cupido moans. “So thick.” Tony whimpers when Cupido makes his fingers glide past the veiny structure. That- that’s going to be inside of him. He sniffs and glances up. Aphrodite puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes ever so lightly, urging him to lay back down. He does so, settling in Cupido’s lap once more.  
“That’s it. Just lay back and let me collect my gift,” she crawls between his legs and reaches for the lube. Tony frowns, wondering when she’d gotten it onto the bed, was it- 

All his thoughts are cut short when her cold, slick finger teases his hole. The rim clenches and he whimpers. When it relaxes again after a couple of seconds, she pushes inside. Tony’s eyes flutter shut, breathing in sharply at the sensation. She feels so _different_ than what he’s used to, yet, it feels mind-blowingly perfect. Yes. _Yes._ This is where Tony belongs.  
“Cupido didn’t lie, honey,” she whispers. Tony lets out a strangled noise at that. “You’re a beautiful human man, Tony. Such a delight for our eyes. I can’t wait to see how prettily you’ll open up for me.”  
“Aphrodite…”  
“Yes?” She asks curiously and Tony groans, struggling to find his words. He loves this and enjoys this so much that he can’t imagine his life without ever having done this before. But, something nags at him in the back of his mind.  
“Don’t you want me to pleasure you first?”

Aphrodite shakes her head. She leans forward, pressing a soft kiss on Tony’s right hip bone before looking up at him again.  
“I know you want to, amorino. Your wish to make us feel good is endearing. However, as of right now, all I want is to see you fall apart. Can you do that for me?”  
“Answer her, caro mio,” Cupido coos from above him and he nods, quickly.  
“I have already fallen apart for you, my fair Goddess. Your eyes be the stars, the very core of your celestial being. You have entranced me, your voice as sweet and dangerous as a siren’s call. I wish to be yours and yours truly, Aphrodite.” He moans softly, arching his back a little as he pulls his knees up even higher. He needs her. Needs to feel her smooth, glowy skin on his own. He stares up at her. _Looks_ at her. At the curls tucked behind her ears, yet creating the most beautiful of waterfalls across her shoulders. Her toned body. The straps hugging her so nicely. And oh, her cock. Her cock big and heavy between her legs. “Please accept the gift that my Lord Cupido has decided to share with you. I would be forever humbled.”

Tony is sure he loses it when she presses two more fingers inside. _Two._ They’re thinner than Cupido’s, but oh, do they fill him up ever so deliciously. Since he’s already been fucked earlier today, it doesn’t take much effort to relax around the digits. Feel how she stretches him, how he loosens and opens up for her.   
“Beautiful, Tony. I’ve never seen a mortal as captivating as you,” she breathes, spreading her fingers to stretch him further. She doesn’t even drive them all the way inside. Her focus entirely on the ring of muscle. At the same time, Cupido’s hands have slowly found their way across his chest again. He’s evading his nipples first, fingers drawing smaller and smaller circles around them until he pinches them gently. Tony’s hips buck up, Aphrodite’s fingers sliding deeper because of it.   
“Take me, please take me, bella mia, I’m yours- I’m yours completely.” Aphrodite stills her movement and inhales sharply.  
“Do you want it, are you ready for me? ‘Cause I got stamina with this, sweet, sweet thing.” 

Tony simply nods, clenching around her fingers and gasping when she takes them out swiftly. He feels so unbearably empty. Wants to be filled. Wants to take it. Feel how they let their godly lights shine upon him. How he’s the chosen one, the lucky mortal that pleases them enough to play with.  
“Take him, Aphrodite. I want to see him filled up,” Cupido grunts.  
Aphrodite nods, grabbing the lube again and squirting a good amount onto the toy. She wraps her fingers around it, spreading it out. Getting it all nice and slick. She shifts a little closer, and Tony gulps at her sweet, teasing smirk.  
“Brace yourself, honey.” With that, she lines up and pushes inside. She’s slow and careful, but steady. Sliding, pushing into him with such ease. He stares up at her when she leans forward, hovering over him. Her lovely, cute little breasts right in front of him. Her curls tickle his neck, and Cupido’s fingers drag through his hair, holding him down. She pulls back a little, only to push back in a tad faster. Tony sobs with pleasure when the tip finally touches his prostate. The stretch, the slight burn… The slick feeling of the lube making it all the better. Aphrodite is inside of him. He’s gifted her what she wanted and it fills him with joyous pleasure.  
“Oh, sweet thing…” Tony gasps at her words and stares up at her. Her fingers - the long nails - dig in his thighs perfectly as she sets a mindblowing rhythm. Her hips thrusting forward with ease and strength. The straps of the harness dangling along with her movements. 

“You look so sweet, so filthy, Tony. God, you take me so well.”  
“Do I? Oh, do I please you, my Lady?”  
“Fuck, yes, very much sweet man. You’re a gorgeous creature, almost a deity yourself. But, I think I prefer you human. Humble. Knowing your place. Knowing it is you who takes care of my pleasure. Your offerings the very proof of it.” MJ pants heavily as she keeps pounding him. Cupido moans, adding to it.  
“Yes, yes, Tony, you’re taking her so good for me. You make me so proud, I taught you well.”  
“Y-you did, my Lord. It is because of, oh, _oh_ , y-you that I know how to make you feel good. How to serve best. I’m nothing but a loyal devotee. I’d do anything to satisfy your godly needs.”  
Tony knows he’s babbling at this point, but he doesn’t care. All of it is true. He’s theirs. So utterly theirs it’s almost scary. Yet, it’s not. They’re holding him down, keeping him where he belongs. Where he feels good about himself. This is exactly where he’s supposed to be. To feel the drag of her cock on his insides. So thoroughly, the pleasure nearly hurts. Which is why he has no clue how long he’s been like this when Aphrodite’s thrusts seem to slack. Her thighs trembling between his own legs.   
“You can come if you do it on my cock, honey. Can you do that for me?” Aphrodite breathes out heavily and picks up her pace. Tony’s eyes roll back and he quickly grabs his own leaking hard-on, stroking it fast right away. Pleasure shoots through him and his breath hitches. 

“Yes, my love, make yourself feel good. Give it to us, show us who you belong to.” Cupido moans above him, gripping Tony’s shoulders tight. The slight movements of his God’s body giving away that he is jerking off as well. Is he- Is Cupido going to cum on him? Tony grunts as he moves faster- and faster. Squeezing as he moves up, flicking his own thumb past the head every single time. The precum making it feel smooth and slick.   
Aphrodite grabs Tony’s thighs, pushing his legs up a little and leans in a little more, capturing his lips with her own. Her lips are so smooth and addictive. He gasps against her, sucking her bottom lip inside. MJ growls but lets him do it.  
“Yes, sweet Tony. Offer yourself to us. Present your oblation before us proudly. Let us take good care of it. Let us cherish you.” Tony whimpers at her words and closes his eyes. Aphrodite’s nipples graze over his chest with every single thrust. She’s all over him. Undeniably there. As is Cupido, the way he holds Tony down so sweetly. Tony’s losing himself, drifting afloat in his own mind. He’s getting so close, his hand pumping up and down without any control left. It just happens. It just-

“Oh, _oh_ , Tony, you’re the hottest thing I’m going to claim you caro mio, amore, _amore_ -” Cupido’s voice is strained and huffy and a loud groan escapes the young God’s throat. A second later, Tony feels hot cum raining down on his face. It trickles down his cheeks and catches on his lips, and when the ever so familiar bittersweet taste fills his mouth- the Goddess lapping it all up- Tony explodes with a loud cry.   
His entire body convulses, his skin tingling everywhere. The pleasure in his groin washing over him again and again and again like a tidal wave. His panting unsteady, mind spinning when he feels a little tear escape his eye. It’s so much. So good. Such… _Bliss._ He feels ravished and euphoric, bathing in the soft kiss that Aphrodite presses onto his parted lips. The Goddess has slowed down her movements, the toy dragging inside him languidly until she completely stills. Pressed inside him fully.   
“Oh my…” she whispers shakily. Her arms wrap themselves around him and she drags him into a warm, loving, soothing embrace. Her lips press butterfly kisses into his neck and Tony is just- he’s spent. He doesn’t think he can ever move again.

After God knows how long, MJ stirs a little, pushing herself up. She smiles down on him and plants a short kiss on his nose, making him chuckle.   
“I’m going to pull out of you know, dear,” she mumbles and carefully moves her hips back. Tony gasps, feeling the slight soreness within him after being fucked twice today. He’s never had someone inside him this big. The dull ache is annoying, but a very welcome reminder too. He feels empty when the head of the toy slips out of him. A soft noise bubbles up in his throat. Cupido, Peter, is all over him instantly.  
“You were amazing, Tony. Truly amazing. So beautiful, so brave. I love you, I love you so much.” Tony rolls to his side and wraps an arm around Peter’s leg, snuggling against his warmth while MJ unstraps the harness. He still feels a bit hazy, floaty. He licks his lips and reaches out for the girl, trailing his fingers past her wrist.  
“Need you, c’mere,” he babbles. MJ laughs and drops her harness onto the floor to take care of later. She crawls over him toward the other side of the bed, lifting the sheets and crawling underneath them.   
“No, _you_ c’mere. Both of you.” It takes a moment for them to shift, untangling themselves from the sheets so that they can squeeze themselves underneath. But sooner rather than later, Tony is spooned by both of them. His head resting in the crook of Peter’s neck, MJ’s chest pressed flush against his back. Their legs are tangled together, and Tony can’t help himself as he drifts off quickly. 

_He’s theirs._

-

Tony doesn’t know how long he was out, but he wakes up to Cupido lapping at his dick, and Aphrodite’s long and wet, slender fingers circling his nipples like a crystal glass. It had been long enough that it wasn’t exactly overstimulation, but Tony isn’t sure how he feels about it just yet. His doubts soon disappear when his sleepy haze is exchanged for a lustful one. His hips are already rolling slightly and something between a moan and a groan leaves his lips.  
“Afternoon, devotee,” Aphrodite whispers. “If you need us to stop, do say so.”  
“No, no, please-” Tony breathes. “I miei amanti- please, keep going-”

Tony comes a fourth time inside his Cupido’s mouth. And a fifth time with his shaft buried inside Aphrodite’s dripping, clenching heat. They take a few hours off to have a late dinner and give Tony at least somewhat of a cooldown time. As he said earlier that day, he is older. There’s only so much his body can handle and he was right for putting the hourglass up for a little bit. Just after midnight, when the moon shines bright, reflecting off the waves crawling their way up the shore, they’re on a lounge set on the beach. The sky is clear. The stars flicker and twinkle like the sparkles in their eyes. It’s cooled down a bit, but not enough for it to be too cold. MJ did put on some off white robes to cover herself. Tony and Peter are in their cotton trunks, chests still bare and out there. Tony’s arc reactor glows dimly, illuminating his face slightly. 

It’s been quiet for a while. All of them are still basking in the afterglow of Tony’s sex. The two younger ones don’t notice Tony’s eyes on them. Or how he licks his lips, mind torn about the next step. Tony suddenly gets up and takes an hourglass from its pedestal, to the surprise of his soon to be deities. They didn’t expect him to walk back and fall to his knees in front of their chaises- to flip the hourglass so resolutely.  
“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Peter asks, wanting nothing more than to protect his boyfriend. Keep him safe. He doesn’t want this to become too much.  
“I cannot lay on that chair and not look at your bodies. I cannot stop imagining your skin on my tongue. I want to come for you, offer myself, give you pleasure. Please, allow me to.”  
“Oh, Tony…” Peter moves to cup his devotee’s jaw, slipping into his role once again. “How many times do you still wish to come before bed? How many offerings will we take from you?” Tony’s breath hitches in his throat. He catches Aphrodite perking up from her chair to eye the two lovers and his voice is shaky when he speaks.  
“Twice,” he whispers.  
“Twice?” Cupido sounds slightly surprised.  
“One for each of you, my Lord.” Tony eyes Aphrodite and sighs, a slight hint of disappointment is evident in his tone. “Our goddess is due to leave tomorrow. I want to give her my love once more.” He looks back up at his Cupido with slightly parted lips, pupils already dilated with lust. “As I will give my love to you as well.”

Cupido leans forward, taking Tony’s lips in his own and licking into him before sighing.  
“Very well, amore mio.” Cupido glances to Aphrodite, who already stood up to join Cupido on his chaise. “I will give your Goddess complete reign this time. Give yourself to her like I know you can. Let go for her. I will watch you come undone by her hand.”  
“Thank you, my Cupido-” Tony nearly protests when Peter lets go of him completely, only to lay back on the chaise, hand already disappearing into his trunks to press his hand on his shaft.  
“Aphrodite?” Cupido asks lazily. “Use him however you like.”  
“Oh, I thought he was yours. Don’t you want to hear my plans first?”  
“You have my permission to do as you please.”  
“Thank you, my Lord,” Aphrodite chuckles slightly, relishing in how Peter’s dominant side is somehow overpowering her again, just like it did this morning. 

Aphrodite’s attention shifts to Tony. There’s a mischievous gleam in her eyes and it’s only heating up the servant’s abdomen more. He doesn’t know how he’s already feeling it again after having cum so much. He appoints the reason to his Gods, fuelling his lust with their celestial powers. There is more he can give. And so he will.  
“You know what I like to do to my subs, don’t you?” Tony evades her intense stare. The answer is at the tip of his tongue, but he is unsure if he can say it so swiftly. _Degradation_.  
“I do, my Lady.”  
“Well, then… Get up on your chair, dolci.” Tony immediately shuffles to his feet, making his way to where he was sat before. He’s not sure how she wants him, so he opts for the most obvious position he can think of; on his knees. 

When he turns around to look at his Goddess, he’s surprised to see her carrying the large cushions from her chaise to him and his mouth goes dry.  
“Spread your legs a little.” She raises the cushion. It’s big, clunky, solid but not hard. It fits right between Tony’s thighs and when she orders him to sit down, he moans gratefully at the friction it creates. The fabric of his swimwear pulls at his skin and he looks up at Aphrodite.  
“My Lady?” He asks softly, unsure of her plan as she climbs up on the chaise as well. She lays down on her back and pulls in her legs. They appear from the slits of her robes, the warm glow of her skin contrasting the cream fabrics so beautifully. Aphrodite lifts the skirt and places it to the side, showing off her glistening folds.

Aphrodite moves her fingers to her wetness, gasping when she passes her clit. When her digits are slick with her juices, she lifts her hand and leans forward. Tony eagerly leans in, swirling his tongue around them, tasting her. Vaguely, Tony can hear Cupido moan.  
“That’s it, Tony,” Aphrodite whispers. “Don’t I taste good?” Tony nods absentmindedly, half opening his eyes to look at the Goddess controlling his every move. Aphrodite takes back her fingers. They separate from Tony’s lips with an obscene pop and Tony twitches. The Goddess starts rubbing herself again, her breathing quickens almost immediately. “Twice,” she moans. “You want to cum twice.”  
“I do, my Lady,” Tony breathes out, refraining from pressing down harder into the cushion. He has to stay still.   
“You’re going to have to earn that second one, baby.” Aphrodite spreads her folds with two fingers, slowly rubbing back and forth as she does. “Make me cum first.”

Tony’s head immediately moves in to lick her clean of her juices, make her thighs shake against his ears, but Aphrodite stops him.  
“Cupido likes it when you feel pleasure unapologetically. Put up a good show for him, sweetness, show him the roll of your hips- how you lose control. Make us cum from the sight. No touching for you.” Her middle finger rubs circles around her clit with every word she utters. “Only rubbing. Chase your high, make us chase ours with your sounds and your movement. Think you can do that for us?” Tony nods, feeling his body move almost automatically. He gasps quietly at the friction and looks down at his trunks. “Don’t you worry about those, pretty boy. Want to see you stain them.”  
“Y-yes, my Lady.”  
“Oh, so good for me, for us.” The praise has Tony’s eyes roll back and he closes them, losing himself in the sensation and the movement.

Tony is illuminated by his arc reactor and the moon, the peaceful sea behind him singing its song through the waves. He may not be a god, but he is a sight to behold, moaning and whimpering, the rolls of just his hips slowly growing more and more intense, until his entire body rolls for his deities. His cock is not even fully hard yet, but the pleasure is electrifying.  
“So beautiful,” Aphrodite coos, pumping her fingers inside her faster and faster, the sound of her squelching slick filling their ears. Cupido moans and when Tony turns his face to look at his god, his hips jerk. Cupido had discarded his swimwear and is now openly pumping his fist in his hand, staring at his devotee. One foot lazily hanging down his chaise, resting in the sand that’s still warm from the scorching sun that had heated up the beach until only a few hours before. His other knee is pulled in, hanging to the other side, and his mouth is opened. Locked. Tongue darting around in his mouth as if he’s searching for something. A kiss. A cock?

Tony growls and drops himself forward, resting on his elbows as he starts humping like a dog to find enough friction to climb his way up to his high. The position has all three of them suck in a breath. Tony’s mouth is now ever so close to Aphrodites heat. The chaise wasn’t made for two people after all. His warm breath on her hand only entices her to go faster.  
“Yes, yes, shit, speed up, Tony, let me hear you-”  
“Mia dea, how I wish to be inside you,” Tony groans, his words pushed out with each and every thrust. “Swirl my tongue, lick your sweet nectar, suck up your pleasure with my last strength before I collapse, utterly spent and wrecked and used.”  
“Fuck, yes, keep going, keep talking to me, shit, shit, I’m close-”  
“Me too, me too-” The devotee growls. “Want this to be you- want to rub myself against you, feel your strength beneath me.” Tony slowly starts to lose his rhythm. His mind is clouded by the scent of his Goddess’ pleasure right below him. He wants to cum. Needs to. “My Lady, would you come for me-”  
“Yes-” Aphrodite gasps, using one hand to pump three fingers into herself at a rapid pace while rubbing quick, small circles on her clit with the other. “Yes, I would, amore, I would, I-”  
“ _Please-_ ”

Aphrodite stifles a scream and bucks her hips, squirting all over Tony’s face. Next to him, Tony can hear Peter swallowing his moan as he spills all over himself. The whole scene has Tony convulse with pleasure and he gasps when his orgasm flashes through him. His hips rut fast and chaotically, mindlessly guiding him through his high and when he finally stills he nearly collapses. Cupido catches him, though, Tony doesn’t recall seeing his God get up from his chaise.  
“Stunning, amore mio,” Cupido whispers in his ear. Tony drops himself against Peter’s chest, basking in the afterglow. His cock may be softening up again, but he can’t wait for what’s to come.

-

It’s three AM. Tony wanted to keep his promise to his deities and come once more, but it was _so_ hard to get hard. They took a short break after the beach session to tidy up and make their way back to the temple, to their bed, but no matter how often the Gods asked Tony if he would be more comfortable to sleep, he’d refuse.  
“Not until I’ve kept my word.”

Cupido and Aphrodite gave him some space, but after his many pleas to help him, they finally granted him what he craved. Attention. Two pairs of hands are now running over Tony’s body, evading his cock, but teasing his nipples. The hands squeeze and caress, hug close and push away. Aphrodite is using her entire body to find friction against him, rubbing her bush passed his thigh, leaving wet kisses below his jaw. Cupido’s mouth is right next to his ear, his voice soft, sleepy but not tired, whispering filth Tony could never imagine hearing from Peter.

It’s not until Cupido’s fingers find their way to Tony’s hole, that the man gasps again.  
“Oh?” Cupido coos. “Is your cock so tired? So sensitive and overstimulated and drained that we need to go about it the _other_ way?” Tony nods quickly, but sucks in a breath, scared he might seem too selfish, too needy. “Go on then, sweetness, get up, get on top of me. All this talk has made me quite hard and with your hole still this loose-” Tony jolts when Cupido pushes in two fingers with ease. “I’m sure I’ll slip in nice and quick.”

It’s not long before Tony hovers over Cupido. Aphrodite is on her knees at their side and she grins, staring down Peter’s hard on.  
“Cupido… Need some lube?” Aphrodite asks cheekily. Cupido grins and nods.  
“I believe you’ve got some right there, don’t you?”  
“Mm…” Aphrodite moans as she puts her hand between her legs, grabbing as much of her slick as she can and moving to coat Peter’s throbbing cock. When Aphrodite is done with her work, she moves to sit behind Tony to guide the tired man down onto Cupido. He gasps as he stretches and clenches around Cupido’s length, causing the young God to moan.  
“Go on then,” Cupido encourages. “Fuck yourself on me, reach that final high, show your deities there’s nothing left of you to give but your love.” 

Tony takes the invitation and slowly starts his grind. His leg muscles are a little sore from all the work they’ve had to do both yesterday and today. Especially when he humped the cushion a few hours ago.  
“Aphrodite?” Cupido quietly calls out for her.  
“My Lord?” She answers swiftly.  
“Come sit on my face. Want to make the last time you cum on this island to be from my tongue-” When the words fall from his lips, all three of them realize what this means. Why Tony wanted to drag this out for as long as he could. He doesn’t want this to end. Neither do they.  
“As you wish,” she mumbles, shuffling towards Cupido’s head. She gets herself ready, though her mind is occupied with her imminent departure tomorrow. She doesn’t want to overstay her welcome, but oh, she wants to stay.

Aphrodite’s worries are washed away the second she sits down. Cupido’s intuitive nature and his ability to feel and sense everything have proven he’s a master at making others feel good. His tongue swirls and pushes and rolls and presses and _oh_. Aphrodite’s body starts moving of its own accord, grinding down on Cupido’s face, knowing he can handle it. The God moans into her, making her slightly overstimulated clit throb with pleasure. In front of her, Tony is slowly finding his pleasure as well, angling himself so Peter’s cock drags on his insides deliciously. His cock isn’t soft, but it isn’t exactly hard either. The idea of Tony cumming dry sends Aphrodite closer and closer to the edge than she’d ever done before. Tony Stark, their devotee, no longer spilling because they made him feel so good- drained him so thoroughly. Yes- yes, she wants that. Her gaze flicks to the hourglass, tipped on its side on the bedside table. Her mind is covered in a veil, covering her like the glistening glow of sweat on her body. She wants Tony to come. Needs him to come. She has to have Tony feel that high one more time. One. More. Time.

Aphrodite didn’t realize how she was already at the edge and her racing thoughts and Peter’s expert tongue tips her over. Her chest bounces and her mouth opens wide as she releases, gasping and moaning and thrashing and grinding and grinding and grinding and fuck, this is everything. _Everything._ The view, the sounds, the feeling- _yes._

It takes Aphrodite a minute to come back to earth and slip off Cupido’s face. The God chuckles and only now Aphrodite notices Cupido had been thrusting his hips up into Tony this entire time. Only now it really downs on Aphrodite that Peter could go on forever. An enhanced person like him has no limits. And even if he does, they’re difficult or even nearly impossible to reach.  
“Done already?” Cupido licks his lips clean, sucking on his tongue to swallow her taste one last time, while Tony whines and gasps above him.  
“I am, my Lord. I’ll be content watching you drain your servant.”  
“ _Our_ servant.” Cupido’s words shoot through all three of them. It’s somehow exactly what they all needed to hear. “Tony, amore mio,” Cupido whispers. Tony doesn’t falter the roll of his hips- the lifting and pushing down- the grinding- the chase to reach intense pleasure. To come once more. All he can do is nod.   
“How about we show Aphrodite how I fucked you the first time? Do you remember it?”  
“Y-yes, yes, at the hotel- the spa-” Tony can remember it vividly; laying on his back, Cupido covered in oils and cum, fucking into Tony from above, the large chandelier creating a golden aura around his head. The mere memory has him increase his pace on Cupido’s cock.  
“Good…”

Both Aphrodite and Tony are startled at how swiftly, quickly and easily Cupido flips him and his lover around, pushing him into the pillows more aggressively than before. There’s no pause, no awkward shuffling, just raw intense fucking. Cupido thrusts into Tony, not only seeking his devotee’s high anymore, but also his own. A dreamy grin spreads on Tony’s face as he lets it all happen to him, body going limp on the mattress. Above him sits his God. His Cupido. The deity angles his body just right and Tony squeals when Cupido hits his prostate. The God continuously attacks it now, wanting to reward his servant for all of his hard work. For his loyalty and devotion. 

Tony is babbling now, mumbling incoherent sentences about love and servitude in both English and Italian. Aphrodite’s slender fingers wrap around his sensitive cock and start pumping him at the same pace as Cupido is thrusting into him.   
“U-Use me, my Lord, use me-”  
“Oh, I am, sweetness, fuck. You’re still so tight around me, milking me so well. You’re perfect, amore mio, perfect.”   
“Y-yes, yes, yes-” Tony’s mind is spinning. He’s unsure how he’s getting there again, after already having cum so many times today. How many times? He doesn’t remember. He doesn’t care to remember. All he needs is to cum again.  
“Do it, caro mio, come for me. _Worship me._ ”

Tony’s entire body jolts involuntarily, shaking under the touch of his Gods. Worship him. Give everything to him. _Come._ Tony’s release is intense, yet only a tiny bit of cum trickled down his cock, squeezing the very last bit out of him with Aphrodite’s help. They took it all. All of his pleasure, all of his desire. He’s empty. Drained. And it feels _wonderful._ He doesn’t recall Cupido shooting his load into him, he’s too far out of it to even realize enough time has passed that the God has already pulled out of him and laid down half on top of him half next to him. He cannot hear the sweet praise from his deities, though he experiences how the words vibrate through his entire being. All he can think of is how good he feels. And that it’s _over_. It’s quiet for a little bit as all three of them find their minds back. 

Cupido reaches for the hourglass on the nightstand and slowly puts it upright, indicating that they’re no longer in their roles. _It’s over_. They all know it’s not actually the end for Tony and Peter. They still get to do this for another week or so before they fly back to the States. MJ’s flight is tomorrow and judging by how she clings to the two men in bed right now, she doesn’t want to go. Neither do Tony and Peter want her to go. The last few days were the best of their vacation and there were so many things they still wanted to do. To try. None of them were ready for MJ to go home. Peter was the reason this threesome happened, which makes Tony’s wants all the more surprising. Though, when Tony asks his question with only one word, voice soft and slightly shattered, the answer from his deities is obvious.  
“Stay?”

-

 **Il Regalo (The Gift)  
** MJ smiles at herself, looking at her own reflection in the large mirror. She’s tapping her foot along to the beat of the elevator music as it brings her up to the penthouse.  
“Mmh,” she hums to herself and brings her hands up, adjusting the golden laurel crown tiara on her head. Better. She can’t help the playful smirk on her face, can’t wait to see both the men’s faces when they spot it there. She’s wearing the pastel pink, chiffon dress. She’d nearly forgotten just how nicely it brushes past her skin. 

With a loud ping, the elevator doors open. She’s immediately hit with loud music blasting through the speakers and she shakes her head, chuckling. There’s not even that many people around. Earlier, Peter had told her it’s mostly other students enrolled in the Stark Internship, Ned, May and some of the Avengers. She’d never actually met any of his teammates and has to admit she’s slightly nervous about it. Peter had assured her it’d be fine. She trusts his judgment. She-  
“MJ!” Peter exclaims happily from the kitchen. He puts his beer down and strides over to her and extends his arms already, only to freeze when he spots what exactly she’s chosen to wear.  
“Hey, Pete,” she says and chuckles, bridging the gap between them to pull him in for a hug. When she pulls back, Peter’s cheeks are burning red.  
“You look, eh, amazing.” He takes a deep breath and regains his composure. “Worthy of a Goddess.” MJ nudges him playfully and reaches for her backpack, reaching for his present. 

“I know Tony buys you everything you could ever want, so I decided to give you something more personal. I- I hope you like it.” She hands him the small, rectangle package and watches how his brows draw together with curiosity.   
“Whatever it is, I’m sure I’ll love it, Em.” He turns the gift around, his fingers trying to undo the tape sticking on the wrapping paper. His lips are pressed together, nose scrunched as it doesn’t quite work out the way he wants it to. He’s adorable.   
“You can just tear it, you know that right, baby?” Tony chimes in as he walks over towards them. He pats Peter on his shoulder and sniffs, staring at her. His gaze trailing across her in awe. He leans in for a hug then. The man’s arms wrap around her chest nice and tight.   
“You’re gorgeous, Michelle,” he whispers before pulling back. Peter has finally managed to open the paper without damaging it. Carefully, he unfolds it and- he gasps. His head shoots up and he stares at her, his eyes sparkling happiness.  
“MJ, thank you- thank you so much,” he squeals and pulls her in for a tight hug. Tony falls silent when he too spots what she’d given the boy.

_A Midsummer Night’s Dream by William Shakespeare._

“Oh,” Tony mumbles, staring at the cover. “That’s actually very thoughtful of you.”  
“It’s obviously not a story about Cupid, but-” MJ tries to explain but Peter shakes his head, shutting her up.  
“Best birthday present I could’ve asked for,” he breathes, bringing the book close to his chest as if to cherish it. The look they share is all they need. They might not be lovers, but this - the book - it symbolizes everything they do have.   
“Oh, I got more. You’ll get part two tonight.” 

The look on Peter’s face is everything. 

-

Peter crawls into bed with Tony and sighs happily. The party had been amazing. Nice drinks, nice food, and all his favorite people in the world. He’s a little sad not all the Avengers could make it, but he understands how they’re otherwise occupied. He eyes the small box in his hands. MJ had shoved it into his hands right before leaving the party. She told him to not open it until everyone was gone. Which is right now. His fingers ache to open it.  
“Go on,” Tony spurs him on. “I’m curious.”  
Peter brings the box a little closer to his chest before he takes the lid off. He peeks inside. _Oh god._ It’s a laurel tiara, the exact same MJ wore tonight. It’s delicate, the thin metal bent in the form of leaves- coated with a golden layer. A tiny note accompanies the gift.

 _Cupido is found within you, Pete. Give it another shot and think of me. I’ll be rooting for you as I always do. Don’t be scared.  
_ _xxx Aphrodite_

Peter takes the tiara out carefully, hearing how Tony’s heartbeat picks up fast. The boy places it on his hair and smiles. It fits him perfectly. Everything fits.

_Tony._

_Cupido._

“Do you like it?” He asks. Tony nods.  
“It’s perfect.”

_Italy._

_Aphrodite._

“Ti amo,” Peter breathes as he touches the crown on top of his head. He turns to face Tony and crawls on top of him, peppering him with kisses all over. His mind overflows with love and the knowledge that he is loved just the same by Tony, who returns the gesture by capturing Peter’s lips with his as they both whisper into each other.

“ _Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo._ ” 

_Laurel crown._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading this fic and please let us know what you think!


	7. [Aggiunta]: Arte

Not a new chapter, sorry! But something else that's very very very exciting! We've commissioned the amazing MagicFishhook to do an artwork for this fic, and we're very eager to share it with you all! Please click the link below to see it and give the artist some love! 

<https://twitter.com/magicfishhook/status/1276953446772469761>

We hope you love it as much as we do, isn't it something to see a story as an actual image? ❤️❤️

Much love, and stay tuned for the continuation of this which will be called MJ's Adventures! It might take time, but it _will_ be there!


End file.
